After HelloBaby: Golden Concert!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Haha, jangan kira mereka akan selesai begitu saja! masih ada sisi berkilau yang belum ditunjukkan mereka! (yah, meski gak pada rela sih) ayo semangati mereka untuk tampil untuk kita! Warning : Fic GaJe, Abal, DLL. OC inside, (maybe) Mary Sue, gak terlalu didedikasikan buat pendatang baru di ffn. DLDR/Last Chap Updated.
1. Keberangkatan!

**AfterHelloBaby!**

**Golden Concert**

.

.

Mari kita sambut penampilan mereka dengan suara yang kemungkinan bikin pingsan (?), Penampilan unik nan membahana dan personil-personil yang keren sekaligus miring sinting(?)! Para Gold saints!

Warning: OOC, Amburadul, Kemungkinan Fail Fic dan ga lucu, Gaje,dll. OC inside.

Selamat menikmati..

**Chap 1: Keberangkatan!**

_Pukul 04.30 AM, Sanctuary.._

Kebanyakan dari goldies sudah ber-uap-ria karena dipaksa bangun setelah hanya tidur selama 2-3 jam. Mereka harus tidur malam untuk menyiapkan semua perlengkapan masing-masing, dan harus bangun pagi untuk mengambil pesawat.

"Manaan sih pilotnya? Kalo kek gini, ntar aku balik ke kuil buat tidur!" dengus Aiolia kesal.

Aiolos mengehela nafasnya melihat adiknya yang satu itu. "Sabar, Lia. Kita aja para goldies aja saking ngantuknya sampai uda mau tobat. Apalagi pilotnya seorang manusia biasa." Aiolos menanggung sabar meski sudah memiliki mata panda kecetak di bawah matanya.

Shaka melayang diatas tanah. Meditasi. Tapi henna beranggapan lain jadi dia gak berani menganggu kakaknya. Tapi Mu lah yang duluan memulainya.

"Shaka, menurutmu kapan pilotnya datang?"

"..."

"Shaka?"

"..."

"Hoi, Shaka!" Mu menepuk pundak Shaka.

"Enyahlah, Phoenix! OOOMM!"

Mu langsung terkena serangan 'Om' milik Shaka dan pingsan. Shaka panik 100% dan mencoba menyadarkan Mu. Henna menepok jidatnya.

"Uda kuduga.. Shaka-nii mimpi waktu mau ngalahin Ikki-san." Gumam Henna sweatdrop.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Dohko.

"Yah, tadi dia agak-agak nyebut 'Andromeda' dan 'Phoenix', jadi aku ya tahu aja." Sahut Henna enteng.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pilot yang sudah dinantikan semati sehidup(?) datang juga dan membawa mereka ke jet mereka.

"Kita uda kayak superstar asli aja! Naik jet supersonik, naik limusin, pernah dikasih mansion mewah.." cengir DM.

Aldebaran mengangguk setuju. "Kalau pikir-pikir, itu mansionnya sekarang uda dikemanain?" tanya Alde.

"Ya uda, kita tinggal disana lagi lho. Pelatihan dan Tur pertama di Tokyo." Sahut Milo.

"Kenapa juga kita harus melakukan ini." Sahut Camus menepuk jidatnya.

_Flashback_

_Shion membuka gulungan pesan dari Athena Saori._

"_Dibalik program Hello baby kita yang dipercepat, kita harus mengikuti program lainnya. setelah rating hello baby yang tinggi, banyak fans meminta konser kita sendiri. Kita akan dilatih oleh beberapa artis Jepang dan Korea demi kelancaran berpanggung. Dalam 3 hari, segeralah berkemas dan kita akan langsung berangkat ke Tokyo. Sesampai di Tokyo, kita akan menerima penjelasan lebih lanjut."_

_Semuanya jawdrop cengo gak percaya. "Demi dewa-dewi Olympus.." batin mereka.(ToT)"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Pesawat mereka akhirnya lepas landas. Tujuan pertama adalah Tokyo! Kembali lagi ke mansion yang dulunya dipakai buat Hello Baby.<p>

Ketika sampai di mansion, Shura membuka kulkas, lihat-lihat apa ada makanan yang disediain sama kru nya sebelum mereka sampai. Tahu-tahu, Shura menemukan es krim mangkuk.

Tanpa ragu, Shura memakan makanan itu. Ketika Henna melihatnya, Henna melebarkan matanya. "I-Itukan eskrim Herald yang sudah 3 bulan di kulkas!"

Shura akhirnya sudah bisa merasakan rasa yang tak lazim untuk dimiliki oleh sebuah es krim vanilla. Dengan secepat cahaya, dilarikannya ke wastafel kamar mandi.

"Karena terakhir kali beli es krim yang kadaluarsa, aku simpan-simpan terus di kulkas. Mungkin aku saja yang lupa mengeceknya. Ternyata kulkas disini belum dibuang isinya ya.." gumam Henna.

"Kita baru aja pulang ke Sanctuary selama seminggu lebih. Jadi terkesan tanggung." Sahut Alde.

Henna berjalan ke kamar atas. Tepatnya kamarnya dulu dengan Herald. Dia menangkap sesuatu di penglihatannya yang membuatnya sangat senang.

"Ah! Untunglah! Ternyata fotonya disini!" Henna memegang gambar goldies, authors, OC, dan Herald ketika mereka baru akan pisah dengan Herald.

"Hmm.. Apakah nanti Hera-chan bakal datang di konser kami?" gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Henna dan Aiolos memutuskan untuk keluar dari mansion sebentar, sekaligus membeli bahan makanan. Tau-taunya pas-pasan dengan Shiryu, Shun dan Hyoga.<p>

"Henna? Aiolos? Ngapain ke tokyo?" tanya Shiryu bingung.

Henna menjelaskan projek konser mereka. Ketiga bronzies hanya nyegir kasian dan senang. Kasian liat mereka terpaksa buat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi dan senang mereka bakal tampil.

"Ntar sisain donk sepuluh tiket buat semua bronzies. Kami lagi cekak nih." Pinta Hyoga.

Aiolos mengangguk. "Kami memang akan menyiapkan beberapa tiket buat teman-teman kami. Supaya bisa lihat penampilan kami kapanpun." Jelasnya.

"Lagian, kami masih harus menjalani 2 minggu pelatihan. Artis yang melatih kami baru sampai besok." Sahut Henna.

Kemudian keduanya pamit pergi dan masuk ke departement store terdekat. Mereka mengambil beberapa makanan dan keperluan rumah lainnya. mereka memutuskan sedikit berkeliling sekitar dan mereka kebetulan melihat rak buku.

"Hmm, apakah boleh aku memilih satu buku, Aiolos-san?" tanya Henna memastikan.

"Tentu boleh. Ambillah." Jawab Aiolos tersenyum.

Henna balas tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke area buku, sementara Aiolos pergi mencari beberapa barang lain. Henna melihat-lihat sekitar dan hanya melihat buku-buku yang kebanyakan sudah dibacanya.

"ternyata ada juga akibatnya kebanyakan baca buku ya.. Buku bahasa Yunani, buku bahasa Jepang, buku bahasa Inggris, Indonesia pun ikutan kuserbu(?)" gumam Henna.

Ketika dilihat, ternyata ada beberapa novel yang baru diterbitkan. Hal itu menarik perhatian Henna. Saat dilihat, ada satu novel yang terpajang di rak itu. Hanya saja, tinggi rak itu sudah melebihi standar dirinya. Tingginya 160 cm, sedangkan rak itu 210 cm lebih.

"Hmm, gimana mau ngambil ya? Kalo pakai cosmo, entar ketahuan juga.." Henna agak bingung di situasi itu.

Tahu-tahu ada tangga kecil di dekat rak itu. Henna mengambil tangga itu dan naik untuk mengambil novel itu. Tapi meskipun dia sudah jinjit, tetap saja tak tergapai. Dia akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

'_Yah, apa boleh buat deh.'_ Batinnya.

Dia melompat, dan untungnya buku itu teraih. Tapi yang menjadi sialnya, kaki Henna terpleset di salah satu anak tangganya. Sukses tangga itu langsung jatuh, diikuti dengan dirinya. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya, menunggu badannya menghentak lantai.

"Hei! Awas!"

Sepasang tangan menangkap jatuhnya Henna. Henna membuka matanya dan melihat siapa dibelakang yang sudah menangkapnya.

"Eeh? Ikki-san?!" Henna agak terkejut melihat murid kakaknya disitu.

Ikki tersenyum. "Hayo, kamu ngapain sampai bisa jatuh, hah?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ngambil buku, cuman aku pendek. Hasilnya gitu deh." Jelas Henna.

Ikki tertawa. "Oi, tinggimu itu udah standar bagi seorang cewe! Malahan melebihi, mana umur kamu masih 12 tahun lagi!"

"Ikki-san tingginya 180cm!" protes Henna.

"Oi, aku kan umurnya udah 21 tahun." Ikki sweatdrop. (A/N: Anggap latar waktunya setahun setelah holy wars ^^)

"Tetap gak terima!" Henna masih protes.

Ikki nyengir sambil sweatdrop. "Anak ini memang dah. Oya, datang sama siapa?"

"Sama Aiolos-san.. Tuh orangnya!"

Henna menunjuk kearah Aiolos yang mendekat dengan membawa trolley belanjaan. Dia cukup terkejut melihat Ikki.

"Eh, kebetulan ketemuan disini." Ujar Aiolos. Ikki menatap Aiolos sweatdrop.

"Aiolos, segitu banyaknya belanjaan kalian?" tanya Ikki menunjuk 6 trolley belanjaan yang penuh dengan makanan dan sebagainya.

"Eng, yah bilanglah beberapa dari kami suka banget ngemil. Jadi harus banyak banyak." Jelas Henna. Ikki balik sweatdrop. _'Goldies sinting'_ batin Ikki.

"Eh, ayo bayar belanjaan yuk. Ikki-san gimana?" tanya Henna.

"Yah, ayo deh. Sekaligus bayar belanjaanku juga." Ikki menunjuk keranjang yang diisi beberapa makanan.

Setelah selesai membayar, mereka keluar dari departement store. "Ikki-san, siap ini mau kemana?" tanya Henna.

Ikki mengingat sejenak. "Balik ke tempat Seiya. Tadi Shiryu dan Hyoga sudah menggila minta dibeliin cemilan. Tapi jangan-jangan saking bosannya mereka, mereka uda keluar lagi jalan-jalan sebentar. tapi lihatlah ulah mereka."

Ikki menunjuk kepalanya. Ada beberapa 'Bald-spot' di kepalanya. Tak lain disebabkan oleh jambakan si bebek dan naga.

Aiolos dan Henna bersamaan buat muka (O_O). "Ikki-san kok mau-maunya disuruh pergi?"

Ikki hanya buat muka polos. "Tadi Shun yang minta." Jawabnya dengan nada polos.

Henna jawdrop. _'Shiryu-san.. Hyoga-san.. kembali lah ke jalan yang benar._' Batinnya. "Ternyata Bronzies memang sedikit sarap juga."

Ikki sweatdrop kecil dan tertawa. Lalu dia permisi dan menghilang seperti ditelan ular *plak!*, Angin maksudnya! Angin!

Keduanya juga kembali ke mansion dan langsung diserbu beberapa kawanan yang lagi kepingin ngemil dengan segera. Sisa makanan dan barang lainnya ditata di lemari, rak, dsb.

Selagi mereka keluar, rumah juga sudah dibersihkan. Jadi sekarang yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai pelatih misterius mereka..

Anggaplah mereka punya kerjaan lain, sampai kedatangan sang juri.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hmm.. Pengen orang korea lagi tapi kan uda nampil di HB, masa nampil lagi disini.<p>

Henna: Orang jepang aja deh. Kan banyak!

Ketrin: Favoritku YUI!

Henna: Hmm.. Aku Angela!

Ketrin: yang nyanyiin lagu 'angels' opening Coppelion yah?

Henna: yap!

Ketrin: yah, kita tunggu sampai chap selanjutnya?

Henna: Oke! Readers-san! Tetep dibaca dan ditunggu ya! Jaa!

P.S: Oya, minta ikut serta buat vote poll di profile saya dunk ^^


	2. Pelatih kami adalah

**AfterHelloBaby: Golden Concert!**

**Siapakah yang akan melatih persiapan konser mereka? Mari kita lihat dan saksikan mereka!**

Selamat menikmati

.

.

**Chap 2: Pelatih kami adalah...**

**.**

Keesokannya, masih pukul 06.25 AM. Seperti yang diduga, Henna selalu yang pertama bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan lainnya.

Masih pukul 7 tepat ketika segala urusan rumahnya sudah selesai, dia juga sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Mandi tentunya.

"Hmm, Tak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sekitar sini. Mumpung yang lain belum bangun."

Henna mengambil jaketnya dan mulai berjalan keluar mansion. Matahari sudah terbit, udara pagi juga segar. Henna berpas-pasan dengan beberapa orang yang mengenalinya sebagai pemain HelloBaby.

"Ko-Konichiwa, Henna-san!" seorang bocah dengan ibunya memberi salam ke Henna.

"Ah, Konichiwa!" sapa Henna. _'haha, aku terkenal ya?'_ batin Henna.

Kembali berjalan-jalan, Henna bertubrukan dengan orang lain.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" seru Henna. _'mampus dah aku'_

Ketika dilihat, yang ditabraknya adalah seorang gadis muda, bermata kuning, berambut pirang panjang diikat menyamping. "Tak apa. Sini kubantu." Gadis itu membantu Henna berdiri.

"Aku Akita Neru, kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Hasegawa Michiyo, tapi panggil saja Henna." Ujar Henna.

Neru terdiam sebentar. "Eh? Henna? Kamu salah satu personil gold saint yang rencananya manggung 1 minggu lagi?"

Henna berkedip dan menatapnya agak bengong. "Iya.. Darimana tau?"

"Aku diberi tahu master kami kalo kita akan konser bersama. Aku dari vocaloid." Jelasnya.

Henna agak terkejut. Manajernya tak ada bilang kalau mereka bakal berbagi panggung dengan artis kelas kakap (?). "Ah, senangnya. Omong-omong, Neru-san mau berkunjung ke mansion kami? Sepertinya personil lain sudah bangun."

Neru mengangguk setuju dan berjalan bersama Henna. Sesampai di mansion, untunglah semuanya sudah bangun dan sarapan. Beberapa juga sudah mandi.

"Lha? Itu siapa?" tanya Shura.

"Minna, perkenalkan. Ini Akita Neru-san, dari Vocaloid. Ternyata kita akan berbagi konser bersama vocaloid lainnya."

"Ah begitu ya. Senang juga bisa kerja sama dengan artis terkenal." Sahut Aldebaran.

Neru tersenyum dan agak sweatdrop melihat Alde. _'wuah, badannya gede banget!'_ batinnya agak syok.

"Dan juga, kalau tak salah, malahan kami, vocaloid yang akan melatih kalian untuk persiapan panggung." Sahut Neru.

"EEEHHH?!"

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa personil vocaloid lainnya datang. "Neru, curang! Kamu ketemu duluan sama mereka!" jerit Miku kesal.<p>

Neru sweatdrop. "Eh, negi lovers! Seenak jidat nyalahin aku! Aku kan kebetulan ketemu sama Henna!"

Terjadilah perang antara cewek kucir dua dan cewek kucir satu itu. Sisa vocaloidnya sweatdrop ria.

"Gak di dorm, gak di tempat orang lain, kalian dua tetap sama-sama cek-cok." Luka ber-facepalm

Rin, Len dan Gakupo(vocaloid) ngangguk setuju. Para saints hanya nyengir.

"Em, jadi kalian ya pelatih kami?" Shion mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Kami akan melatih kalian dari segi vokal, tarian, penampilan kalian." Jelasnya.

"sekedar nanya, tapi apa ada diantara kalian yang demam panggung?" tanya Rin.

Sebenarnya mereka mengharapkan tak ada yang mengangkat tangan, tapi ternyata malah Henna yang ngangkat tangan dengan pasrah.

"Aku kalo tampil didepan orang sedikit ya gak apa. Tapi kalo ratusan/ribuan orang yah aku terus terang aja langsung pingsan." Henna menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ternyata kau beda sama si Ketrin. Ketrin jarang tuh demam panggung." Celetuk DM

(Ketrin: WOI! GAK PAKE NYINGGUNG AKU!)

Henna menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Gomen. Kalo disuruh ngalahin musuh pun aku lebih konsentrasi kalo hanya sendirian, apalagi manggung buatnyanyi kan."

Len menarik nafas. "Yah, mengatasi demam panggung juga masuk dalam pelatihan kami." Jelasnya.

"Kalau gitu, mari mulai yuk." Ajak Gakupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1: Voice<strong>

Semuanya duduk di kursi dengan lembaran lirik didepan mereka.

"Nah, kalian pasti tahu lagu Chikyuugi kan? Untuk awalnya, kita langsung loncat ke kalian yang nyanyikan lagu ini." Sahut Miku.

"Mulai dari Aries-san ya." Pinta Luka

Mu suaranya lumayan bagus, hanya butuh latihan lagi pasti sudah bisa.

Aldebaran.. Dia sangat cocok jadi penyanyi tenor (?).

Saga dan Kanon.. Puji syukur mereka panjatkan (?), kembar gemini itu lumayan bisa apalagi kalau mereka kembar, bisa meningkat popularitas mereka.

Deathmask sendiri? Para vocaloid kehabisan kalimat.

"Setoooooop! Prrrriiiit (?)" jerit Len.

"Napa?" tanya DM polos.

"Eng, lagu Chikyuugi kan lagu lembut melankolis, tapi nadanya kok cempreng nge-rock?! Nadanya juga berantakan! Apa gak lebih bagus pakai nada aslinya?" Rin jantungan (?) dengar suara DM.

"Aku nyanyi memang kek gitu kok."

Dan para vocaloid langsung koidh!

Lanjut! Aiolia bisa jadi solo romantis, suara dan tampangnya bisa pas!

Shaka mungkin masuk dalam masalah.

"Nng, Shaka-san, kok nyanyi macam ngomong? Gak ada nada pula, rata semua liriknya." Komentar Neru sweatdrop.

"Saya tak perlu bernyanyi. Bernyanyi adalah hal duniawi dan akan ditinggalkan ketika kita sudah pergi dari dunia ini."

Neru jawdrop. "Ini Shaka dari Goldsaint ato kera sakti sih?!" bisiknya ke teman" lainnya.

Henna? Jangan tanya, dia sudah masuk kategori lulus.

Begitu juga dengan Dohko, Aiolos dan Milo.

Tapi begitu nyampai ke Shura?

"Yang~ digoyang yang~"

"CUUKKKUUUFF! Tadi kami jelas-jelas minta lagu chikyuugi, bukan dangdut aneh!" protes Gakupo.

"Mau gimana? aku terbiasa nyanyi lagu itu."

"BAHKAN LAGU YANG SUDAH TERBIASA, SUARAMU FALS!"

Oke, skip on him! Camus selanjutnya juga punya masalah sendiri.

"Aaahh~"

"Dia.. tampang sih oke.. suara ya mungkin uda bisa deh..." gumam Rin

"Cuman kenapa..." gumam Luka

"Nadanya datar dan dingin amat?" para vocaloid sweatdrop bersama.

Untuk Aphrodite. Asli semuanya jawdrop begitu dengar suara Aphro.

"Gila lo!" jerit Shura frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Aphro hanya cuek sambil lipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Suka aku kambing! Bukan kau yang atur suaraku!"

"Kau khianati kami! Suara kami jelek, kau sendiri bagus!" DM ikutan gak terima.

Ternyata suara Aphro gak seperti banci yang ngamen yah? #dijambak Aphro

Terakhirnya adalah Shion. Kita liat bagaimana pope kita ini nyanyi.

.

.

*hening*

.

.

"Shion-san, cukup! Suaramu juga sama parah dengan Shura!" Neru menyudahinya dengan perkataan yang mulusnya jleb ke Shion.

Asli akhirnya dia pundung dan Mu juga terpaksa menghibur senseinya.

"Ini bakal jadi pelatihan yang panjang." Bisik Luka.

"Tapi waktu latihan mereka cuman seminggu lagi lho. Setidaknya mereka juga harus ikut nyanyi dong." Kata Rin agak khawatir.

"Ah, kalau mereka main Rap? Rap gak perlu vokal yang bagus kan? Yah mungkin yang dituntut hanya kecepatan ngomong, tapi itu mudah kok." Sahut Miku.

"Ng, kalo Shion-san gak bisa nyanyi, mau gak ambil alih rap?" tawar Len sambil menyodorkan lirik 'Hero's come back' opening Naruto Shippuden.

"Yang suaranya tadi parah juga ikutan rap." Sahut Gakupo tanpa sadar yang disinggung uda mau pundung.

.

.

*hening lagi*

.

.

"AMIIIN! UNTUNGLAH KALIAN BERGUNA JUGA!" Seluruh vocaloid sujud didepan mereka, yang asli uda sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 2: Dance<strong>

Setelah vokal yang gak seberapa mereka itu, mereka berganti baju ke baju training. Ada yang pakai celana training panjang dengan kaos, atau celana training pendek dengan kaos juga. Juga ada yang pakai kaos tali satu dan celana selutut ketat. (tau siapa kan?)

"Oke, musiknya.. kita ambil saja dari lagu kami, vocaloid. Judulnya 'Meltdown'." Sahut Rin. "Karena aku yang nyanyikan lagu itu, tariannya akan ku praktekkan."

Musiknya dimulai, Rin bergerak pelan meski musiknya lumayan cepat. Semuanya langsung diminta mengikuti instruksi tarian Rin. Satu langkah.. dua langkah.. tiga langkah.. beberapa ambruk langsung.

"Salah woi! Tadi itu seperti ini! Kau salah, Saga!" bentak Kanon.

"Aku?! Enak aja! Jelas-jelas kau yang meleng!" Saga gak mau kalah.

"Aku meleng?! Lihat dulu arah kakimu kemana! Tadi Rin jelas jelas ke kiri!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apaan?! Itu kanan! Enggak kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Kiri!""

"Kanan!"

"Kiri!"

Semuanya sweatdrop menyaksikan pertengkaran besar kedua saudara kembar itu.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tak percaya kita akan melatih orang seperti mereka." Sahut Gakupo, diikuti anggukan lainnya.

"gomenasai.." bisik sisa saints. Stress.

Jadi sementara kedua kembar itu asik bertengkar, sisanya masih mencoba mengikuti irama lagu meltdown. (A/N: Kalo mau liat tariannya, coba cek di youtube dgn keyword 'Meltdown Project DIVA Kagamine Rin)

"Shaka bisa juga nih." Celetuk Aphrodite

"Namanya juga saya orang India, Dite." Shaka mulai ngaco.

Rin mengamati mereka dengan seksama. "Aiolia-san, tolong lenturkan badanmu." Pinta Rin.

"Gak bisa... Tariannya juga agak rumit!" protes Aiolia.

Rin baru mau angkat bicara ketika Aiolos membisikkan sesuatu. "Tadi Marin-san lewat dan dia bilang dia menantikan tarian ini darimu di panggung nanti." Rin mengulangi ucapan Aiolos.

Kurang dari sedetik, seakan Aiolia sudah menjual seluruh tulangnya ke pasar loak (?). mereka tak tau mau senang, cengo, cemas atau kesal. Balik ke TKP (?). Shura tergolong lumayan, Deathmask pun bisa. Tapi ada lagi yang kurang.

"Dohko-san dan Shion-san... kok malah gak nyambung amat tariannya?" Gakupo jawdrop melihat kedua sohib itu menari seperti tulang dipatah-patahin (?).

"Nee, aku bantu deh." Tawar Len. Gakupo ikutan membantu.

Setelah mencoba beberapa langkah, kini mereka tahu kenapa mereka tak bisa mencoba kelenturan tarian itu.

"Dohko-san memang sudah diberi mantra, dia memang masih 18 tahun 240-an hari, tapi tulangnya ternyata juga ngikut jaman. Untuk Shion-san, itupun berlaku." Henna sweatdrop melihat Mu dan Aldebaran mengompres punggung mereka dengan es.

Setelah berunding kecil, "Dohko dan Shion nanti nyanyi gak pake nari yah. Demi keselamatan aja." Neru memutuskan dengan pasrah.

Balik lagi! Masalah selanjutnya adalah Alde.. Nng, bukan kok! Dia bagus malahan.. cuman masalah besar badannya mungkin? Karena tarian ini seperti gabungan ayunan tarian india dan ballet, jadi apakah readers bisa bayangkan badan segede itu nari gituan.

"A-Aldebaran-san.. Gimana kalau Aldebaran-san juga kayak Dohko dan Shion?" Neru sweatdrop.

Alde pun juga sweatdrop. "Ba-Baik..." sahutnya. _'Aku segitu besar ya?_'batinnya. (All: sabar, Alde)

* * *

><p><strong>Step 3: Performance<strong>

Tidak tahu dari mana, sudah ada panggung yang berukuran sedang di ruang tengah.

Vocaloid jawdrop seketika. "Siapa pula yang nyiapin ini?"

Berbeda dari reaksi vocaloid. "Author dan boss kami memang selalu pengertian untuk nyiapin kebutuhan kami." Jawab saints anteng-anteng.

'_Yaah, kepengen punya Author sama Boss kayak mereka'_ batin Vocaloid iri. (T^T)

"Kalau gitu, kita pemanasan saja dulu. Satu persatu maju, silahkan nyanyikan apa yang kalian inginkan." Sahut Neru.

"Tapi sih maunya ada musiknya. Sayang kru band kita gak kita ajak." Gumam Len.

"Tak perlu band nya. Author kami juga uda nyiapin pemutar musik karaoke. Tinggal milih lagu." Saga mengutak atik layar dan keyboard untuk memilih lagunya.

'_Aaarggh! Super ngiri!'_ jerit para vocaloid dalam hati.

Kembali ke dunia nyata (?). Saga masih memilih-milih lagunya, tapi di tengah jalan..

'_Eh tunggu dulu! Emangnya aku tahu cara milih lagu pakai mesin ini? Duh, kalo ngaku sekarang bisa diketawain aku. Uda deh, asal aja.'_ Saga tetap asal memilih lagunya dan lagu kawan-kawannya.

Begitu Mu dan Shion maju, mereka akan tampil sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet' vocaloid. Tapi alangkah menyebalkannya ketika yang main ternyata musik..

"KENAPA JADI LAGU DORAEMON?!" jerit kedua aries itu.

Saga yang dibentaki hanya pasang muka cool yang seakan mengatakan _Salahin-Mesinnya-Yang-Mainkan-Musiknya-Aku-Gak-Tau-Apapun_

Selain kedua aries itu, yang lain turut mengalami hal yang sama. Aldebaran dan Dohko terpaksa menyanyikan lagu Heavy rotation AKB48, Saga dan Kanon harus bertahan menyanyi Kaze Wa Fuiteru AKB0048.

Aiolia dan Aiolos dengan malunya pakai lagu 'Dancing Samurai' vocaloid. Tapi Gakupo senang gak ketolongan karena itu lagu original miliknya kok ^^

Henna dan Shaka dapat kartu joker. Dengan memaksakan suara mereka untuk menyanyikan lagu opera entah apa judulnya. Trio Shura, Aphrodite dan DM pasrah menyanyikan lagu River AKB48. Camus dan Milo bersatu (?) menyanyikan Regret Message vocaloid.

(Ketrin: T_T huks, sedihnya! 5 jempol! *tepuk tangan* #Author Kedemenan Lagu Regret Message)

Ekspresi vocaloid sempat beda-beda. Yah mungkin karena lagu yang diinginkan itu tidak dimainkan, jadi hasilnya rada hampir jeblok. Tapi semuanya mulus-mulus.

"Kalian bagus kok. Tapi mungkin di panggung, kalian harus tampil lebih serius." Jelas Miku.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Aiolos.

"Begini, begitu dipanggung, kalian anggap saja kalian sedang sendirian dan tak ada yang menonton kalian. Di panggung, tampil sekuat tenaga, agar pesona itu terasa." Ujar Rin.

Semuanya ber-ooh ria. yah, untuk tampil di panggung besar memang harus begitu kan? Apalagi mereka ini agak terkenal.

"Nah, coba saya praktekkan." Sahut Neru.

Neru baru mau naik ke panggung, tiba-tiba dia sudah kepleset mawar di anak tangga itu.

"Ooh jadi disitu mawarku kubuat..." gumam Dite.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Hueee! Mawarku diinjek! Kasian mawar cantikku!" ratap Dite.

Kali ini semuanya kejungkal dengan kepala duluan yang menghantam lantai.

Sedangkan untuk Neru, ambulan terpaksa datang ke mansion itu untuk menjemputnya.

* * *

><p>"kakinya keseleo dan ada juga beberapa retak. Dia takkan bisa tampil untuk 3 minggu." Jelas seorang perawat lalu pergi bersama Rin dan Len yang menemani teman sepanggung mereka.<p>

"Duh, kamu ini Dite! Nanti dimarahin Nitsuki baru tau rasa ya!" tegur Mu.

"Waduh, jangan adik eike.." Aphrodite mundur 1-2 langkah.

"Tapi yang jadi permasalahan, siapa yang bakal gantiin Neru nih?!" gumam Miku panik.

"Kita ada show 3 hari lagi, paling parah pula, Neru harus ikut!" Gakupo ikutan panik.

"Aku sih.. ada ide."

Miku dan Gakupo melirik ke Luka. "Tapi masalah dia setuju atau tidak.."

Ketiganya mendatangi para saint yang masih merasa gak enak setelah melukai salah satu vocaloid (akibat mawar Aphrodite yang nyasar.)

"Ano.. Michiyo-san, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Luka.

Henna mengangguk lalu mendatangi ketiganya. "Begini, waktu Michiyo-san nyanyi, kami dengar suara Michiyo-san mirip sama Neru-san." Gakupo memulai percakapan.

"Ditambah lagi rambut pirang Michiyo-san kalau diikat menyamping, bisa mirip dengan Neru." Lanjut Miku.

"Jadi.. Maksudnya?"

"Kami mau Michiyo-san menggantikan Neru di konser kami 3 hari lagi." Ketiganya langsung terus terang, dan alhasil Henna pingsan seketika.

TBC

* * *

><p>Henna: *pelototin Ketrin*<p>

Ketrin: O-Oi! Setidaknya elu kan lumayan! Bisa manggung sama artis!

Henna: dibilangin gue demam panggung, kok malah nempatin aku ke panggung besar?

Ketrin: yah, salahin aja Dite *nunjuk Dite*

Aphrodite: T0T... *masih meratapi mawar nyasarnya*

All: OI! HANYA SATU MAWAR AJA DIINJEK!

Ketrin: Ah, ya. Satu hal lagi. Ternyata saya salah hitung umur si Ikki. Sebenarnya itu karena saya tengah bingung.

Henna: Saya jelaskan sedikit, Minna. Sebenarnya timeline story ini mau dibuat berdasarkan animenya. Tapi karena timeline animenya rada gak jelas dan tak tentu, akhirnya mengikut timeline Manga aja.

Ketrin: untuk timeline Hades arc. dan Poseidon arc di Anime , saya gak tau apa beda 2 atau 4 atau 5 tahun. Tapi menurut teman saya juga beberapa fans SS lainnya, di Manga, Hades arc tepat setelah Poseidon arc... Yah apa boleh buat dah..

Henna: jadinya, tadi umur Ikki-san 21 taun (mak! Tua amat) jadinya undur lagi deh. 15 tahun saat Holy war, latar waktu ini setahun setelah Holly war, dan jadinya totalnya16 tahun .

Ketrin: Maaf ya kalo saya menyebabkan kebingungan. Saya memang agak bingung sama timeline ini.

* * *

><p>#Gianti-Faith<p>

Ketrin: Ah, makasih atas masukannya! ntar YUI dan Kana Nishino-san dimasukin deh!

Henna: lho? disini gak ada..

Ketrin: gak disini lho.. emangnya kau kira hanya Vocalo yang melatih kalian?

Henna: Owh... APA?!

#ScorpioNoKuga

Ketrin: makin nyiksa Goldies.. humm *smirk*

Henna: oi, jangan mikir yang ngada-ngada!

Ketrin: Haha, enggak kok.

Henna: Hah? kawannya Kuga-san ikut Taekwondo? ini si Ketrin masuk Karate.

Ketrin: GAK USA SPOILER, OI!

#TsukiRin Matsushima29

Henna: Ups, maaf lupa ngasi tau XD

Ketrin: memang ada IkkixHenna, cuman agak singkat. mana ini baru ganti umur lagi.

Henna: untunglah. Ikki-san kok tua amat tuh? ntar sampe di Omega, mendekati 50-an dong.. kalo gak salah 25 tahun stelah Holy war kan?

Ketrin: Enng.. Bukannya 10 tahun kedepan ya? eh atau jangan" 25 tahun kedepan?

Henna: yah, mulai lagi deh bingung ama timeline nya!

#AmuletWin777

Ketrin: Ah, arigatou atas masukannya! jamin dimasukin! bakal seru nih!

Henna: ah, iya.. Umur Ikki-san kalo 21 tahun, aku setidaknya pasti 17-an!

Ketrin: iya sorry. tapi kalo Ikki cepet tua, gak bisa tahan bayangin Ikki yang udah ubanan! wkwkwkwkwk!

Ikki: WOI! MENGHINA!

Henna: tenang aja, Wina-san, Mitsu-chan! semuanya pasti kebagian kok!

Ketrin: jadi Minatour pun ikut maksudmu?

Henna: kalo temen kita ngajak, ya oke lah!

Ketrin: Nng... kalo iya, dikasih kursi yang jauh dari manusia normal ya.. #sweatdrop


	3. Meet the Vocaloid!

**After HelloBaby : Golden Concert**

Dooh! Kelamaan hiatus! Okay, mari kita lihat gimana nasip Henna yang terpaksa gantiin Neru buat Vocaloid yang bakal manggung.

.

.

**Chap 3: Meet the Vocaloids!**

"_Henna... Bangun.."_

_._

_._

"_Henna? Aduh sadar doong!"_

_._

_._

"_Henna, jangan pingsan lama-lama.."_

.

.

.

"Henna, eike cium boleh?"

_?!_

_Tingkat kesadaran : 100000%_

"WAAA! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Henna panik.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop sambil menatap Aphrodite dengan tatapan : _Mungkin-kami-harus-cek-tingkat-kewarasan-milikmu._

"Ap-Apa yang?!" Henna jadi heran sendiri. Saat ini dia berada di kamarnya, terduduk di kasur spring bed dan yang lainnya mengelilinginya.

Ketiga vocaloid (baca: Miku, Luka, Gakupo) langsung menjelaskan kembali dari A-Z. Henna langsung keringat dingin. Membayangkan akan ada RIBUAN atau lebih orang yang berada di lokasi konser itu. Tapi karena melihat wajah memelas milik trio vocaloid itu..

"B-Baiklah, saya coba." Jawab Henna pasrah.

Semuanya langsung bersorak gembira sekaligus puas karena ini pertama kalinya Henna akan manggung dengan _spotlight_ yang akan menyinarinya. (Weleeh, lebay)

"Michiyo-san, kami besok akan ada latihan. Harap datang kemari." Miku menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan alamat lokasi mereka.

"Kami permisi dulu ya." Gakupo memberi hormat lalu menarik kedua temannya keluar mansion.

Henna memandang kartu itu sebentar, lalu...

"Ada yang bisa lempar aku ke jurang?" gumamnya jawdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Esok Harinya, 2 hari sebelum konser besar<strong>.

Henna berdiri di depan _dorm_ yang lumayan lebar. Henna mengecek kembali alamat di kartu itu dan kemudian menghubungi Miku.

"A-Ano, saya sudah sampai, Miku-san." Ujar Henna.

"_Ah, sebentar ya!"_

Hanya perlu waktu 10 detik setelah telepon ditutup, kemudian pintu dibuka dengan Miku yang menyambut Henna dengan riang.

"Ayo masuk, Michiyo-san! Kukenalkan dengan yang lainnya!" ajak Miku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya tampaklah beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang latihan untuk konser besar mereka. (Software kok pakai latihan ya? Oh well #gubraak!)

"Minna! Ini pengganti si Neru! Kenalkan Hasegawa Michiyo." Sahut Luka. Henna tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah yang lainnya, kemudian disambut sapaan ramah yang lainnya.

"Nah, aku kenalkan satu persatu ya!" sahut Miku. "Ini Shion Kaito, Meiko, dan Gumi Megpoid." Keempatnya melambai dan tersenyum ramah kepada Henna.

"Lalu ini ada beberapa pendatang baru! Perkenalkan IA, Kokone, dan Yuzuki Yukari!" Miku mendorong ketiga gadis itu ke depan Henna.

"Oya, bukannya harusnya ada yang lain?" tanya IA.

Gakupo mengingat-ingat sebentar, lalu teringat dua orang. "Dell dan Oliver kemana?" tanya samurai bersurai ungu itu.

"Oliver pergi belanja." Jawab Yuzuki. "Kalau Dell sih.. Ngga tau."

Pernyataan polos Yuzuki sukses membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop. Henna melihat ke arah vocaloid-vocaloid yang tersedia (?). Beberapa vocaloid lain tampaknya tak ada disana.

"Nng, seingatku Vocaloid kan banyak yang lain. Lilly, Big Al, SeeU, Kiyoteru, Yowane Haku dan yang lain." Ujar Henna.

"Well, master terkadang mau munculin, terkadang enggak. Yah untuk kali ini, kami ber-14 sih. Termasuk kamu karena Neru masih di RS." Ujar Luka sweatdrop. "Rin sama Len juga masih jagain Neru."

Henna mengangguk mengerti, ketika dua orang yang dicari-cari muncul. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna perak, memakai kostum warna abu-abu dan dasi biru. Orang yang disebelahnya, pemuda berambut pirang dengan perban yang melilit salah satu matanya.

"Hmm? Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda berambut perak itu sambil menatap Henna.

"Oh! ini peganti Neru, Hasegawa Michiyo. Michiyo-san, perkenalkan namanya Honne Dell." Ujar Kaito sambil nunjuk pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Kalau dia namanya Oliver." Kaito menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang. "Ini salah satu Vocaloid kami yang berasal dan memakai bahasa inggris."

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Michiyo._" Sapa Oliver dengan ramah.

'_Waah, vocaloid luar!_' batin Henna kagum. "_It's a pleasure to meet you too, Oliver-san."_ Jawab Henna.

Oliver agak bengong sebentar. Lalu alangkah terkejutnya Henna ketika Oliver kembali berbicara.

"Yah, ternyata kamu bisa bahasa inggris ya? Padahal niat ngerjain." Ujar Oliver dalam bahasa jepang.

_Twitch!_

Kedutan-kedutan langsung nempel di dahi Henna. "A-Ahahaha.. Begitu ya.." Henna benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tetap menahankan senyumnya.

Dell memandang Henna dengan tatapan datar untuk sementara, kemudian berjalan pergi. Meiko langsung menegurnya. "Dell, masa Michiyo tidak disapa?"

"Gak butuh.." sahut Dell datar sambil duduk-duduk di sofa.

Henna sweatdrop melihat sikap Dell. Gak menyangka kalau ada vocaloid yang langsung dingin ke dia. bahkan di hari pertama. _'Bakalan betah gak ya...'_ batin Henna.

Yang lain juga ikutan cengo, tapi langsung mengesampingkan hal itu. "Minna! Ayo mulai latihan!" ajak Miku.

"Ha'i!" jawab semuanya serempak.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu, Goldies..<em>

Shaka dan Mu latihan nyanyi saling duet lagu Mirror. Shaka melirik ke arah yang lainnya, lalu dia mendesah pelan. _'Henna.. Kamu kapan baliknya? Kalau saja kamu lihat gimana kondisi pelatih kita saat ini..'_

Ternyata karena Vocaloid juga punya jadwal sendiri, pelatih goldies langsung diganti. Pelatih yang kedua adalah YUI, Nana Mizuki dan Kana Nishino. Suara mereka bertiga sih memang top! Cuman masalahnya, mereka terlalu baik dan sopan. Sehingga...

"Ayo! Perang dimulai Angelo!"

"Aku gak bakal kalah, bencong!"

"Gue nimbrung!"

"Myoaahahahaha! Semuanya diterima, Kanon!"

Shaka dan saint alim (baca: Mu, Alde, Aiolos, Dohko, Camus, Shion) hanya bisa sweatdrop bersama ketiga pelatih mereka.

"A-Apakah mereka selalu seperti ini?" tanya Nishino agak takut-takut.

"Semacam itulah." Ujar Alde jawdrop.

"A-Apakah itu normal?" kali ini Mizuki angkat bicara.

"Errm.. Bagian dari keseharian." Jawab Shion ngasal.

"_Oh Goodbye days~_" YUI langsung menyanyikan lagu 'Goodbye days' karena gak tau mau bilang apa lagi.

"Semangat ya, YUI-san.." gumam Mu sweatdrop. _'Henna! Cepetan balik!'_

Tapi dalam waktu 20 menit, keadaan makin menjadi-jadi. Kesepuluh yang masih waras (?) makin salting tak tahu mau gimana lagi. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak, karena..

"Henna-chan? Kamu ada didalam?"

Suara Sophie langsung terdengar bersamaan dengan dia yang membuka pintu mansion. Kebetulan Sophie mampir dengan Mitsuki dan Teru. Tapi alangkah sialnya ketika salah satu bantal yang dilempar Milo TEPAT mengenai sasaran. Tak lain dari wajah Sophie.

Sophie memasang senyumannya, namun wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan tangannya yang dikepalkan kuat-kuat berkata lain dari raut palsunya.

"O-MA-E!"

Kesembilan lainnya ditambah Mitsuki dan Teru langsung _hit the deck_ dari TKP.

"Hufh.. Setidaknya dengan adanya Sophie, latihan bisa balik lancar." Ujar Dohko.

YUI, Nishino, dan Mizuki hanya bisa cengir sweatdrop. _'A-Astaga..'_

* * *

><p><em>Kembali dengan Vocaloid + Henna..<em>

_._

_._

_kowashite, kowashite_

_tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i__. __mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

_moroi moroi moroi hito nante__. __shosen wa suterareta karakuri_.

_"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu__. __sore oshiete yo?_

Henna menyanyikan lagu _Karakuri Burst_ dengan lancar. Yang lainnya cukup menikmati suara Henna yang ternyata mirip asli dengan Akita Neru.

_kowashite, kowashite_

_subete o hai-jo-su-ru__. __owaranai hakai koudou_

_kiero kiero kiero aku subete__. __shosen wa ochibureta garakuta_

_"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu__. __sore oshiete yaru._

Alunan nyanyian Henna langsung disambut oleh suara Len (yang barusan balik dari RS). Ternyata duo ini sedang duet lagu ini.

"Sugoi.. Mereka cocok duet bersama." Puji Yuzuki.

"Henna tinggal ganti model rambut, lalu pakai contact lense warna kuning. Pasti mirip banget dengan Neru." Ujar IA.

"Kudengar Neru dan Len belakangan ini saling dekat-dekatan." Sahut Gumi.

"Waa! Kalau iya, mereka dua pasti cocok banget. Imej Michiyo juga cocok dengan Len lho." Gumam Miku.

"Wah, imut sekali kalau ada pairing beda fandom." Sahut IA.

Dell yang berada didekat mereka hanya diam sambil mendengus pelan mendengar percakapan mereka. "Dasar wanita.." gumamnya pelan.

Begitu keduanya menyelesaikan duetnya, sisanya bertepuk tangan (kecuali Dell). Ada juga yang asik bersiul-siul sambil sedikit menggoda.

"Ciee, ada sejoli baru niee!" goda Luka.

Henna langsung blush. "T-Tunggu! A-Aku.."

"Iya beneran! Kalian serasi banget! Kalau jadian pasti lebih mantap lagi!" Kokone makin memanaskan suasana.

Len juga agak merona, tapi tak separah Henna yang sudah benar-benar penuh dengan rona. "S-Sebenarnya.." gumam Len.

Semua perhatian langsung terpusat padanya.

"Kupikir Hasegawa-san juga lumayan kok.." Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dell masih tak tertarik untuk memperhatikan, sedangkan yang lainnya langsung heboh.

"KYAAAA! Kalian benar-benar kawaii!" jerit mereka.

"T-Tunggu!" seru Henna. "K-Kalian jangan salah sangka.. Tapi.. Err, saya jujur aja gak ada perasaan ke Len-san."

Len langsung membatu (?) ditempat. Yang lain juga bengong. Dell entah kenapa mulai tertarik untuk sedikit mengintip ke arah mereka. Henna yang tengah ditatap oleh tatapan bengong langsung sweatdrop.

"E-Err.. Saya... Nggak masksud.. Tapi jujur saja kalau saya suka Len-san hanya sebagai teman. Tak lebih dan tak kurang." Sahut Henna.

Yang lain langsung ber-ooh ria, Len tetap cengo dan Dell masih ngintip-ngintip dikit. (Dell: WOI! AUTHOR! KAU KIRA AWAK INI TUKANG NGINTIP? GUE NGGAK PERVERT!)

"Michiyo-san punya orang yang disukai gak?"

Henna jadi kelabakan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan IA. Dengan wajah penuh rona, Henna menjawab, "Err.. Y-Ya, saya punya.." ujar Henna. _'Malahan sudah pacaran dengan Ikki-san kok..'_

.

.

Hening

.

.

Heboh (?)

"CIIIIEEEEEEE! MICHIYO-SAN!" Jerit mereka kompak (plus Len, minus Dell)

Henna hanya bisa sweatdrop + jawdrop x blushing = komplit (?). (Henna: Rumus apaan tuh?)

Sementara Henna di tempat para Vocalo, bagaimana keadaan yang lainnya?

* * *

><p>Sophie menatap tajam ke arah goldies yang masih dilatih oleh ketiga guru mereka. Mitsuki dan Teru hanya bisa cengo.<p>

'_Kowaii...'_ batin mereka.

Baru saja Shura bergeser dari tempat duduknya, sebuah vas batu berukuran besar melayang tepat ke arahnya. Shura melotot horror ke arah Sophie yang sedang tersenyum begitu _kawaii._

"Gomen~ Tanganku tiba-tiba gatal~"

'_ASDFGHJKL! APA AJA DOSA KAMI EMANGNYA?!'_ batin para saint yang tadinya membuat kericuhan.

Kasihan deh kalian. Padahal karena dosa kalian itulah Sophie sudah turun tangan. Tobat ya bro! #100000 DeathGlare no jutsu

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Teru menoleh ke arah pintu dan beranjak untuk membuka pintunya. Ternyata seorang pemuda menunggu di depan. "Permisi, saya ingin mengantar beberapa tiket atas perintah dari master Vocaloid." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Eh? Tiket?" gumam Teru heran.

Sebelum Teru bisa mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan beberapa amplop coklat yang agak besar ke Teru. Buru-buru pemuda itu langsung permisi dan berlari menjauh.

Teru memandang amplop-amplop itu lalu membawanya masuk dan menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Ketika dibuka, isinya tiket-tiket kelas Crystal VIP untuk konser.

"_Twinkle in Happiness. A Vocaloid grand concert._" Gumam Mu sambil membaca isi tiket itu.

"Buset, banyak amat tiketnya!" seru Saga ketika melihat isi satu amplop tebal penuh dengan tiket VIP itu. Sedangkan yang diberikan ada 3 amplop besar.

"Coba hitung berapa jumlahnya." Sahut Shion.

"Semuanya.. ada.. 150 lembar tiket?!" jerit Dohko syok (?).

Deathmask yang kebetulan tengah minum langsung nyembur tepat ke wajah Camus. Camus hanya memasang raut cool tapi sudah dipastikan dia sudah gatal ingin melempar pacar Ringo itu ke dasar Siberia. Tapi Camus mungkin jaga-jaga imej.

Sekaligus kalau DM dilempar ke dasar Siberia, Camus juga gak bisa bayangin gimana ekspresi Nitsuki kalau pacar adiknya dibantai. Nanti malah dia sendiri dilempar ke Cocytus

"K-Kebanyakan tiketnya!" seru Sophie.

"Kalau dihitung, jumlah kita palingan kurang dari 50." Gumam Shaka.

Teru mengecek kembali amplop itu dan ternyata dia menemukan beberapa lembar surat dari pengirim tiket itu.

* * *

><p><em>Salam, saya master para Vocaloid.<em>

_Hasegawa-san meminta agar teman-temannya dapat menonton konser vocaloid._

_Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya atas bantuan Hasegawa-san untuk menggantikan Neru, saya mengirim 150 lembar tiket pada kalian._

_Saya tak tahu berapa jumlah kalian, tapi saya harap tiketnya cukup._

_Jikalau tak cukup, hubungi saya agar saya bisa menyiapkan beberapa puluh tiket crystal VIP lagi._

_Tertanda _

_M.V._

* * *

><p>Semuanya langsung cengo. "Kalau 150 kursi crystal VIP sudah di-booking, bagaimana sisanya dong? Pasti sudah habis.." ujar YUI.<p>

"Dilihat dari namanya saja, pasti kursi mahal." Gumam Nishino.

Ketika Teru melihat beberapa lembar surat lainnya, ternyata isi lembaran itu adalah surat tambahan dari sang master.

_Kalau kalian khawatir tentang tempat duduk yang kebanyakan, maka kalian tak perlu cemas. Masih banyak kursi yang tersedia._

* * *

><p><em>Konser ini diadakan di tokyo dome hall. Meskipun tempat itu harusnya hanya bisa menampung dengan kapasitas 3000 orang lebih, kami sudah memodifikasi semuanya. Kini tempat itu bisa menampung kapasitas lebih dari 10.000 orang, jadi jangan khawatir.<em>

_Tertanda_

_M.V_

* * *

><p>Semuanya sukses jawdrop. <em>'Gila bener konser ini. Mewahnya..!<em>' batin mereka.

Teru membaca lembar lainnya yang berisikan daftar-daftar tiket dan tempat duduk di konser itu serta harga tiketnya.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Box : Festive, maximum 35 orangbox, tersedia 2 box (__¥ 33.000)_

_Crystal VIP : 500 Kursi (__29.900)_

_VIP: 700 kursi (__¥ 15.000)_

_Platinum: 950 kursi (__¥ 10.300)_

_Gold : 1200 kursi (__¥ 8.700)_

_Tribun : Festive, maximum 2800 orang (¥ 5.600)_

_Regular : Festive, maximum 3.600 orang (¥ 3.500)_

* * *

><p>Semuanya langsung melotot ke arah harga tiket yang mereka dapatkan dari master vocaloid.<p>

'_33.000 yen?! 29.900 yen?! Harga macam apaan itu?! Emangnya ada yang mau beli tiket semahal itu?!'_ batin mereka, tak terkecuali siapapun.

Dibawah daftar harga itu, ada catatan tambahan lainya dari master Vocaloid yang bertuliskan : _Meski harganya segitu, sebenarnya seluruh kelas Crystal sudah sold out lho~_

Dan alhasilah mereka semua sweatdrop dan kejungkal kebelakang.

* * *

><p>Show Time!<p>

Awalnya Henna mengira kalau mereka akan mengenakan kostum dengan berbagai model dan sebagainya. Tapi ternyata mereka semua hanya mengenakan kostum putih ketat, dan rambut mereka juga diikat.

(A/N: Kalau mau dibayangin, coba bayangkan para vocaloid pakai baju ketat seperti punya Lee dn Guy (Nartuto). Tapi versi Vocaloid dan Henna, warna pakaian ketatnya warna putih polos. bukan warna hijau macam duo guru-murid itu.)

"Kita tampil seperti ini?" tanya Henna sweatdrop. Dia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan baju ketat itu, apalagi tadinya Len, Kaito dan Gakupo mimisan akut melihat lekuk tubuh Henna (?).

"Hahaha, memang selalu seperti ini kok." Ujar Luka. "Nantinya tiap kali tampil, kostum kita pasti ganti-ganti sesuai lagunya. Daripada ribet gituan, jadi kostum kita pakai sistem hologram." Jelasnya.

Henna ber-ooh ria. lalu mengintip sedikit keluar panggung. Tokyo Dome yang sudah dimodifikasi PENUH TOTAL. Henna sudah mau pingsan saat itu juga, ketepatan ketika Dell sudah muncul dibelakang Henna.

"Hey anak baru, jangan bilang kalau kau ini demam panggung." Sahutnya. "Menggelikan." Dengusnya.

Henna hanya bisa nyengir tipis. "M-Maafkan saya.. Permisi.." Henna langsung menjauh dari Dell. _'Aku ada salah ya?'_ batin Henna heran lalu bergabung dengan Kokone dkk.

Dell memandang diam Henna yang tengah diajak berbincang dengan Kokone, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tepukan dari belakangnya yang ternyata asalnya dari Oliver.

"_Hey, you don't say... You like her, eh?" _ goda Oliver.

Dell mendengus sebal. "Pake bahasa jepang _please_." Dengusnya.

Oliver terkekeh pelan. "Kau naksir sama Michiyo?" tanya Oliver to the point.

Dell gak langsung menjawab dan masih memandang Henna sebentar. "Yah, nggak naksir. Hanya tertarik. Entah kenapa." Sahut Dell.

Len, Kaito dan Gakupo langsung ikutan nimbrung. "Jiyaah, level lo tinggi amat mau nge-flirt cewek level tinggi macam dua." Ledek Gakupo.

"Tumbenan cowok macam elo punya taksiran." Goda Kaito.

"Ancur deh dunia." Celetuk Len. "Lagian lain kali sering-sering cek koran dong! Michiyo itu pewaris perusahaan pertambangan internasional tauk. Elo mah apa pula? Malah main suka."

"Udah kubilang aku gak suka dia! defenisi naksir dan tertarik itu ada bedanya juga." Balas Dell geram.

Begitu Oliver mau bicara, pengurus panggung langsung mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Di penampilan pertama, mereka semua akan tampil untuk 4 lagu.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu, kursi penonton..<em>

Para saints sudah duduk berjejer dengan rapinya di kursi Crystal VIP. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menunggu acara dimulai, ketika beberapa pendatang baru sukses membuat mereka cengo setengah mati. Apalagi Mitsuki, dan bronzies.

"Kalian..." Mata Mitsuki serasa mau copot melihat musuh-musuhnya ternyata ikutan nonton.

Ada Medusa, Minatour, Mirage (yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Murasaki), Doppelganger alias Murasaki, dan antek kepercayaan (baca: siksaan) Medusa. Kenapa mereka tak terlalu mencolok? Jelas-jelas karena mereka sudah berdandan layaknya manusia normal.

Meskipun Minatour yang paling masalah karena tubuhnya dan tanduknya, tapi tampaknya mereka bisa mengatasi hal itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalian penggemar Vocaloid." Sahut Ikki sweatdrop.

Antek itu mendengus kesal. "Eh, burung goreng! Buat info saja, semalam kami kedapatan tiket entah dari siapa. Isinya ada tiket-tiket konser ini. Kami gak ada kerjaan ya hasilnya nonton saja. MasBuLoh?!"

"Kalo iya kek mana?!" Seiya pakai nada gak nyantai.

"MOOO! Lo minta seruduk ya!" tantang Minatour.

"Lo itu yang minta kena seruduk." Alde mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Eh, kebo macam lu ngapain nyeruduk gua?!" Balas Minatour.

'_Kebo bilang Kebo. Setan lu!'_ batin para saint.

Nah, bagaimana para musuh itu bisa mendapatkan tiket? Mari flashback~ (?)

#Flashback modeON

_Antek Medusa yang biasa itu (?) sedang berjalan kembali ke markas ketika pemuda yang sama menghampirinya. Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan tiket itu dan langsung ngacir._

_Antek itu hanya natap amplop yang dipegangnya lalu segera menghadap Medusa._

"_Hah? Tiket konser? Ini lelucon ya?" tanya Medusa menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_S-Saya juga tak tahu, Medusa-sama! Tadi pemuda aneh langsung memberikannya padaku. Begitu mau kutangkap, eh sudah ngacir." Jelas antek itu. _

_Medusa berpikir sejenak sambil memegang dagunya. "Hmm.. Mungkin ini bisa jadi menarik.." gumam Medusa sambil tersenyum licik._

"_Eh?" antek itu memiringkan kepalanya._

#Flashback modeOFF.

Begitu Seiya mau angkat bicara, lampu mulai dimatikan dan menjadi signal bahwa konser segera dimulai.

Begitu _spotlight_ sudah menyala, keempat belas vocaloid (plus Henna) langsung keluar panggung dan menyanyikan lagu Freely tomorow, Bad End Night, Twilight Night, dan Alice in Musicland secara berturut-turut. Tiap lagu, kostum hologram mereka berganti-ganti.

Kemudian beberapa langsung turun dan menyisakan Luka dan Miku duet dan tak lupa kostum hologram mereka berubah lagi. Kemudian lanjut lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi sampai akhirnya giliran Henna untuk duet dengan Kaito yang mengambil bagian rap.

_nanzen no yoru wo koe chijimaranai sukima wo  
>furikaeri furikaeru kagami ni utsuru kemono<br>nanzen mo hi ha nobori hirogatteku sukima wo  
>tachidomari tachidomaru kagami ni utsuru kemono<em>

Para saint menikmati acara itu, sampai mereka merasakan aura yang benar-benar tidak sedap (?). setelah dilihat, asal aura itu dari Shaka dan Ikki. Ternyata duo ini hanya diluar-luar saja rival, tapi aslinya memang kompakan.

"S-Sudahlah, Oi! Itukan cuman konser! Nggak ada yang lain." Gumam Aiolia sweatdrop.

Yah itulah menurutmu Aiolia. Ketepatan ketika Shaka dan Ikki mulai tenang, Henna dan Kaito ganti menjadi duet lagu Cantarella. Kebetulan Kaito (entah sengaja atau nggak) pakai improvisasi gerakan. Seharusnya hanya sekedar tarian, tapi Kaito langsung merangkul Henna. Tak lupa tangannya di pinggang si gadis pirang itu.

Jumlah aura yang keluar melipat ganda. Untunglah sekitar mereka itu kursinya pada kosong semua. Karena mereka diberi tiket kelebihan. (#gubrak!)

Setelah selesai Cantarella, Kaito turun panggung dan giliran Henna untuk solo. Kostum hologram yang awalnya gaun warna perak langsung berubah. Sekarang dia memakai kostum yang sama persis dengan Rin di PV Meltdown.

Latar panggungnya (yang juga pakai sistem hologram) langsung berubah juga. Tampaknya Henna sekarang seakan-akan berdiri di atas genangan air. Musik dimulai dan begitu juga gerakan tubuh Henna yang langsung mengikuti irama lagu itu, tak lain dari 'Meltdown'

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa solo dan duet serta tampil bersama, akhirnya konser Vocaloid berakhir dengan total 35 lagu.<p>

"Sugoi! Michiyo keren banget waktu nyanyiin lagu Leia!" puji Luka.

"Waktu nyanyiin lagu Fear Garden juga gak kalah mantap!" seru Gumi. "Tambah lagi ternyata senyuman yandere Michiyo benar-benar nyata." (?)

Para Vocaloid cewek asik bercipika-cipiki tentang Henna yang mampu mengatasi konser pertamanya (meski tadi di panggung dia uda mau pingsan).

Sementara itu, vocaloid cowok juga saling ngerumpi (?).

"_Yeesh, do you really have to touch her hip, Kaito?"_ tanya Oliver sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Don't you even notice there is a murderous aura comming from the Crystal VIP seat? I think someone is furious when you touched Michiyo."_

Kaito hanya bisa nyengir. "Namanya juga kesempatan bro!" jawab Kaito santai. "Jarang-jarang ada cewek 12 tahun tapi body nya itu asli.."

"Body siapa, Kaito?"

Kaito langsung mematung dan membalikkan kepalanya pelan-pelan untuk melihat Miku sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil senyum yandere, penuh hawa pembantai.

"B-Bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Kaito sambil mencoba tertawa kecil.

Tapi Miku malah gak mau tau dan akhirnya sang vocaloid bersurai biru itu harus diseret Miku keluar.

'_Kowaii..'_batin Henna sweatdrop. Tapi anak ini gak sadar kalau dia gak ada bedanya dikitpun. (Henna: WOI!)

"_Well, that's what he got if she dare his girlfriend. And i'm talking about Miku."_ Ujar Oliver.

"_Yup, i agree with you."_ Gumam Henna sweatdrop sambil mendoakan nasib si Kaito.

Setelah puas cipika-cipiki, serta menerima jadwal konser lainnya, akhirnya mereka bubar. Henna sedang asik membereskan tas miliknya ketika Dell menghampirinya.

"Hey anak baru, selamat ya." Sahutnya datar.

"Hah? Selamat kenapa, Dell-san?" tanya Henna.

Dell menghela nafasnya malas. "Ya karna kau bisa ngatasi demam panggungmu lah! Belum lagi tadi kau lumayan juga."

Henna agak terkejut. Pemuda yang jarang bicara itu kini memujinya?

"Err.. Makasih ya. Saya permisi." Henna langsung ngebut keluar agar jauh dari Dell.

'_Vocaloid yang aneh.'_ Batin Henna.

Dell tetap memerhatikan Henna yang kini berjalan menjauh. Para vocaloid hanya bisa cekikikan melihat pemuda itu.

"_Let's just hope Dell isn't serious about Michiyo.."_ gumam Oliver.

"Lho? Ada apa emangnya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya jelas-jelas jangan dong. Semalam aku sama Oliver ketepatan lihat Michiyo sama pacarnya." Ujar Luka.

"_Oh, you mean the blue haired guy?"_ tanya Oliver yang dibalas anggukan Luka.

"Wat?! Pacar?!" Rin nyaris menjerit kegirangan (?).

"Darimana yakin itu pacarnya?" tanya Gakupo heran.

"_Of course we're sure. That boy kissed Michiyo's cheek last night. Isn't it obvious?"_ tanya Oliver.

Gakupo ngangguk ngerti. "_Yes_, saya sangat _understand much_ banget." Jawab Gakupo ngasal.

GUBRAAAAAK!

Dan langsunglah yang mendengar itu kejungkal ke belakang.

"Gakupo-san kalau gak tau bahasa inggris ya gak usah pakai! Aku juga tahu bahasa jepang! Perkataan Gakupo-san itu diskriminasi tingkat genosida ke perbahasaan inggris tauk!" jerit Oliver dalam bahasa jepang.

Dan sekali lagi mereka langsung jatuh ala gag comic. Oliver ikut-ikutan baka nih.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, diluar..<p>

"Aku tau ini pertanyaan aneh, cuman apa kau gak punya niat buat nyerang kami atau sebagaimana gituan?" tanya Hyoga.

"Gak perlu. Tuh tengok kebo kami." Medusa menunjuk Minatour yang sudah teler dan sedang digendong oleh anteknya. "Lain kali aja. Aku juga malas."

Kemudian musuh-musuh itu langsung berjalan pergi dan menyisakan para saint sweatdrop. _'Mereka ini seriusan antagonis atau apa?'_

"Minnaaa!"

Semuanya langsung beralih ke Henna yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. "Maaf kelamaan." Ujarnya.

"Gak apa. Ayo pulang?"ajak Mu.

"Ayo!"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Esoknya, Henna langsung teringat ada tawaran dari Mitsuki. Kebetulan karena Sophie mau masuk Mitsuishi Gakuen (sekolah Mitsuki), mungkin Henna juga mau ikutan nebeng (?).

Sekarang ini, Henna berdiri di depan sekolah Mitsuki dan masih memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Beberapa hari sebelum ke Tokyo, Henna memang sudah daftar ke Mitsuishi Gakuen. Sekarang ini dia akan ikut beberapa test untuk loncat kelas.

"Kalau umur 12 tahun ya harusnya di kelas SD dong.. Ini malah ngincar kelas atas." Gumam Henna. "Ah sudahlah.."

Henna langsung masuk dan berjalan ke kantor kepala sekolah. Ketepatan ketika Henna baru masuk, lonceng istirahat langsung berbunyi. Kebetulan Henna lewat kelas 8-S dan Jabu tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Lho? Buat apa kemari, Henna?" tanya Jabu.

"Nng, buat ikut ujian. Aku kan daftar ke sekolah ini." Ujar Henna.

"Lho? Kan tinggal daftar. Ngapain ujian segala?"

"Aku mau loncat kelas. Males di kelas 7." Lalu dia kembali berjalan santai ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Sesampai di kantor KepSek..

"Ah, Hasegawa-san. Silahkan ikuti saya." Kepala sekolah langsung menuntun Henna ke ruang kelas yang sengaja dibiarkan kosong.

Setelah mempersilahkan Henna duduk, seorang guru datang dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kosong padanya.

"Nah, Hasegawa-san kami minta untuk mengisi lembar-lembar ini dengan pelajaran yang anda ingat. Silahkan mulai dan jikalau kertasnya kurang, silahkan beritahu saya."

Henna mengangguk lalu mulai menggoreskan pensilnya ke kertas-kertas itu. 1 jam kemudian, Henna memberikan kertas-kertas itu dan disuruh menunggu di kantor KepSek. Tapi guru yang mengawas tadi langsung sweatdrop.

'_Tadi dia sampai 7 kali minta tambah kertas. Sekarang ini udah puluhan lembar, timbal balik, penuh pula.'_ Batin guru itu yang langsung membawa tumpukan kertas tadi ke kantor guru agar diperiksa.

Pulang Sekolah..

Baru saja para murid berhamburan keluar ketika Henna juga barusan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dengn gontai. Wajahnya benar-benar lemas.

Para bronzies, Sophie dan Mitsuki sudah menunggu Henna di luar kantor KepSek, tapi mereka heran juga kenapa wajah Henna jadi gak semangat gituan. Hal pertama yang masuk ke pikiran adalah : 'Henna tak cukup kualifikasi untuk loncat kelas'

"Sudahlah semangat saja, Henna. Kami bisa ngunjungi kelas bawah kapanpun kok." Hibur Shiryu.

Henna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa bilang aku netap di kelas 7?"

Kini semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Henna. "Jadi kamu kok lemes amat?" tanya Seiya.

"Aku.. Memang cukup kualifikasi untuk loncat kelas.. Hanya aja.."

"Ya...?" tanya semuanya serempak.

"Aku ngejar kelas 8... Tapi malahan KepSek dan guru-guru lain merekomendasikan kelas 10 buatku! Gimana nih?!"

'_Duh~ gila bener ni anak..'_

...

Henna: Huft.. Konser pertamaku sukses juga ^^

Ketrin: Semoga beruntung dengan sekolahmu~

Henna: Salahku juga kenapa mesti belajar gila-gilaan sebelum test... #pundung modeON

Ketrin*sweatdrop*: Itu mah disyukurin, bukan dipundungin..

Henna: Err.. Balas review?

Ketrin: Maybe not this time.. Gak mood..

Henna: Well, then.. Nantikan AHB yang selanjutnya! Kebetulan ada sedikit suprise buat mereka semua~

Goldies: #merinding_ring_ding_dong (?)


	4. Come and Go

**After HelloBaby!**

**Okay! Mari kita lihat aksi 14 pejuang kita! Dan kita akan mendapat suprise di akhiran chappy ini!**

**Enjoooy~~**

* * *

><p>Beberapa setelah konser besar Henna yang pertama, tampaknya dia diundang untuk sekedar perayaan kecil. Tapi sialnya, dia bangun kesiangan. Alhasil Henna harus lari sana-sini untuk mengejar waktu.<p>

"A-Aku akan kembali agak lama. Ada makanan beku yang bisa dihangatkan di microwave dan cukup untuk semuanya buat makan siang dan malam. Jaga mansion dengan baik, kalau masalah bersih-bersih itu sudah ditanggung house keeper nanti."

Henna langsung mengambil tas sekaligus mengambil sepotong roti dan berlari ke pintu depan. Tetapi sebelum keluar, dia kembali berbicara.

"Oh, dan tolong jangan berbuat hal yang aneh. Nanti manager kita akan menjelaskan kembali buat hari ini. Nikmati sarapan kalian."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya." Sahut Aiolos.

Henna tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba sejumlah perasaan aneh menjalari dirinya. "Aku kenapa yah?" gumamnya. Lalu bergegas masuk ke mobil dan segera memacu kendaraan itu dengan agak cepat.

Eh tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan anak umur 12 tahun boleh ngendarain mobil? Wah Henna, mau kena tangkap polisi pula nih. #Author_Dilempar_KeSumur

Sementara itu di Mansion, manager mereka baru muncul. Dia juga membawa tumpukan kertas dan membagikannya ke semuanya.

"Hah? Apaan ini? Daftar lagu?" tanya Kanon.

"Tentu saja. Daftar lagu konser pertama kalian buat hari ini. Apa lagi?" tanya Manager itu.

Hening menggerogoti suasana. Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat, Milo langsung menyambar hpnya dan menelepon Henna.

"HENNA?! KITA KONSER HARI INI?!" jeritnya histeris.

'_Tentu saja. Masa kalian lupa? Tapi aku memang tidak dijadwalkan tampil di konser pertama. Lagipula tenanglah, ini masih konser kecil. Konser besarnya diadakan pada hari terakhir. Lagian kalian kan sudah hapal semua lagu!'_

Aldebaran langsung menyambar hp itu. "Iya, kami memang sudah mati-matian hapal lagunya. Cuman kami gak nyangka konsernya hari ini!"

'_Itu mah DK, alias Derita Kalian!'_

Dan dengan itu, telepon diputuskan. Suasana hening canggung kembali menghampiri. Akhirnya manager mereka buka mulut.

"Kita punya jadwal ketat! Ayo siap-siap! Kita harus ke lokasi konser untuk latihan panggung."

Mau tak mau, akhirnya ke-14 pemuda itu pasrah saja dan langsung pergi ke lokasi yang dituju. Sesampai disana, panggung dan tempat penonton memang tak sebesar konser vocaloid yang lalu. Tapi tetap bisa disebut banyak.

"B-Bagaimana kita bisa sukses malam ini?" gumam Dohko sweatdrop.

"Kalau dipikir, ini rada mustahil juga yah.." sahut Camus ikutan sweatdrop.

"Turunlah imej cool milikku ini." Ratap Shura.

"Sama deh disini..." DM ikutan meratap.

"Memangnya kalian punya imej ya?" sindir Aiolia. "Perasaan gengsi kalian udah turun harga berkat beberapa author lainnya."

Wah Aiolia~ Kamu pandai juga bikin kalimat nge-jlebb yah?

Kembali mau tak mau, mereka langsung saja tancap menyiapkan latihan mereka yang sumveh amit-amit rumitnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana dengan Henna dan para Vocaloid?<strong>

Pesta jauh lebih gila dari yang dipikirkan. Kenapa itu? Bilanglah Meiko dan beberapa yang lain sudah mabuk duluan.

Henna hanya duduk senyum bersama yang lain sambil memegang teh di tangannya. Lama-kelamaan, proses mabuk mereka makin parah.

"M-Minnaa~ *hik* Ayo pesstaa~ *hik*" sorak Gakupo sambil melambaikan katana dan gelas sake miliknya.

"Mi-ku~ Sini sayaang~ *hik*" Kaito langsung memeluk dan bergelayut manja dengan Miku.

Miku sendiri gak tahu mau berbuat apa. Mau mukul dia, tapi Kaito sedang mabuk jadi sia-sia saja. Tapi kaito malah makin menjadi. Dia mulai nge-strip didepan semuanya dan dia juga langsung melingkarkan syalnya ke Miku.

"Tambah sakee~" ternyata itu Len yang juga ikutan mabuk.

"Astaga Len! Kau kok mabuk?! Kemari kamu!" bentak Rin mengejar saudara kembarnya.

"Rin bego! Weeeq~ *hik*" Len langsung menghindari saudarinya.

Setelah melihat situasi yang benar-benar susah, Henna jadi risih total. Apalagi yang mabuk-mabuk benar-benar menggila.

"S-Sepertinya kita harus menyudahi mabuk-mabukkan ini deh." Ujar Henna.

"Iya cuman bagaimana yah?" gumam Luka.

Henna langsung kepikiran satu ide. "Yang masih waras dan sadar silahkan keluar ruangan. Aku akan menyadarkan mereka."

"L-Lho? Kok mesti keluar?" tanya IA.

Henna tertawa gugup. "E-Ehehe.. P-Percayalah padaku.. Kalian benar-benar tak ingin melihat caraku.."

Dan dengan itu, pintu itupun ditutup. Yang diluar hanya terdiam sebentar. Tetapi kemudian beberapa suara menyusul.

**BRAKK! PYYARR! BRRUKK! BAANG! DHUUAK! MEEOONK! (?)**

Dan pintu kembali dibuka oleh Henna yang menampilkan senyum manis ala pepsodent. Sedangkan yang lainnya yang tadinya mabuk kini sudah kembali normal sambil memegang air soda dan juga memegangi kepala mereka.

"Itte... Kepalaku sakit sekali.." erang Meiko.

"Kenapa bisa gini sih.." keluh Gakupo.

Sisanya hanya bisa nyengir kasihan. Tapi sekaligus penasaran bagaimana Henna bisa nyadarkan mereka.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kalian takkan mau tahu bagaimana caraku menangani ini." Ujar Henna.

"Err.. Mari kembali merayakan?" ajak Yuzuki buat mencairkan suasana.

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali Bersama Goldies.<strong>.

"Satu! Dua! Satu! Dua! Ayolah, waktu kita hanya hitungan jam!" seru Aphrodite yang ternyata sedang latihan dengan yang lain. Dan tampaknya dia yang memimpin tarian ini.

"Aku tahu waktu kita tinggal dikit, Dite! Ga perlu diteriakkan begitu juga!" gerutu Kanon.

"S-Sepertinya.. Claustrophobic milikku kambuh.." Mu langsung merinding berat.

"Cup Cup, murid sensei yang baik.." Shion langsung meluk domba muda yang moe itu (?)

"Mayday Mayday (?), saya lupa lirik lagu yang ini." Sahut Shaka.

"Lagi-lagi, Shaka? Sini kuajarin.." ujar Dohko.

Setidaknya mereka cukup sibuk dan stress sebelum konser itu. Beberapa jam kemudian, Kursi penonton terisi penuh betul. Baru saja mereka menyusun rencana buat kabur, tahu-tahu langsung dipergoki manager mereka.

"Kalian bagaimana sih? Melawan sejumlah musuh kuat, kalian ketagihan. Nyanyi didepan orang langsung minggat." Keluh sang Manager.

"Ini mah beda cerita. Lagian kami ini SAINT! Ngga penghibur!" protes DM.

"Ooh yakin mau bilang itu?" tanya manager itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi penonton.

Ternyata Matsushima bersaudara sudah disana. Terlebih lagi sang pujaan hati si DM, yakni Matsushima Ringo. Dan apakah reaksi sang Cancer?

"AYO LAKUKAN INI! UN!" serunya berapi-api sambil niru aksen Deidara dari Naruto Shippuden.

"DEMI ADIK KESAYANGANKU!" Aphrodite ikutan nebeng.

"Itu sih kalian.." gerutu Camus pelan.

Itu yang dikatakannya sebelum melihat Kelima bronzies dan ditambah.. Siria.

"S-Setelah dipikir-pikir, sayang juga kalau kita tak tampil yah.." sahut Camus yang berubah pikiran.

Kebetulan Sophie, Shizen dan Mitsuki dan Teru juga datang juga datang.

"Lumayan.. Buat bikin Mitsuki bangga punya sahabat dengan kakak yang multi-talenta." ujar Shaka.

"S-Shaka..." semuanya nyaris menjitak Shaka saking narsisnya.

"Yosh! Sophie dan Shizen disini! Gue unjuk bakat gue!" seru Milo.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka kedatangan penonton lain. Seperti Reon dan Larissa yang melambaikan spanduk yang cukup besar dengan nama" goldies terpampang. Kiki juga menyemangati guru-gurunya dari kursi penonton.

Keempat belas pemuda itu akhirnya semangat juga. Eits salah! Shura belum semangat-semangat juga. Setidaknya itu sebelum Makino sang satu-satunya buat si a'a Shura sudah datang.

"KITA KUASAI PANGGUNG INI!" seru Shura.

"Yooshh!" balas yang lain.

Dan mulailah konser pertama mereka. Di penampilan pertama, mereka agak kaku dan kikuk apalagi ketika disoraki. Tapi lama kelamaan, mereka mulai semangat juga dan akhirnya memberikan penampilan yang keren.

Tapi dengan sialnya, saat ditengah tarian..

"Auh! Saga! Kau salah arah tau!"

"Iya gue tau! Ga pake tereak plus muncrat ya!"

"Diam aja deh, pak tua! Abang macam apa sih gak becus?!"

"_What the hell?! _Syaddap aja yah, naga jigong jengkol!"

Asli para penonton dan para goldies yang sepanggung dengan keduanya langsung sweatdrop berat. Mungkin mereka pernah lihat kesalahan pada panggung, tapi kesalahan macam apa pula ini?

Karena tak tahan sama kelakuan mereka bak double kucing garong (?), akhirnya mereka berdua ditendang sampai nyusruk ke kursi para FG.

Apakah kalian tahu reaksi kimia untuk ini?

Saga dan Kanon + para FG FG histeris + keduanya diperebutkan + keduanya langsung lari.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DHUAK! DHUUG!**

S-Setelah dipikir, mari lanjutkan cerita ya~ ^^;

.

.

Panggung masih utuh tanpa gemini itu. Ya iyalah, masih utuh karena gak terjadi apapun #plakk. Sisa goldies kini mengambil alih panggung. Wah, bling-bling~ #Author_Gila_modeON

"Woah, boleh juga mereka ini!" puji Reon.

"Eh, tunggu. Henna kok gak ada maju daritadi?" tanya Nitsuki. Yang lain juga ikutan celingak celinguk.

"Kasian Ikki, pujaan hatinya tak menampakkan diri.." goda Seiya.

"Aah! Diam aja lo!" bentak Ikki sewot.

"Tapi serius lho, Henna-chan kemana?" tanya Sophie dan Mitsuki bersamaan.

Dan untuk jawaban pertanyaan itu, Henna masih bersama para Vocaloid yang kini memainkan ToD. Karena Henna tak ingin cari mati, maka dia hanya memilih Truth dari tadi. Tapi sepertinya Truth yang dilontarkan juga cari mati.

"Berapa ukuran bust mu?"

"Kalau diberikan waktu berduaan dengan cowok yang kau sukai selama 5 menit, kalian ngapain aja?"

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya kamu ini incest?"

Nah, pertanyaan cari mati kan? Tapi yang cari mati itu mereka, bukan Henna lho~ XD

Setelah sejam bermain ToD, Henna melirik ke arloji tangannya dan cukup terhenyak dengan waktu. Seharusnya dia datang ke konser dan ikut menjadi suporter. Tapi sepertinya konser sudah berjalan agak lama.

"Maaf semuanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi." Sahutnya sambil mulai mengambil tas.

"Eh? Sayang banget deh, gak mau lama-lama lagi?" tanya Luka

"Maaf ya. Lain kali saja." Dan itulah kata terakhir sebelum dia keluar melalui pintu dan segera masuk ke mobil.

Kembali dengan ksatria emas. Akhirnya konser kecil namun meriah itu sudah datang hingga akhirnya. Dan tentu acara itu diakhiri dengan sepatah kata oleh mereka.

"Kami tersanjung untuk mendapati kalian semua menyemangati kami disini." Sahut Shion.

"Menyenangkan rasanya bisa menunjukkan yang kami mampu pada kalian." Lanjut Dohko.

"Sekian konser kami. Semoga malam kalian indah!" seru Saga semangat.

Keempat belas pemuda itu langsung membungkuk hormat dan diikuti dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang lain. Kemudian konser itu resmi berakhir.

Seiya dkk tentunya langsung melesat ke belakang panggung untuk mengucap selamat. Sorakan dan pujian terdengar riuh dari belakang panggung. Tapi ada satu orang yang tetap berdiam disana.

"Shaka, kamu kenapa?" tanya Mu.

"Henna dari tadi kok belum muncul yah.." gumam Shaka.

"Yah, dia kan tengah pesta dengan yang lain. Palingan pulang larut."

"Tapi dia bilang dia hanya hadir sebentar lalu akan datang untuk konser ini. Tapi tadi masih ada bangku kosong."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia menikmati waktunya. Namanya juga remaja."

"Bukan masalah itu juga, Mu.."

"Hah? Jadi?"

"Aku.. Entah kenapa punya firasat aneh."

"Firasat aneh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Itu dia aku agak bingungnya..."

Mu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi memang sejujurnya saja, dia juga merasa ganjil dari tadi. Dia penasaran apakah yang lainnya juga merasa sama.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Henna sendiri agak bete juga menghadapi masalahnya. Ternyata hujan turun dengan deras, lampu mobilnya agak redup, dan dia sudah tahu betul kalau konser sudah berakhir.<p>

"Seharusnya aku tadi lihat waktu. Kalau begini sih susahnya selangit." Keluh Henna.

Dia langsung menginjak gas agak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar harus ngebut karena keadaan makin rumit. Apalagi angin kencang mulai bertiup. Makin susah rasanya melihat jalan.

"Setidaknya aku harus menelepon salah satu dari mereka.." gumam Henna yang langsung meraih ponselnya.

Setelah men-dial nomor Milo, nada sambung terdengar dan kemudian diikuti dengan sahutan seseorang.

'_Halo?'_

"Ah, Shizen-chan?"

'_Hee? Henna-chan? Dimana Henna-chan? Konser sudah selesai dari tadi.'_

"Gomen, aku terlalu terbawa suasana di pesta tadi."

'_Souka. Jadi ini sudah dijalan?'_

"Ya, aku sudah jalan- AAAAAAHHH!"

'_Henna-chan?! Henna-chan?!'_

Yang lainnya menatap heran ke arah Shizen yang menjerit histeris di telepon.

"S-Siapa tadi itu, Shizen?" tanya Milo.

"H-Henna-chan! Tadi dia bilang dia sedang dijalan, tapi tiba-tiba yang kudengar hanya jeritan dan..."

Hening sejenak, kemudian Shizen langsung menekan tombol speaker. Yang terdengar hanyalah..

.

.

_CKIIIIIIIIITT. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .BRAAK! . . . BRAAKK! . . . . .CRRAAASHH!_

Mendengar itu, sontak saja semuanya langsung pucat. Terutama Shaka dan Ikki. Mereka langsung bertanya pada Shizen dimana lokasinya, tapi sayang Henna tak mengatakan apapun tentang lokasinya.

Apalagi Mitsuki dan Sophie yang tak bisa melacak sisa Cosmo Henna. Namun sangat beruntung mereka karena ponsel Milo bisa melacak sinyal ponsel Henna. Setelah mendapat lokasi akurat, mereka langsung menginjak gas kesana.

Area yang mereka tuju hanya jalanan sepi dengan jurang yang cukup dalam disamping jalanan. Mengikuti dari sisa bekas ban yang ada dijalanan dan pagar yang hancur, mereka hanya bisa tertegun melihat sisa mobil Henna yang lumayan hancur.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, kelima bronze saint langsung terjun kebawah. Fortuna masih berpihak di sisi mereka karena Henna masih berada di mobil itu, tertahan oleh sabuk pengamannya. Tapi cukup sial melihat jumlah darah yang sudah keluar darinya.

Setelah aksi penyelamatan itu, Henna segera dilarikan ke RS. Kabar baiknya, jiwanya masih tertolong. Setelah proses pengobatan dan perawatan, Henna sadar dari komanya.

Kebetulan yang berjaga disamping Henna itu kembar Gemini dan Aldebaran yang langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Astaga, kau buat kami khawatir setengah mati aja.." desah Saga sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Kalau masalah baku hantam, lancar aja. Ini nyetir sampai acara nyusruk jurang segala? CaPer ya?" celetuk Kanon.

"Sudahan deh. Yang penting istirahat saja dulu. Masih ada beberapa hari sebelum konser kedua kami." Gumam Aldebaran sambil menuang segelas air.

Yang disahuti dari tadi hanya diam sambil memasang tatapan heran ke arah ketiga pemuda itu. Begitu Aldebaran menyodorkan air putih, dia menerimanya dengan agak ragu.

"Hey, kenapa sih? Kaku amat." Ujar Kanon.

Lagi-lagi suasana hening. Namun pecah ketika Henna bersuara.

"Apakah aku..."

Ketiganya menoleh ke arahnya, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apakah aku mengenal kalian?"

Pertanyaan simple itu sukses membuat ketiganya mematung terkejut.

"U-Ulangi pertanyaan tadi?"

"Nng.. Apa aku mengenal kalian? Kalian siapa?"

Kini ketiganya benar-benar tak bisa percaya. Hanya ada 2 kata untuk ini.

.

.

.

_Memory Loss._

_._

_._

**TBC...**

Ketrin: Owalaah, Gajenya.. Nah, untuk mencegah Henna baca bagian ini... aku panggil OC SS Omega saya dulu ya~

Ellysion: Tak perlu manggil, saya disini dari tadi.

Fudo: Saya juga..

Ketrin: Chiakinya?

Ellysion: Pacaran sama Yoru.

Ketrin: Kamu sendiri ngga pacaran sama orang?

Ellysion: Aku tak punya pacar..

Fudo: Dan aku akan membatasi beberapa hal kalau menyangkut kalimat 'pacaran'

Ellysion: *sigh* kenapa sih harus seperti ini, To- eh! Fudo-nii?

Ketrin: 'To-' apa? *curiga*

Fudo: G-Gak perlu tau juga kali!

Ketrin: Apa itu 'To-'? #maksa

EllyFudo: Seriusan Gak Apapun!

* * *

><p>#AmuletWin777<p>

Fudo: Wah, Murasaki gak ragu-ragu juga membuat pergerakan.

Ellysion: Jadi maunya gimana coba?

Fudo: Lu-Lupakan aja.. #sweatdrop

Ketrin: Sepertinya hari-hari Henna bakalan lebih sibuk nih. Good luck in 10 Henna~

Fudo: Kejam amat nih cewek.

Ketrin: Lebih seram Ellysion..

Fudo: Thumbs up! (y)

Ellysion: ?

* * *

><p>#Gianti-Faith<p>

Fudo: Sepertinya saya harus berguru dengan Sophie.

Ellysion: H-Hah? Buat apa coba?

Fudo: Biar ceramahku makin akurat dan tajam.

Ellysion: Gak perlu berguru, ceramahanmu memang sudah menusuk banget~

Ketrin: ^^; Ah, Sophie mau tampil? Itu bisa diurus dengan gampang XD. Tapi tunggu sang putri bangun dari amnesianya~

Fudo: Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi.

Ellysion: Ni anak memang kejam..

* * *

><p>#TsukiRin Matsushima 29<p>

Camus: *nongol* iya, saya maafin. *pergi*

Ketrin: Datang gak diundang...

Fudo: Pergi gak diantar..

Ellysion: memangnya jelangkung apa? #sweatdrop

Ketrin: Eh! Sepertinya aku lupa masukkan kalian ya?! Wahahaha, kukira kalian datang juga! Setidaknya di konser ini hadir smua kan?

Fudo: Kalau dipikirin sayang juga tiket itu..

Ellysion: Yang ngirim kurang kerjaan.

Fudo: Yang buat fic ini lebih KuKer..

Ketrin: #banting_Fudo

* * *

><p>#Matsushima Maiko<p>

Ellysion: Yah, dari bakatnya Henna-san akhirnya nurun juga ke anaknya.

Ketrin: Tapi tetap aja kok, suara yang paling keren itu milik Rhea.

Fudo: Bukan. Suara milik Rhea bukan yang terkeren disekitar sini..

Ketrin: Hah? Masa?

Ellysion: Siapa dong?

Fudo: Suaranya mandagora. Jeritannya sukses bikin orang mati kan?

Ketrin, Ellysion: #tepuk_Jidat

* * *

><p>#ScorpioNoKuga<p>

Ketrin: Lumayan dong, Henna ada teman seangkatan~

Fudo: Meski umurnya juga lain tuh.

Ellysion: Itu tak jadi masalah. Buktinya aku aja aneh juga toh..

Ketrin: Haha, homeschooling sendiri~

Ellysion: Setidaknya prosesnya lebih tenang, tanpa ada ribut sana-sini..

Ketrin: Tapi kalau kamu sama anak-anak calon saint, kamu ikutan ribut toh.

Fudo: Malahan membiarkan mereka bermanja denganmu..

Ellysion: J-Jangan bahas itu -_-"

Ketrin: Yah permirsa, inilah ciri-ciri calon ibu yang baik~

* * *

><p>Ah, sekian fic gaje ini. Doain biar cepat updet ya~<p>

Mind to RnR?


	5. Otanjoubi Omedetou

After HelloBaby

Jreeng~ terakhir kali, sudah ada masalah datang! Bagaimana selanjutnya!? Silahkan saksikan! Eh, baca maksudnya ^/^ ;

Dan omong".. gomen updetnya telat.. gara" keenakan tidur jadinya lupa deh XD

* * *

><p>Ketiganya mematung menatap Henna. Apa barusan benar bahwa dia bertanya siapa mereka dan apakah mereka pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.<p>

"Kalian kenapa diam?"

Pertanyaan Henna membuyarkan konsentrasi ketiganya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Panggil Shaka kemari.." sahut Saga.

Kanon –dengan tumbenannya- menuruti kakaknya dan langsung memanggil sang kakak yang sedang berada di lantai bawah rumah sakit itu. Setelah melihat keadaan aslinya, Shaka tak berhenti-henti menggumamkan 'Aku tak percaya ini.'

Mitsuki dan Sophie juga disana dan kondisinya tak berbeda jauh dari Shaka.

"N-Nee, Henna-chan.. Bagaimana dengan kami berdua? Ingat? Mitsuki dan Sophie.." ujar Sophie sambil menggenggam tangan Henna erat.

Tapi jawaban yang terlontar benar-benar membuat sakit hati.

"Tak pernah kudengar dan kukenal sebelumnya.."

Dan kali ini, keenam orang di ruangan itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Setelah dokter dipanggil, ternyata dugaan mereka mendatangi. Kepala gadis itu terbentur cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan masalah pada memorinya.

"Tapi biasanya penderita memory loss akan mengingat setidaknya beberapa hal. Tapi mari kita tes dulu, apa berlaku pada nona Hasegawa. Aku akan berkunjung beberapa hari kedepan. Setidaknya biarkan dia terbiasa dengan kalian." jelas dokter itu. Lalu ia pergi.

Lagi-lagi hening total dan akhirnya Aldebaran memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Baiklah, mari mulai dari awal saja. Aku Aldebaran. Ini si kembar, Saga dan Kanon. Yang pirang ini, Shaka dan kedua gadis muda ini adalah Sophie dan Mitsuki."

"Senang bertemu."

Ah, sangatlah menusuk jikalau sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria tapi dibalas dengan sahutan singkat dan datar. Dan benar saja, Aldebaran langsung pundung.

"K-Kamu ingat namamu ga?" tanya Kanon.

"Aku Hasegawa Michiyo dengan nama kecil, Henna."

Okay, itu agak mengagumkan. Setidaknya dia ingat namanya. Lengkap lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan teman? Apa kau mengingat salah satu dari kami?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu kalian seumur hidupku. Malahan kalian ini siapa sih? Dari tadi nanya aku ingat atau tidak. Orang asing yang aneh.."

Dan yak! Mitsuki yang hampir pundung.

"Malahan.. ini sekarang aku lagi dimana toh?" tanya Henna.

"R-Rumah sakit.." ujar Saga.

Kali ini, Henna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"Sejak kapan aku masuk rumah sakit. Sudahlah.. aku ingin kembali saja."

Kelimanya berpandangan heran. "Kembali kemana?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Ke rumahku. Besok aku harus pergi ke mansion milik keluarga Kido."

Kelimanya makin cengo.

"Hanya ada urusan keluarga. Lagipula nanti Tou-san dan Kaa-san mencariku.."

Mitsuki langsung mengajak yang lain keluar sebentar dan membicarakan hal ini.

"Bukannya.. Henna-chan dulu latihan di mansion Kido?" gumam Mitsuki. "Jadi apa ini artinya ingatannya sebatas sehari sebelum dia pergi ke mansion Kido?"

"Tou-san? Kaa-san? Tapi keduanya kan sudah..." Shaka tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena yang lain tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Berarti ingatannya tak sepenuhnya terhapus. Tebakanku, dia masih berpikir kalau dia itu bocah umur 4 tahun." ujar Saga.

"Ironisnya, sekarang dia 12 dan beberapa hari lagi akan jadi 13." Celetuk Kanon.

"...Kita harus ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Aku akan memanggil ayahku." Gumam Sophie sambil berjalan pergi.

"Lha? Poseidon membantunya dalam segi apa dan mana coba?" tanya Kanon bengong.

"Bukan Poseidon, Kanon." Shaka geleng-geleng sendiri. "Tapi Wadah Poseidon."

.

.

-1 menit-

.

.

-5 menit-

.

.

-30 menit-

.

.

"Oh iya ya! Julian itu kawannya Henna!" seru Kanon, saking lamanya dia berpikir tahu-tahu yang lainnya sudah nyaris tidur. "Loh? Mana Sophie?"

"Ditelen bumi.." Saga gusar sendiri. "Ya pergi jumpai papanya lah! Makanya mikir itu pakai otak! Bukannya dengkul! Saking lamanya mencerna omongan Sophie, ya dia lebih mending ngacir duluan!"

"Saga, lo memangnya gak pernah belajar biologi ya?! Jelas-jelas otak tiap manusia itu di kepala! Bukannya di dengkul!"

"Manusia? Elo? Baru tahu gue kalau manusia elo!"

"Emang lo sendiri juga manusia? Lo itu kan godzilla!"

"Godzila?! Mending tahu! Daripada kau! Bayi kingkong makannya singkong dikejar oppa Shindong!"

(Tunggu dulu! Memangnya Saga itu ELF ya?)

Dan berkat kehebohan mereka, alhasil Shaka makin kesal dan.. yah, you-know-what-happen-next~

-KEMBALI KE KAMAR-

Mitsuki dkk mencoba menjelaskan semua, tapi yang didapat mereka?

"Aku baru tahu ada metode penculikan seperti ini. Biasanya aku diculik, langsung minta tebusan. Bukannya dikasih ceramah dan cerita."

Breaking news pemirsa! Ternyata Henna dulu sering diculik. Maklumlah anak orang kaya. Tapi kok jadi mirip Saori yah? Yah setidaknya anak ini lolos sendiri, gak pakai bantuan siapapun.

"Okay, intinya saja deh. Jadi kalian berusaha bilang aku ini mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan sebagian memoriku. Aslinya aku ini sudah berumur 12 tahun dan sudah bersama kalian sejak lama. Begitu?"

Semuanya mengangguk antusias. Ternyata anak ini nyimaknya cepat juga XD tapi tahu-tahunya.

"Oke.. Bagaimana kalau kalian konsultasi aja ke psikiater? Aku yakin pasti ada yang tepat untuk mengatasi kalian. Kasihan keluarga kalian harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti kalian."

Dan kali ini semuanya mematung seketika. Berbicara pada anak ini seperti bicara pada tembok saja. Tembok dengan mulut yang tajam. Karena sudah stress, Saga mengambil cermin dari kamar mandi dan menunjukkan rupa Henna sekarang ini.

Alhasil Henna langsung setengah menjerit. "KE-KE-KENAPA TAMPANGKU JADI BEGINI?!" serunya sambil memegang cermin itu.

"Aku tak punya rambut sepanjang ini sebelumnya.. Dan sejak kapan badanku jadi seperti ini coba?" Henna dengan polosnya mengintip ke dalam bajunya dan sukses membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

'_Ampun...Anak ini memang deh...'_ batin semuanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Julian langsung datang bersama Sophie. Dan kebetulan Ikki juga ikut serta.

"Henna! Kau sudah bangun!" seru Ikki riang.

Tapi Henna malah tak memperhatikan pacarnya. Yang justru diperhatikan adalah Julian.

"AAGGH! JULIAN-SAN?! SEJAK KAPAN TAMPANGMU SEGITU TUA?!" jerit Henna.

"HENNA?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA DADA SEBESAR ITU?!"

Dengan mulusnya, kepalan tangan Ikki melayang ke jidat Julian. Gitu-gitu, juga pacar orang lho Julian~

Setelah melakukan aksi 'keren', Ikki langsung menghampiri Henna.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Kamu tak apa-apa kan? Kudengar kau bermasalah pada kepalamu! Kau ingat aku kan?" seru Ikki.

Henna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia benar-benar capek menghadapi ini berulang-ulang dan ulang kalinya.

"_Gudon.._ " bisik Henna yang mulai panasan. "Dari tadi.. 'Kamu tak apa?' 'Kamu ingat ga?' dan lama –lama yang ada aku mulai panas juga, _peke_..."

Yang lain langsung saling pelukan. Karena tanpa aura gelap, tatapan dan nada Henna mulai mirip sama freddy krueger dicampur boneka Annabelle (silahkan tonton 'The Conjuring' XD)

[Hint! _Gudon : _Tolol. _Peke : _Tak berguna ]

"Namun sejauh ini, yang kalian katakan ada benarnya juga."

Yang lainnya akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega. Akhirnya anak ini percaya juga. Meskipun ada yang masih sulit mempercayainya #lirikIkkiJulian

"Baiklah.. Aku ingin bicara pada orang tuaku. Setidaknya itu bisa menenangkanku saat ini." Gumam Henna pelan.

Semuanya kembali mematung. Akhirnya Julian meminta waktu berdua dengan Henna untuk membicarakan hal itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Julian memperbolehkan semuanya masuk kembali.

Begitu yang lain masuk, bisa dilihat jelas kalau Henna sudah memeluk lututnya dan menangis.

"Dia meminta mengunjungi makam orangtuanya. Tapi tunggu dia dibolehkan keluar, baru kita temani dia ke pemakaman." Ujar Julian.

Shaka mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk di samping adiknya itu.

"Hei.. Setidaknya kami masih disini kan? Anggap kami keluargamu. Okay?" Shaka mencoba menghibur.

Henna terdiam sejenak lalu menyusul hiburan Shaka dengan anggukan pelan. Henna melihat Shaka dengan seksama. Dengan polosnya, dia bertanya..

"Ano.. Kalau dipikir.. kita dua mirip juga yah.."

#GUBRAAAAAAAKZZ

Shaka kejengkang seketika.

"Je-Jelas-jelas kalian mirip. Kalian kan kakak adik." Sahut Aldebaran.

"Kakak? Jangan bercanda ah. Mana mungkin dia kakakku."

Mendengar itu, hati Shaka hancur seketika #lebay.

"Gak bercanda. Aku beneran kakakmu." Shaka mencoba meyakinkan Henna.

"Aku hanya punya 2 kakak tiri. Itu saja." ucap Henna singkat.

Shaka hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Henna. Ikki entah kenapa mulai ragu dan langsung angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan diriku? Kau tentu takkan lupa aku kan?" nada Ikki tersirat suatu harapan.

Henna menghela nafasnya bosan dan, "Aku saja tak kenal kalian dari tadi. Apalagi dirimu. Maaf ya."

Ah, mengecewakan sekali. Meskipun terkena amnesia, tapi sakit juga rasanya begitu dilupakan begitu saja.

Melihat Ikki dan Shaka yang sudah terdiam kecewa, Mitsuki mengajak yang lainnya keluar dan membiarkan kakak dan pacar sang pasien tetap tinggal di dalam dan mengurusnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dia dan mereka lakukan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian.. Tanggal 21 juni. Ulang tahun Henna tentunya. Sayangnya tak semuanya bisa hadir.<p>

(Reader: Alaaah~ bilang aja males ngetik smua namanya! / Author: UURRUUSEEEEEE! )

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Henna." Aiolos membawakan kue dengan hiasan krim putih dan tulisan salam bagi yang ulang tahun. "Ini buatan kami para gold saint lho! Cepat sembuh ya!"

Henna tersenyum –super-datar. "Makasih. Tapi meskipun kau bilang buatan yang lain, aku tetap saja tak kenal."

Dan lagi-lagi. #JLEBB bagi Aiolos.

"Nitsuki, Shizen-chan dan kami berdua membeli hadiah ini untukmu, Henna-chan! Semoga kau suka." Mitsuki menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dalam kertas kado. Henna menerimanya dengan senyum –yang masih super- datar.

"Ah, jangan lupa hadiah dari kami, bronze saint." Ikki -yang sebenarnya sudah sedih tapi tetap aja senyum- menyerahkan bungkusan lainnya. ironisnya, kali ini bungkusannya gak sebagus bungkusan sahabat Henna yang cewek.

Asli saja, Ikki langsung dihadiahi tatapan yang seakan mengatakan _Yang-Serius-Aja-Dulu-Masa-Segitu-Parahnya-Mentang-Dia-Lupa-Kalian._

"Jangan salahin aku dong! Belum tentu cowok bisa bungkus kado kan?" Ikki berusaha membela dirinya.

"Kan bisa minta petugas toko bungkusin.." Shaka sewot sendiri. (?)

"Iya, cuman kami baru nyadar begitu selesai membungkus." Dan Ikki mengatakan ini dengan wajah WaTaDos.

"Memang deh.. Henna, ini hadiahku. Gak sebagai gold saint, tapi sebagai kakak." Shaka menyerahkan kotak yang lumayan kecil, lebih parahnya dibungkus pakai kertas HVS dan dia langsung dapat tatapan dari yang lain.

"Isinya kalung woy!" protes Shaka, gak terima dikirain beli hadiah murahan.

Sontak saja semuanya tertawa. Jarang-jarang Shaka protes pakai muka konyol. Masih untung, daripada dia buka mata. Ancur dong.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ikki? Kau tak punya hadiah yang khusus bagi seorang pacar?" tanya Aiolos.

Wajah Ikki memerah seketika. Tak heran kalau dia gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan Aiolos.

"A-A-Aku lupa membelinya.. Gomen.." gumam Ikki tapi entah kenapa nadanya tak meyakinkan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja..

"Nii-san! Masa hadiah buat Henna ditinggalin? Nii-san kan udah capek-capek nyari hadiahnya." Shun datang sambil membawa boneka kelinci putih yang besar –pakai banget- dan kotak yang berukuran besar, dan dibungkus gak rapi-rapi amat sih tapi bisa dibilang lumayan lah.

"Waduh.. Darimana nih uangnya bisa beli sebanyak itu?" tanya Aiolos sweatdrop.

Pemirsa mau tahu? Flashback ON!

_Ikki duduk di taman sambil merenung mau beli apa. Kebetulan ketemu dengan 2 kakak kembar Henna._

"_Waaah! Calon adik ipar! Kok bengong!" sapa Miki._

"_Mik, bisa gak tenang dikit?" protes Mikio sweatdrop._

_Ikki ikutan sweatdrop sendiri, lalu menjelaskan masalahnya._

"_Oh, kebetulan! Kami juga tengah cari hadiah untuk Michi." Sahut Mikio._

"_Ayo bareng kami saja!" Miki langsung menarik lengan Ikki. Dan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah karena Miki disini terkadang ada serem-seremnya._

_Sesampai di giftshop, Miki merekomendasikan boneka putih itu. Ikki sweatdrop sendiri tapi karena tak punya pilihan lain yah akhirnya diambil saja._

"_Ikki, kau tak milih sesuatu? Setidaknya khusus darimu." Ujar Mikio._

_Ikki berpikir dan melihat-lihat sebentar lalu pandangannya lekat ke hadiah yang menurutnya cocok._

"_Mungkin ini akan jadi hadiah yang bagus." Ucap Ikki. "Tapi gimana aku mau bayar dua barang ini coba? Aku kan gak orang kaya."_

"_Ah, daijoubu! Pakai uang kami saja!" ujar Miki._

_Dan akhirnya Ikki keluar dari giftshop membawa 2 barang yang cukup besar itu. Bagaimana Miki dan Mikio? Kita lihat aja hadiahnya nanti~_

_Flashback OFF_

"Aku penasaran apa yang dibeli kembar Hasegawa waktu itu.." gumam Ikki dengan volume kecil.

Tanpa diduga sama sekali, Henna memeluk boneka itu. Wajahnya juga merona sedikit.

"Lembut.." itulah komentarnya.

Dan mendengar satu kata itu saja.. Ikki sudah mau kena serangan jantung. (?)

Disela-sela nyaris serangan jantung itu, muncullah kembar Hasegawa.

"Michi (-chan) OTANJOUBI OMEDETOOOOOOOOU!" seru keduanya serempak. (Miki dengan nada heboh, Mikio dengan nada gak rela)

Miki muncul dengan seragam maid minim dan ditambah telinga _neko _dan Mikio pakai seragam butler dan telinga kelinci.

"Happy b'day, kawaii no imouto~" Miki langsung pasang gaya imut.

"A-A-Aneki..." saking cengonya Henna, dia malah salah panggil 'aneki' bukannya 'Miki-nee'.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Saengilcukhae Hamnida, Happy Birthday, Selamat ulang tahun.." Mikio benar-benar ogahan nari-nari didepan yang lainnya.

"A-A-A-Aniki..." lagi-lagi, Henna salah panggil.

"We love you soo... MUCH!" Dan kali ini pose cherrybelle.

"UDAH AH, MIKI! KAU KIRA AKU INI APA?! NANTI KALAU GENG KITA LIAT GIMANA?!" protes Mikio.

"Itu mah detol. Aku kan sering pakai seragam ginian."

"U-Udah deh, makin heran aku." Henna sweatdrop berat. "Tapi, makasih banyak. Untuk kalian semua, Arigatou Gozaimasu."

Dan pertama kalinya sejak pertama kali bangun dari koma, Henna mau tersenyum lebar. Yang lainnya ikut tersenyum dan langsung mulai memotong kue.

Ah, siapa bilang di saat sakit kita tak bisa tersenyum? Jangan paksakan diri murung di saat sedih. Senyum dan tawa adalah yang terbaik saat masalah. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk tersenyum dan tertawa.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ketrin: Hufft~ Untunglah bisa selesai ^^ Kali ini.. aku summon siapa yah... Christos kah?<p>

Christos: Konichiwa Minna ^_^ ini pertama kalinya aku di-summon setelah kematianku.

Ketrin: GYAAAAA! KAU KOK MUNCUL CHRIIIS?!

Christos: ^^; gomen, aku tahu kalau Ketrin takut hantu. Tapi kan wujudku gak nyeremin ^^

Ketrin: Bukan karena itu woy! Kalau Ellysion lihat gimana?! Dia kan masih rindu sama kamu!

Christos: K-Kukira Lissie sudah move-on bersama cowok itu.. duh siapa namanya yah? Tsuku.. Tsuko.. Kaiko.. (?)

Ketrin: Tsukiyomi kali.. -_- elaah ni anak..

Christos: Ah iya! Memangnya belum jadian yah? Ah, kasian Lissie..

Ketrin: Udah, ayo review sebelum setannya nongol!

* * *

><p><strong>#Gianti-Faith<strong>

Ketrin: T-Tenang ya Sophie~ Setidaknya dia gak lupa semuanya.. well, meskipun yang diingatnya sama sekali tak membantu..

Christos: Hmm.. Aneh sekali.. Kenapa Henna-san bisa mudah amat kecelakaan?

Ketrin: Kamu mau sok jadi detektif ya? -_-"

Christos: Tidak kok, ahahahaha~

* * *

><p><strong>#TsukiRin Matsushima29<strong>

Christos: *baca ulang chap 4* w-waduh ^^; sempat juga bertengkar

Ketrin: Namanya kembar. Wajar aja tuh.. Dan tanpa diduga, DM bisa bersinar XD

Christos: Wah, cewek yang rambut biru ini lumayan lho~ *nunjuk foto Aphrodite*

Ketrin: =_="" ITU COWOK WOYY

Christos: E-Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>#AmuletWin777<strong>

Christos: W-Wah, aku ntar ikutan nangis juga ^^

Ketrin: Mitsuki dan yang lain pasti bisa membuat Henna ingat lagi kok ^^

Christos: Ganbatte~ Oya, Ket..

Ketrin: ha'i?

Christos: *bisik* Mitsuki-san mirip sama tsuku... tsuko.. kaiko.. #gakKapokKapokJuga

Ketrin: -_-""" Ya iyalah.. Dia itu IBUnya TSUKIYOMI...

Christos: ^^;;

* * *

><p><strong>#Matsushima Maiko<strong>

Ketrin: Ah, daijoubu~ Ketrin kan gak harapin review~ yang penting bisa dinikmati kok isi ceritanya~

Christos: Woah Ketrin #mataBlingBling

Ketrin: ^^;; lebayy..

Chiaki: #datangntahdarimana R-Rhea-chan jangan nangis dong ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>#Shimmer Caca<strong>

Ketrin: Daijoubu~ Aku tak keberatan kok~

Christos: Ternyata beberapa orang bisa mudah mabuk. Seperti Ketrin yang mabuk telak karena setengah gelas saja.

Ketrin: ^^;; jangan hiraukan dia Caca~ Shizen~

Christos: Banyak juga yang sedih karena Henna-san bisa lupa ingatan..

Ketrin: YA SEDIH LAH! Kutanya satu pertanyaan logis.. andaikan yang amnes itu Elly.. lu bakal gimana?

Christos: Hmm.. Nangis, guling-guling, tereak sana sini, nari macam kesetanan lalu coba balikin ingatannya.

Ketrin: =_= terkadang aku heran kenapa kau bisa masuk ke otakku..

* * *

><p>Ketrin: Ah, sekian reviewnya~<p>

Christos: Otanjoubi Omedetou Henna-san!

Ellysion: Aku datang.. Ini ada hadiah untuk ibu Chiaki..*lihat Christos, pucat langsung* C-Chris...

Christos: ^^; halo Lissie~ senang bertemu~

Ellysion: S..Se..Set...Set..

Christos: NGGAK! AKU GAK SETAN! AKU HANYA DI-SUMMON UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA! #macamnyamengharukan...

Ellysion: O-Oh.. *langsung nangis* CHRIS BEGOO! KAU TEGA NINGGALIN AKU GITU AJA! MEMANGNYA ENAK DITINGGALIN ORANG, HAAH?! *langsung pergi*

Christos: W-Well ^^; sepertinya sekian bagi saya.. Sayonara minna-san~ *hilang*

Ketrin: ELLYYYY! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU! MATTEE!

+TBC dengan GaJe+


	6. 17 AGUSTUS!

After HelloBaby

.

.

Wahahaha~ Saya kelamaan updet! ^^; Gomen! Mari kita lanjut..? silahkan~

p.s: di chap ini, non OC

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Tapi alangkah sialnya goldies karena harus manggung lagi. Sebenarnya mereka meminta cuti 1 bulan. Tapi karena ini permintaan Saori? Oh well deh. Kita doain jiwa mereka. (Goldies: K-Kami masih hidup lho #sweatdrop)

Dan mau tahu kah yang lebih sialnya lagi..?

"A-Anda menyuruh kami untuk apa?" tanya Shion tak percaya dan berharap telinganya sudah rusak.

Saori menghela nafasnya. Sudah ke-15 kalinya Shion mengulang pertanyaan itu. Seorang Saori juga bisa capek ngomong kan?

"Sudahlah Shion. Tak perlu saya ulang. Kamu juga sudah tahu. Pokoknya laksanakan saja."

"T-Tapi..!"

"NO TAPI-TAPI! Pokoknya laksanakan!"

Shion berjalan keluar ruangan dengan pasrahnya dan langsung menjerit sekuat tenaga sampai kepalanya dilempar vas liat yang baru saja kering.

"AIH! BERISIK! KALO KAROKEAN YA JANGAN DISINI!" bentak seseorang yang melempar vas tadi.

Gimana Shion mau dengar? Shion aja uda nyenyak dalam mimpi kesakitan. Tenang, palingan kalo ditemukan orang, pasti dijadiin pajangan di ujung ruangan (?)

Mari kita sudahi ngaconya ya~

.

.

**MANSION GOLDIES~**

"Shion? Kok lemes?" tanya dohko sambil menyeruput teh earl grey yang barusan diculik dari mansion milik Lord kita yang cebol nan ganteng itu. #diamukFCKuroshitsuji

"Biasalah, Dohko. Permintaan Saori yang tak ada akhirnya." Desah Shion stress. Udah tua, makin stress lagi. Kita doain aja dia pensiun.

"Udah deh. Dia kan memang masih 13 taun. Biasalah remaja memang ada ngaconya dikit."

(Authors dan readers remaja: WOY!)

Langsung saja Shion membisikkan rencana Saori yang sebetulnya dan terpatunglah Dohko. Sabar ya opung. (?)

"Omong-omong, gimana panggung kita ini?" tanya Dohko.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah sakit kepala duluan." Jawab Shion.

Dohko berpikir-pikir sebentar sambil menunggu Author yang ngetik cerita ini dapat ilham. Akhirnya Author pun mendapat ilhamnya! #dihajar

"Shion! Ayo pakai tema kemerdekaan saja! Author kita ini kan dari Indonesia! Apalagi readersnya!" usul Dohko.

(Reader: JELAS-JELAS KAMI INDO! ORANG FIC INI PAKAI BAHASA INDO!)

"Boleh tuh, boleh. Akan aku informasikan dulu yang lain."

Seperti biasanya, Shion langsung menggunakan cosmonya.

.

.

EITS! TUNGGU DULU!

Manggil pakai cosmo? Gak zaman lah! Ya pakai Andro*d dong! Jangan lupa pakai kartu X* dengan paket Unlim*ted hanya –sekian sekian- per bulan!

**Back to real world, para Goldies rapat kemerdekaan..(?)**

"Aku jadi bersalah loh woy." Ujar DM tiba-tiba. _Sejak kapan DM merasa bersalah?_

"Tumben!" sahut semuanya.

"Dulu Indo juga dijajah Jepang kan? Kita jahat banget yah."

Oh, ternyata karena itu kamu bersalah ya? Sorry, Death. Kamu gak level amat deh minta maaf.

"Ngapain juga lo bersalah?" Aphro sweatdrop. "Liat ya. Aku ini orang Swedia, kau orang italia, Shura orang Spanyol, Camus itu Perancis, Shaka dari India, Alde dari Brazil, Mu dan Shion orang Tibet, Dohko orang China, dan sisanya itu orang Yunani."

DM merem melek sendiri karena diambang tepar saking ngantuk dan gak ngertinya dia menerima penjelasan SOK pinter dari Aphrodite dengan otaknya yang oon itu.

"Maksud yang mau ditekankan Dite adalah kita tak ada yang dari Jepang, Death. Jadi tak perlu bersalah."

Kalimat tadi berasal dari saudara Camus yang kita kasihi dan cintai dalam ikatan kekeluargaan. Dengan ini, Ketrin Shirouki melapor keluar.

Finish.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M-Mari lanjut dan jangan dengarkan author gila itu.**

(Ketrin: SEBENARNYA YANG BOLD INI SIAPAAN SIH?!)

**:p Masa bodo amat..**

.

.

"Tapi kita masih berhubungan dengan jepang kalee!" DM tak mau kalah.

"Dalam segi..?" Camus menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurumada dari jepang kan? Di Manga dan anime kita pakai bahasa jepang kan? Dewi kita orang jepang kan?"

_Kriiik.. ..Jangkriiik...Kripiiik..Kuciiing...Caciiing...Lanjuut!_

"Deathmask. Memang betul pencipta original kita dari jepang. Tapi untuk bahasa, kita kan pakai jepang buat penyesuaian bahasa saja." Shaka sweatdrop. "Dan Athena-sama itu awalnya lahir dari langit toh."

"Jadi kewarganegaraannya dari langit dong!" Alde ngasal ngomong.

"Yak! Betul!" thumbs up dari Shaka.

"Lalu mama papanya pasti Bulan sama Matahari!" Aiolia nimbrung

"Yak! Anda tepat sekali!"

Dan marilah kita pikirkan sekali lagi _APAKAH SHAKA, ALDEBARAN DAN AIOLIA BENERAN SAINT ATAU GADUNGAN?_

"Balik ke topik!" seru Shion. "Dulu pejuang indonesia hanya menggunakan bambu runcing disertai bendera merah putih mereka. Maka kita juga akan tampil dengan tombak bambu dan bendera kebanggaan mereka."

"Gimana kalau kita sekalian mendukung dan mohon maaf atas penjajahan jepang di 69 tahun lampau?" usul Aiolos. "Kita memang bukan asli jepang tapi pencipta kita orang jepang toh?"

"Iya, bener! Gak ada salahnya lho!" Milo ngangguk antusias.

"Lalu pakai headband! Jangan lupa warnanya merah putih!" usul Shura semangat.

"Nanti juga jangan lupa lambang Garuda pancasila mereka." Ujar Mu.

"Ingat semboyan mereka! Bhineka tunggal ika! Berbeda tapi tetap satu!" Saga langsung berpose (?)

"Kayak kita ini dong. Asalnya macam-macam tapi tetap satu hati!" Kanon mulai bergombal.

"Kita harus nyanyiin lagu wajib mereka dong!" ujar Shion.

"Kalau bisa, kita masuk panggung dengan Paskib saja!" usul Dohko!

"AYOO!" Seru semuanya.. kecuali Shaka.

"Pelan dikit kek! Nyatat ide kalian yang satu truk itu gak mudah!" keluh Shaka.

**#GUBRAAAAAK**

.

.

.

**Tujuh belas Agustus tahun empat lima! Itulah hari kemerdekaan kita!**

(Ketrin: Woy! Suara jelek gak usah nyanyi!)

**Perasaan, suaramu juga jelek deh ketrin..**

(Ketrin: SYADDAAP!)

Sesuai nyanyian si misterius mister Bold tadi, 17 Agustus datang juga. Jangan lupakan para Goldies yang sudah sangat semangat disertai baju mereka yang compang camping (lho?), muka mereka yang dicat asal-asalan (hah?), tubuh sekurus ranting (what?) dan kulit hitam dekil sambil pegang cangkul.

Ngapain pula goldies megang cangkul? Memangnya mau nyangkul semen apa?

"Itu karena kau salah fokus kali! Itu gambar tau!" jerit Saga panasan.

Eh, ternyata salah fokus kitanya. Mari ulang dari awal.

Goldies yang sudah sangat semangat disertai hanya memakai rompi hijau tua dengan dada terekspos dan celana motif tentara, dibawah mata mereka ada cat hitam dan merah putih, mereka ada yang memegang bambu runcing dan ada yang memegang bendera Indo. Ada juga yang memegang spanduk besar bertuliskan : WE LOPHE INDO GITYU LHOOO *made by Aphrodite *

(Ketrin: terharu aku T^T)

"Goldsaint! Ayo maju!" seru Shion.

"AYOOO!" Disertai semangat asli tahun '45

Diluar sana sudah banyak yang hadir dan sibuk antusias menunggu mereka para goldies. Dan sampai akhirnya terbayar juga.

_Biarpun aku tak sehebat matahari.._

_Namun s'lalu kucoba tuk menghangatkanmu.._

Seketika saja keempat belasnya lompat dari _trap door_ disertai efek asap dan laser tentunya. Bayangkan reader bagaimana goldies-goldies kekar ini muncul dengan dramatis, rambut melambai sana-sini dan ekspresi mereka yang priceless itu.

Jangan mimisan dulu ya! Nanti kasian laptopnya, takut rusak. #authordibuang

Sesuai tema mereka, lagu kebangsaan Indonesia dinyanyikan dengan pas oleh mereka. Jangan lupa ketika mereka membentuk Paskib dan Saga, Shura, dan Aiolos terpilih sebagai pengkibar Bendera. Karena mereka senpainya :3

"Luruskan." Aiolos memberi aba-aba sebagai yang ditengah. "Jalan ditempat.. Gerak."

Begitu mereka mau berjalan, Saga jalannya kecepatan, Aiolos santai-selow, Shura bukannya jalan tapi lari ke belakang panggung karena nyadar ada kecoak di pundaknya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kanon menendang Saga dan langsung menggantikannya. Aiolos ditarik Aiolia dan digantikan. Ditelangsung mengisi tempat kosong Shura. Untunglah semuanya normal-normal. Kecuali bagi Saga dan Aiolos yang jatuh ke area FG dan Shura yang GaJe statusnya.

Acara kembali berlangsung dengan lancar, dan tentu tiap konser memiliki penutup.

_Tanah airku tidak kulupakan_

'_Kan kukenang selama hidupku.._

Seluruh penonton ikut bernyanyi dan melambaikan _lightstick_ mereka. Sungguh penutup yang bagus oleh pejuang zodiak kita. (Author: Tapi perasaan mirip konser Miku waktu nyanyiin Last night aja..)

Makasih untuk goldies buat mendukung Indo ya. Makasih juga bagi para author dan reader yang mau membaca.

_**Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Indonesia ke-69.**_

_**Siap.. GERAK!**_

_**Maju.. Jalan!**_

_**Indonesia JAYA!**_

_**Ntar lagunya dinyanyiin sendiri aja ya :p #ditendangAuthor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC

Ketrin: akhirnya selesai.. masih banyak pr TvT. Oya, siapa sih yang **bold** tadi? BIKIN KESEEL!

Vegeta: Plis deh. Segituan aja udah marah. Dasar manusia.

Ketrin: -_- Minna kalian tentu ingat Vegeta atau Bezita dari DBZ kan? Dan ngapain kau kemari, GAK manusia?

Vegeta: Cuman pengen nyampein selamat HUT indo..

Ketrin: Oke, lalu?

Vegeta: Itu aja..

Ketrin: -_-

_Dan satu menit kemudian, Vegeta ditendang ke planet mars._


	7. DM My BabySitter

**After HelloBaby**

DeathMask: Updeet~ Updeet~

Ketrin: maklum dia senang. Bagiannya banyak di chap ini.

Deathmask: Akhirnya gue punya bagian yang banyak! MYOAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ketrin: =_= enjoy ya..

.

.

"Henn.. Bosen.. Mau ngapain nih? Kasih ide napa?"

Deathmask memonyongkan bibirnya sambil bertopang dagu di depan Henna –yangsudahbetesetengahmati- dan berkali-kali memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"Saya gak tahu. Dan kau ini siapa? Dari tadi pagi datang tanpa alasan jelas mengganggu saya." Desah Henna sambil mengusap dahinya rada stress.

"Aku kan disuruh menjagaimu. Shaka itu gak bisa ditolak perintahnya.." ujar DM.

"Manusia lain kemana?"

DM langsung menghidupkan TV dan tampak para Goldies lagi ada wawancara pers sekaligus _fans meeting_.

_MC: Apakah benar rumor kalau satu-satunya personil perempuan kalian mengalami kecelakaan?_

_Saga: Eh? Darimana informasi itu?_

_Aiolos: Kami belum ada kasih keterangan ke media kok._

_MC: Salah satu personil kalian yang memberitahukan seluruh media. Dia juga menyebar foto-fotonya kok. Sepertinya dia tak datang hari ini bersama kalian._

_ALL: Oh itu Deathmask. Dan sebenarnya dia memang personil tapi lebih cocok jadi KANTONG PUKUL setelah kami pulang nanti._

_MC: B-Begitu ya? ^^;_

Henna menatap Deathmask yang tengah nyengir gak jelas.

"Dasar orang aneh." Bisik Henna, hampir tak didengar.

"Issh, tau diri sendiri dong." Komen DM. "Eh, daripada bosan-bosanan disini kita keluar aja yuk."

"Males. Kalau masih diinfus begini, aku tak suka." Tolak Henna.

Tapi DM yang selalu sembarangan itu langsung menarik paksa infus itu dari tangan Henna. Langsung saja tanggannya berdarah. Refleks saja Henna membanting lemari kecil disampingnya ke DM.

"SAKIT TAHU! Tapi hebatnya aku langsung bisa angkat lemari ini. Memangnya aku sekuat apa?"

Sementara DM sudah pingsan dan nyangkut di dinding.

"Lumayan. Kau bisa juga jadi pajangan." Komentar Henna.

20 menit kemudian...

"Dasar ganas. Kau kira gak sakit dipukul pakai lemari kayu?" gerutu DM.

"Aku takkan melakukannya jika kau tak menarik infusku, _aho_. Kalau gak punya otak ya mending gak perlu jagain aku."

"Hoi, kalau aku gak punya otak, pasti kau udah kebunuh."

"Tolol. Malahan ya kau bakalan mati sendiri kalau kau tak punya otak. Oke, kusimpulin aja kalau otakmu ini memang otaknya kepiting."

"Jiyah, gue kan memang kepiting~"

"Saya gak nanya."

DM terdiam sendiri karena bingung mau bilang apa selanjutnya. Susah juga berargumen sama gadis 13 tahun yang berpikir dirinya itu masih 4 tahun.

"Eh ada jual hotdog tuh. Mau?" tawar DM

"Tak usah. Aku tak terlalu doyan sama daging." Tolak Henna.

"Ah, udah deh. Masa gak pernah makan daging jadinya? Kasian gue nengok elu!"

"Hei, aku ini hanya jarang makan daging- WOI KAU DENGAR SAYA TIDAK?!"

DM langsung menghampiri gerobak makanan itu lalu kembali membawa 2 hotdog di tangannya. Karena merasa tak enak, jadi Henna menerimanya saja. Tapi begitu satu gigitan, seketika dimuntahkannya ke wajah DM.

"Uhuk uhuk! I-Ini pakai saus pedas ya?!"

"Eya mangh nhawa? (Iya, emang napa?)"

"A-Aku tak sanggup makan makanan pedas! Apa tak ada yang memberitahumu?"

"Nng.. gak ada toh. Mereka pasti lupa." DM menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_Flashback_

"_Kamu gak ikut wawancara, Death? Kamu yakin bisa jagain Henna?" Shaka tampak tak yakin._

"_Iya, yakin kok." Ujar DM. 'Lagian aku kelanjur nyebarin berita Henna. Nanti aku dijadiin samsak di depan umum pula.'_

"_Ya udah. Awasi infusnya, nanti kalau makan siang sudah diantar perawat rumah sakit. DAN SAMA SEKALI TAK PERLU KAU AWASI DIA MANDI!"_

"_Iya, Shaka.." DM makin bete._

_Shaka mengambil tasnya lalu menutup pintu ruang rawat itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dibuka dan masih menampilkan Shaka._

"_Nanti kamu jangan kasih makanan pedas sama dia ya."_

_Lalu dia pergi, kali ini seriusan._

_End of Flashback_

"Y-Yang pasti –uhuk- aku tak bisa makan yang pedas." Gerutu Henna sambil mengelus tenggorokannya.

"Tapi kan sayang kalau gak kamu makan." Ujar DM.

"Kalau gitu kamu makan aja sendiri."

"Ah ayolah Henna~ Ayolah Henna~ Ayolah Henna~ Ayolah Henna~ Ayolah He- AAAAAAAAAH! MATAKU PEDAAS! MATAKU TERBAKAAAARR!"

Henna langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan DM yang menjerit alay kesakitan karena Henna melempar hotdognya yang masih dilumuri saos ke wajah DM.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

_Dhheegg!_

"Waduh. Kok dag-dig-dug?" gumam Shaka, tanpa sadar suaranya terdengar melalui mic.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"Ahahaha, sepertinya kamu ada perasaan pada fansmu Shaka-san?" goda MC itu.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Lebih mirip ke firasat kalau adikku lagi dikasih makan yang tidak seharusnya." Ujar Shaka kalem.

Seketika semuanya sweatdrop dan juga diikuti sahutan kecewa dari para fans

(Lain kali beruntung ya woy.)

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Hospital<em>

"Kejam.. Yang disampingku kejam... Sangat amat teramat kejam.."

"Iya, aku sudah mendengar itu selama 20 menit penuh. Lama-lama aku benar-benar kejam." Henna sudah bete maksimal.

"Kamu mah memang uda kejam?"

"Masa? Padahal aku cuman main-main daritadi."

"Permainanmu parah nak."

"Oya? Katakan itu pada kedua kakak kembarku."

DM dan Henna asik ngobrol yang bertele-tele –yangPentingBisaMakanWaktu- sambil berjalan sekitar. Tiba-tiba salah satu perawat lewat dan melihat mereka dua.

"Ara? Anda Hasegawa Michito dari kamar 502 kan?"

Henna mengangguk. "Dan sebenarnya, itu MICHIYO."

"Ah, gomenasai. Ini... pacar anda?"

.

.

.

.

.

"TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! K-KAMI! K-KAMI! KAMI KAMI!"

Perawat itu jawdrop plus sweatdrop sedangkan Henna nengok DM dengan tatapan ntah gimana gitu.

"Nggak. Dia kawan kakakku. Dia sudah punya pacar sendiri."

Perawat itu mengangguk dan permisi pergi sementara Henna masih ditinggal dengan DM yg masih gila sendiri. Ketika DM berlari sambil menjerit ke arah Henna, dengan selow Henna memanjangkan kakinya dan tersandunglah DM, masuk ke lubang yang sejak entah kapan sudah disana.

'_Bantuin gak yah... Ah gak usah deh. Mumpung dia pingsan. Lagian saatnya makan siang.'_ Batin Henna yang akhirnya berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

4 jam kemudian akhirnya para goldies pulang juga dengan bukannya lelah tapi bosen disamperin sama girlfans tiap 2 detik. Shaka bernafas lega melihat Henna masih utuh (?) begitu dia sampai.

"Henna, dokter bilang kamu udah boleh buka infus ya?" tanya Saga.

"Nggak. Tadi entah siapa namanya aku lupa, dia cabut paksa infusku dengan alasan mau ngajak aku keluar tanpa bawa-bawa infus."

Dan mengamuklah Shaka, dan juga sisanya harus menahan sang Virgo agar tidak memenggal si kepiting itu.

"Omong-omong, mana Angelo?" tanya Aphrodite.

'_Ooh namanya Angelo..'_ pikir Henna. "Dia gak sengaja kumasukin ke lubang di depan rumah sakit."

Semuanya sweatdrop seketika, kecuali untuk Shaka yang nyengar-nyengir kegirangan. _Revenge is sweet_ katanya. Padahal perasaan, Henna deh yang jatuhin kepiting itu ke lubang sana.

Tiba-tiba, *coret*Angelo*coret* Deathmask sudah muncul didepan pintu, mungkin bisa dikategorikan mirip sama sadako yah?

"Lha? Berantakan amat kamu Death. Pigi mandi sana." Celetuk Dohko yang disusul cekikikan halus dari yang lainnya.

DM yang masih pasang wajah bete itu langsung menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Henna teringat sama gelangnya yang masih tertinggal di kamar mandi juga. Karena tak mungkin dia masuk ke dalam sana..

"Angelo-san! Tolong ambilkan gelangku di dekat wastafel." Sahut Henna.

Percaya tak percaya, semuanya bahkan Camus dan Shaka meledak dengan tawa segila mungkin. Angelo- eh, Deathmask saja langsung bergubrak ria di dalam kamar mandi karena terpleset shampo merk s*nsilk itu.

Dengan kepala benjol berat, DM keluar dari ruangan basah itu dengan kondisi masih bersabun dan TANPA handuk.

"NAMA GUE BUKAN ANGELO! SIALAN KAU BANCI! APA YANG KAU AJARKAN KE ANAK INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAARGH! MENJIJIKKAN!" jerit Henna sambil menutup matanya yang sudah terkontaminasi (?)

"Angelo! Pakai handukmu!" jerit Aphrodite yang sudah melempar bantal sofa didekatnya.

"Iya! Aku tau! Aku tau!" DM langsung menyambar kembali handuk didekatnya.

Shaka sudah pasang wajah algojo yang bersiap melepaskan segala jurus yang dimilikinya.

"E-Eh! Tunggu Shaka! Ini gak sengaja! Suer!" DM mundur 1-2 langkah kebelakang.

"Angelo-san! Lain kali pikir dulu sebelum berbuat!" bentak Henna dengan wajah yang masih ditutup.

"NAMA GUE BUKAN AANGGEELLOOOOOOO!"

Sementara itu, 2 lantai dibawah sudah jelas mendengar jeritan dan keributan diatas.

"J-Jangan-jangan itu suara kamar 502 ya?" tanya suster1

"S-Sudahlah. Saking kompaknya mereka, jadinya konyol begitu. Lagian rumah sakit ini agak sepi kok." Suster2 hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kompak dari mananya coba." Celetuk suster1.

.

.

.

TBC

DM: biarin yang jelek, tapi gue dapat peran! Tapi seru juga tuh~

Ketrin: aku baru tahu, kau ini pedo juga. Dan kukira Saga dan Kanon lah yang Pedo.

duoGemini: APAAN MAKSUDMU ITU!

Ketrin: ya deh, sorry. Lagian kasian Mitsuki, cintanya dituduh pedo. Meski ada benarnya toh.

Kanon: URUSAAI!


	8. Alice Shaka

After HelloBaby

.

Ketrin: Yak! Dan henna akan nyanyi lagi kali ini!

Henna: *ngernyitkan_dahi* tapi disini membahas gold saint kok. Dan aku tak bisa nyanyi.

Ketrin: aku authornya kok. Jadi kalau kubikin nyanyi, ya pasti nyanyi.

Henna: -_- curang.

.

.

Disclaimer : SS itu punya Kurumada-sensei, Alice in Wonderland... punya Disney yah?

.

.

"Yak, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik! Nona Hasegawa sudah boleh pulang. Saya akan menuliskan beberapa resep untuk membuatnya pulih sepenuhnya."

Pria berjubah putih itu mengambil pen dan selembar kertas dan menuliskan beberapa resep obatan disana. Sementara Henna beserta ketiga temannya, Sophie, Mitsuki dan Shizen menunggu dan memperhatikan dokter itu.

"Ini dia resepnya. Harap jaga diri dan jangan memaksakan dirimu, nona Hasegawa." Pesan si dokter.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih."

Sang dokter tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Henna berempat bersama teman-temannya.

"Nah, ayo kita kemas dulu barang kita." Ajak Shizen.

"Henna-chan tunggu disini ya. Sebentar saja kok." Ucap Mitsuki.

Henna mengangguk pelan dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

_**From : Kakak**_

_**Kami sudah sampai di Singapura! Tak ada yang berbuat ulah jadi kami bisa bernafas lega. Para fans menyambut kami di bandara. Ada juga fansmu yang menitip hadiah padaku.**_

_**-open pitcure-**_

Tampak Shaka tersenyum dengan mata tertutup (tentunya), sedang memegang papan karton yang sudah dihiasi dengan berbagai gambar, stiker, pita dan penghias lainnya. ditengah-tengahnya ada tulisan

_**Ganbatte, Michiyo-san!**_

Henna mengukir senyum kecil*banget* dan mengirim pesan kembali dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjangnya.

"Merepotkan.."

.

.

Sementara itu..

_**From : Henna**_

_**Makasih**_

Shaka tersenyum sendiri melihat isi ponselnya dan menunjukkannya ke yang lain.

"Seperti biasa.. simple padat dan singkat." Ujar Aiolos.

"Henna enak ya. Dapat goodies dari fans. Kita aja gak dapat." Gumam Milo sambil bersandar di tempat duduk bus.

"Apaan? Sebelumnya kamu sering dikasih coklat atau boneka sama fans kamu kan?" tanya Aiolia.

"Iya, cuman yang makan coklatnya itu Death dan Kanon!" protes Milo.

"Pelit! Bagi-bagi sama yang gak dapat!" keduanya balik protes.

"Kalian rakus." Komentar Shura.

"Kamu sendiri menghabiskan persediaan makanan 2 minggu kita kan?" balas semuanya tajam.

Shura mingkem di tempat.

Sesampai di hotel, manajer mereka menerangkan jadwal tampil lagi. Inilah memang nasib bagi yang harus tampil kesana-kesini.

"Shaka, Henna kok gak ikut sama kita?" tanya Aldebaran.

"Saori bilang, Henna dan teman-temannya sudah di booking buat acara mereka sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Saori punya ide yang sedikit memaksa juga ya." Alde nyengir sweatdrop.

Shaka mengangguk. "Kalau gak ada unsur memaksa dan gila, berarti itu bukan Saori Kido."

Dan Shaka mendapat _thumbs-up_dari seluruh manusia di dunia #ignore

.

.

"Nee, Henna-chan senang kan keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Mitsuki riang.

"Hnn.." balasnya.

"Ah, aku tak sabar ingin membawa Henna-chan pulang. Mau kemana? Mansion Henna-chan disini atau Sanctuary?" tanya Sophie.

"Mansion." balasnya.

"Henna-chan! Ayo beli crepes! Aku tahu dimana jual yang manis!" ajak Shizen.

"Hnn.." balasnya.

Ketiga gadis itu langsung kicep dibuatnya. Nak, tobat nak.

Sementara mereka berempat asik berjalan bareng, ponsel Mitsuki berdering.

"Ah, halo? Eh, ada apa Saori-san? M-Manggung?! Berempat?! T-Tunggu Saori-sa- eh dimatiin." Mitsuki sweatdrop menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Mitsu-chan?" tanya Sophie.

"Errr, Saori-san ingin kita kumpul di mansionnya. Katanya dia punya sesuatu buat kita berempat. Dan itu menyangkut **manggung** deh."

-Sementara itu, di sebual hotel –entah apalah namanya- di Singapura-

Sementara peran manager para goldies kembali berjalan, para Goldies juga sibuk menghapal lirik lagu lagi dan disertai arahan-arahan manager tercinta.

"Dan 3 hari lagi kita akan lanjut ke Malaysia. Apakah semuanya mengerti?" tanya sang manager.

Tak ada balasan, artinya semuanya mengerti.

"Silahkan beristirahat. Besok kita akan mulai subuh." Kata sang manager sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel mewah itu.

Dan terkapar lemaslah semua pemuda rupawan itu. Hey, jangan salah sangka dulu minna. Mereka bukan yang pertama kali ingin berpartisipasi dalam kegilaan non-guna ini.

"Hey, disini tak ada makanan kan?" Milo membuka percakapan.

"Yang terakhir belanja itu dari kuil Leo lho." Ucap Aldebaran.

Spontan seluruhnya menatap Shaka. Yang ditatap hanya mengehela nafas dan pasrah menerima tugas gak penting –baginya- ini. Selama di jalan, dia hanya berlangkah gontai dan mencari-cari market terdekat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terhenti di jalan.

'_Tunggu! Nanti aku ngomong sama kasirnya gimana dong?'_ batinnya sedikit panik.

Tenang mas, bahasa inggris gak sesusah itu.

Dienyahkan kekhawatirannya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi muncul pikiran lain.

"Kenapa aku mesti belanja? Bukannya ada _room-service?_" gumamnya.

Kenapa baru sadar sekarang nak?

Sesampai di market yang dicari-carinya, market itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berbelanja dan penjaga saja Shaka mengambil keranjang dan mulai melihat-lihat makanan-makanannya.

Dalam beberapa menit, keranjangnya sudah cukup penuh. Setidaknya menurutnya bisa memuaskan lapar para rekan-rekannya itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dibawanya keranjang itu dengan rasa pengen cepat pulang dan tidur langsung.

Baru saja dia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan selesai membayar, sekelompok orang gak jelas dengan stocking yang dimodal-modalin jadi topeng dan senjata yang kemungkinan KW-an masuk ke market itu dan mulai mengancam semua orang disana.

Tapi bagi Shaka?

'_Biotch, please...'_ Batinnya sedikit sebal.

Tanpa memakan waktu banyak, kumpulan orang itu sudah ko-idh dibuat pemuda terdekat ke dewa itu. Tapi sayang baginya, karena penglihatannya sedikit terbatas karena matanya tertutup maka dia tak sadar sudah tergelincir air dari minuman yang tumpah dan membanting kepalanya sendiri.

"Astaga! Apa dia baik saja?!"

"H-Hei! Kau tak apa?!"

Seruan dan panggilan orang-orang yang diselamatkannya sedikit kabur di dalam pendengarannya. Yang dilihatnya pada pandangannya yang berputar-putar adalah beberapa orang berkerumun dan mencoba menyadarkannya. Tapi dalam beberapa detik, hal sedikit lebih ngaco disini.

Shaka berani bersumpah dengan bahasa apapun yang dia ketahui bahwa dia melihat semua yang mengerumuninya berkepala manusia, berbadan singa dan bersayap elang. Mau berapa kalipun dikucek matanya yang indah itu, tetap saja tak berubah.

"Perasaan.. mereka ini kok mirip sama makhluk di mitologi mesir itu yah.."

Shaka masih bengong menatap mereka. Sementara dia tidak menyebutkan apa nama hewan itu, berhubung karena Author masih terlalu malas mencari tahu apa nama makhluk itu.

Shaka sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, dan pandangannya benar-benar mampu membuatnya tak berkutik karena kini yang didepannya adalah Zelos. Lebih tepatnya Zelos-Zelos karena jumlahnya lebih dari 1.

'_Okay.. Ada yang tak beres disini..'_

Gelengan berikutnya, Saori-Saori yang muncul.

'_Ini sih biasa saja..'_

Gelengan lagi, yang muncul Hades-Hades.

'_Apalagi ini. Biasa aja.'_

Yang selanjutnya, para Aphrodite dengan muka baru bangun.

"WWWUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jerit pemuda itu sambil memacu kecepatan andalannya dan keluar dari tempat kegilaan itu. Tak lupa membawa belanjaannya karena tak mau repot harus balik kesana lagi.

Shaka semakin dekat dengan jalan raya. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukan mobil, sepeda motor, truk, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ada barisan ikan yang berjalan dengan ekor mereka, ada katak-katak dengan seragam, ada berbagai orang aneh yang perutnya besar atau telinganya besar, atau dagunya besar, atau –ehem-dada-ehem-nya besar. Pokoknya salah satu alat tubuh mereka besar.

Dan ditengah-tengah ada naga yang membawa seseorang di punggungnya. Jelas-jelas orang itu perempuan. Memakai gaun, rambut merah, dan... kepalanya gede amit-amit.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini bukannya dari film Alice in Wonderland?!" sahut Shaka yang langsung sweatdrop.

Apalagi ketika dia mendengar seruan. Seperti seruan serdadu yang siap berperang dan ternyata tebakannya benar apa adanya. Dia melihat segerombolan pasukan dengan zirah putih berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan di arah lain, ada segerombolan kartu raksasa juga sepertinya ingin berperang dengan para pemakai zirah.

"Daripada saya kejevit, mending saya kabur deh."

Dengan secepat kilat, dia berlari menjauh dari arena perang gak jelas itu.

Setelah memacu langkahnya menuju hotel tadi, entah kenapa yang dilihatnya hanyalah pohon besar. Setelah mendekat, di belakang pohon itu ada lubang yang cukup besar. Bahkan kalau dia tidak berhati-hati, dia bisa tergelincir.

Dan bicara tentang tidak berhati-hati..

Shaka merasakan tendangan kecil tapi kuat di kakinya dan alhasil dia masuk ke lubang itu.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA INI?!" Jeritnya emosi.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok putih.. ah ralat. Sosok ungu mendarat di dadanya. Tampangnya kalem dan punya dua titik di dahinya. Ukurannya lumayan kecil, bertelinga panjang dan berbulu lembut sekali.

"Mu?!" jerit Shaka. "Kenapa engkau jadi kelinci?! Tidaaak! Nanti Saori bisa-bisa milih yang lain jadi pasangan Yaoi-ku!"

Baiklah, harap dilupakan yang diatas sana.

"Eh? Tunggu. Kamu bukan Alice!" jerit kelinci itu. "Aish, tak apa deh. Kita sudah terlambat! Kau tahu itu? Kita terlambat!" seru kelinci itu sambil menunjukkan jam tangan merk Rol*x.

"WTF? Baru kali ini ada jam mewah di dalam dongeng." Gumam Shaka.

Dalam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Shaka sudah mendapati dirinya didalam ruangan yang terdiri dari satu pintu kecil, sebuah roti dan sebotol minuman.

Kelinci itu langsung turun dari dada Shaka. "Aku akan menunggumu dari sisi lain."

"Hei! Gimana aku mau lewat dari pintu kecil itu?!"

"Kalau kau memang pengganti Alice, kau akan tahu!" lalu menghilanglah kelinci itu ditelan pintu kecil itu.

Shaka menatap roti dan minuman itu dan tersenyum remeh.

"Gampang. Minumannya mengecilkan dan makanannya membesarkan. Jangan remehkan kehebatan Virgo."

Dengan langkah percaya diri, langsung saja diteguknya minuman itu. Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal.

"Biasanya ini rasanya gak enak. Tapi kok rasanya seperti stroberi yah?"

Dan bukan itu saja yang janggal dari minuman itu.

Shaka merasakan tubuhnya seakan bereaksi. Tapi kenapa reaksinya bukan jadi mengecil. Malahan dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dada dan bagian bawahnya. Begitu disadari, percayalah dia ingin sekali nyebur ke sumur.

"Oh Tuhan. Aku tahu parasku mirip cewek. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI HARUS MERUBAHKU JADI CEWEK!" jeritnya. "Tapi mungkin roti ini punya efek pembalik."

Tapi sayangnya dugaannya itu bukanlah dugaan keberuntungan.

Begitu roti itu dimakan, yang terasa hanya kulitnya makin lembut dan rambutnya makin indah dan sebagaimana macam.

"SEBENARNYA INI RAMUAN BUAT BANTU AKU MASUK PINTU ITU ATAU BUAT ALAT SALON SIH?!"

Saking emosinya pemuda-alias pemudi- ini, dihantamnya dinding itu sampai hancur. Dan tampaklah sisi lain yang merupakan sebuah hutan yang sedikit aneh dari kenyataam

"Oh iya, aku kan gold saint. Tumben aku lemot." Gumamnya.

Dilihatnya ke bawah, ada **kelinci ungu** dengan jam tangan tadi, **kembar bersurai biru** yang anehnya tidak gendut, ada juga **kerbau **dengan paruh burung dodo dan juga ada **tikus dengan capit kepiting** di sarungkan di sisi badannya.

"Ada Mu, Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran dan Deathmask." Gumamnya. "Tuhan, aku keracunan minuman tadi."

"Ini pengganti Alice? Montok yah." Komentar Kanon.

"Kalau gak montok, itu kan bukan pengganti Alice." Balas Saga.

"Ya sudah tadi kubilang, dia montok kan?"

Dan keduanya itu mendapat tatapan ill-feel dari segala pihak.

"Tapi dia terlalu besar. Ukurannya tak cocok juga." Komentar Aldebaran.

"Kau membawa orang yang salah Mu! Tadi kan udah kubilangin!" protes Deathmask.

"Dialah yang benar! Aku yakin. Harusnya ramuan tadi memang membantu ukurannya tapi kok malah.. seksi begini yah?"

Kali ini, Mu yang dapat tatapan ill-feel.

"Ini pasti pekerjaan Milo. Milo selalu mengacau." Sahut Saga.

"Tidak, kau salah. Milo yang mengatakan harus mencari Alice, jadi dia bukan pengacau." Balas Kanon.

"Nggak, dia yang ngasih ramuannya kok. Berarti dia teledor." Balas Saga.

"Bukan loh! Kan ini disuruh bawa Alice agar Underland diselamatin, ya sudah dia bukan pengacau." Balas Kanon.

"AHA! SUDAH KUDUGA INI DUNIA WONDERLAND!" seru Shaka.

5 lainnya sweatdrop. "Oy, Underland kali. Bukan Wonderland."

"Untuk jelasnya, bawa saja ke Milo langsung." Usul Aldebaran.

"Benar, dia yang paling bijak!" seru Deathmask.

"Ide bagus. Ayo nona, ikut kami." Sahut Mu sambil berjalan menemui Milo ini.

Shaka berpikir sebentar. "Hey, Milo itu ulat bulu yah?"

"Benar." Balas semuanya.

"Dia pasti hobi merokok yah?"

"Hah? nggak, kamu pasti salah ulat. Dia itu hobi baca majalah Playboy."

Seketika wajah rupawan Shaka menghantam tanah dengan mulus dan nikmat.

"Padahal kalian bilang dia paling bijak." Shaka sweatdrop

Sesampai disana, benar apa adanya. Sekelilingnya penuh majalah Playboy semua.

"Dan adik asuhnya itu paling galak se-universe." Shaka sweatdrop lagi.

"Nah, itu dia. Milo pasti bisa nentuin dia Alice atau nggak." Seru DM.

Tampak seekor ulat bulu biru, yang kali ini gak ada menghisap rokok, tapi bisa pula megang majalah kampret itu yang ukurannya sekitar 10x lebih besar dari tubuhnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Ditambah ada sumpalan tisu di kedua lubang hidungnya yang ada bercak kemerahannya.

"Baru kali ini kutengok ulat bulu datang bulan dari lubang hidungnya." Celetuk Shaka.

"Woy! Menghina kau!" bentak Milo.

"Terserah mu, boncel. Sekarang silahkan tentukan apakah aku Alice ato kagak." Shaka mulai kesal.

"Ya deh. Buka gulungan itu." Perintah Milo, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari gambar-gambar laknat.

Mu dan yang lain membuka Gulungan yang ditunjukkan Milo, tapi baru satu detik dibuka, Mu, Alde, DM, dan si kembar langsung pingsan nosebleed.

Shaka mengernyitkan dahi melihat mereka. Tapi begitu dilihatnya gulungan itu, langsung saja dikucek-kucek matanya.

"Mata saya sudah terkontaminasi, Milo. Kamu yang tanggung jawab?" gerutu Shaka.

Milo melihat gulungan itu dan langsung nyengir kuda. "Sorry, ternyata ini majalah playboy seri tampilan unik yang gue beli kemarin. Kayaknya yang itu tuh gulungan aslinya." Shaka mengambil gulungannya dan berharap jangan ada foto cewek yang kurang benang lagi.

Kali ini di gulungan terpampang ada gambar Shaka yang jatuh ke ruangan, makan dan minum ramuan salonan itu, bertemu dengan makhluk aneh itu, bertemu Milo.

"Eh, tunggu! Perasaan di gulungan ini ada gambar frabjous day, itu waktu bagian membunuh si Jabberwocky. Kok ini yang ada gambar Vocaloid coba?"

Shaka sweatdrop melihat gambar kembar Kagamine yang bikin pose tangan metal dan posisi mereka saling terbalik. "Kok jadi teringat lagu Jabberwocky Jabberwocka yah?"

"Tauk tuh. Tapi kalo memang itu aslinya, ya gak bisa terbantah gulungan itu mengatakan semuanya." Jelas Milo, sambil mengganti sumpelan tisu karena kelebihan darah.

Shaka menatap Milo agak heran, lalu kembali menatap gulungan itu. Tapi isi gulungannya malah kosong. Bahkan gambar yang tadi dilihatnya sudah hilang pula.

"Hah? Woy, Mil. Ini maksudnya apa?"

Shaka malah hanya sendirian, entah kemana Milo, dan kelima makhluk pingsan tadi, bahkan semua majalah bejat itu hilang. Shaka berjalan ke arah acak dan memanggil nama mereka satu persatu. Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh bagi dia berjalan memakai tubuh wanita.

"Sialan tuh ramuan." Gerutunya.

Belum lagi penderitaanya selesai, jelas-jelas _There is something strange coming from below._ Begitu dilihat? Rasanya ada kebun binatang yang lepas kandangnya di Underland.

"SAYA BARUSAN JADI CEWEK 7 MENIT YANG LALU! TAPI KOK DAPATNYA SEKARANG COBA?!" jeritnya panik, memegangi bagian diantara selangkangannya.

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya mulai kabur dan dia tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kamar hotelnya dan sambil memegang kantong belanjaannya.

Cepat cepat dirabanya dadanya dan bagian bawahnya.

(A/N: Harap jangan ngeres duluan)

Tapi dadanya serata papan disertai otot perut yang tak terlalu terbangun, dan dibawah sana juga masih kering dan nonjol.

(A/N2: Maaf atas bahasa, saya ini 40% Fujoshi)

"Tadi aku halusinasi ya?" gumamnya.

Begitu pintu yang dibuka, yang terlihatadalah Aiolia yang sepertinya kena sindrom '_Bad Hair Day'_, memakai baju lusuh dan topi tinggi yang sedikit rusak. Ada Aiolos dengan tampang seperti orang gila pakai telinga kelinci abu-abu, ada juga Dohko pakai telinga anjing beagle, Shion pakai telinga kucing dan nyengir ala JOKER, Camus pakai gaun putih dan lipstick hitam, Aphro yang pakai seragam merah dan berkaki ikan, Shura yang berparuh burung tajam.

**Pokoknya seperti rombongan sirkus yang barusan bentrok dan mogok kerja dan kini nyewa kamar hotel buat liburan.**

Shaka memijiti pangkal hidungnya, rasanya pengen nangis aja. "Coba kuluruskan dulu makhluk yang ada disini. Ada Mad Hatter, Mad Hare, Bayard si guk-guk, Chessire, White Queen, pelayan ikan si Red Queen, dan ada Jub-jub bird. Bisa gak ini lebih gila?"

Ada hening diatara mereka sejenak, lalu yang diruangan itu serempak menjerit-jerit ala monyet dan memanjati/menghancurkan apa yang ada di ruangan itu. Shaka langsung jawdrop. Camus yang memanjati lampu besar diatas mereka melemparkan sepatu kacanya ke arah Shaka.

**HEAD SHOT!**

_Kepalaku sakit.._

_Sakitnya tuh disini.._

_Gue perlu pacar.._

_Cuman gue ini pertapa.._

_Gaji gue kurang.._

_Padahal mau beli Lambhorgini.._

_Sakitnya tuh disini.._

_Didalam kokoro.._

_Sakitnya tuh disini.._

_Kepala gue benjol cantik.._

_M.._

_Ma..._

_Masss..._

_Woy, Mas.._

_Sadar woy!_

_SAAADAAAAAARRR!_

"Eh! APA?! APA?!" Shaka melonjak sendiri dan menemukan dirinya masih di supermarket tadi, tapi kali ini Aiolia dan Aiolos sedang berjongkok disampingya.

"Kata orang ini, setelah kamu nangkap pencuri tadi, kamu pingsan kepleset. Gimana sih kamu ini?" gerutu Aiolia.

"Udahlah, Lia. Namanya juga kecelakaan. Kami heran kenapa kamu lama banget, jadi kami coba nyari kamu." Jelas Aiolos.

"Ah, sorry yah. Ayo kita pulang saja." Shaka memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri dan langsung bangkit berdiri dibantu kedua Aio.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama sambil menenteng belanjaan yang untungnya masih utuh.

Tanpa Shaka sadari adanya telinga kelinci abu-abu yang nyembul di kepala Aiolos.

Tanpa Shaka sadari juga rambut Aiolia yang sedikit berkesan _Bad Hair Day_ lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya dunia ini ada apa coba?

.

.

.

To Be Continued (?)

.

.

RnR?


	9. Welcome back

**After HelloBaby**

**Udah mau dekat natal nih! Author juga sengaja update kilat karena ini sih ultahku :3**

**Oh ya! Sekedar informasi, mana tahu lupa. After HelloBaby ini sebelum Truth? This is it. Jadi jangan heran kalau Henna masih ceria enerjetik kembali.**

**Tapi meskipun begitu ceritanya sedikit hancur, jadi sesuaikan saja deh ^^;**

.

.

* * *

><p>Salju lembut mulai berguguran menuju bumi, yang kini putih tertutupi timbunan salju yang begitu menenangkan. Henna, Mitsuki dan Sophie asik berbincang ringan sambil meminum segelas teh susu yang hangat.<p>

"Sayang semuanya sibuk konser ya." Ujar Mitsuki, menatap layar televisi yang menyala dan menampilkan konser terakhir goldies di Malaysia.

Suara fangirls makin menjadi-jadi ketika Saga mendekat ke arah penonton dan melemparkan jacket serta kalung yang dipakainya.

"Dasar pamer." Sophie terkekeh pelan.

Ketiganya masih tetap tenang dalam percakapan kecil mereka –meskipun dari tadi Henna hanya diam saja- sampai ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel Mitsuki.

Mitsuki membuka ponsel flipnya dan menjawab telepon itu. Suara perempuan yang sangat familiar terdengar segera, dan lagi-lagi ada request dadakan. Saat itu juga.

"Kata Saori-san, dia menggelar acara natal untuk anak-anak panti asuhan." Jelas Mitsuki.

"Itu bagus bukan? Yah, sekalian bisa menaikkan status Graud Foundation, anak-anak panti asuhan pasti senang diberi acara." Ujar Sophie.

"Cuman pengisi acaranya itu kita." Mitsuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Henna hanya bisa menepuk pelan jidatnya dan menghela nafas. "Mulai lagi deh." desahnya sambil meminum habis teh susunya.

* * *

><p>"Ah, kalian datang!" Saori tampak senang sekali.<p>

"Cepat berikan keterangan tugasnya, Saori-san."

"Ara, Henna. Jangan nyerocos duluan dong. Itu tak menyenangkan."

"_Like hell with that._"

Saori tersenyum lalu pergi entah kemana, dan kembali lagi membawa setumpuk kain berwarna merah dan putih.

"Nah, aku mengandalkan kalian ya!" senyum Saori mengembang, dan Henna kembali menghela nafasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu, di Malaysia..<strong>

"Kita gak pulang?!" tanya Milo terkejut.

"Mau gimana? Saori-san yang meminta melanjutkan konser." Jelas manager mereka. "Lagipula kalian tak mungkin terlalu bermasalah dengan hal itu kan?"

"Bukan gitu juga sih." Kanon menggaruk kepalanya. "Diantara kami juga ada yang punya adik, apalagi ini natal."

"Ya aku juga tahu itu, tapi aku mau gimana coba?" tanya manager.

Shaka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka dalam diam akhirnya berdiri dan langsung angkat bicara.

"Aku pulang duluan kalau gitu. Kalian lanjut saja konsernya tanpa aku sampai pergantian tahun."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Shaka tadi.

"Tapi, Shaka.. Kita hari ini mau berangkat lagi ke Indonesia. Akan susah kalau kau tak ada. Plus, Grand Final Concert kita disana." Dohko mencoba meyakinkan.

"Oy, bukan aku yang mau ikut dalam acara Saori." Shaka sweatdrop. "Lagian 13 orang uda lebih dari cukup."

Lalu itulah kali terakhir yang lainnya melihat Shaka sebelum mereka semua terbang ke Indonesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Panti Asuhan..<strong>

"Mitsuki, Sophie, giliran kalian berdua duet." Henna yang mengingatkan kedua teman sepanggungnya.

Mitsuki tersenyum lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

_Together let us celebrate this special moments_

_Understanding what does Christmast truly means for us_

_White snow gently rained from the heaven_

_Sharing love and care, it's a perfect match for Christmast day_

Suara yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan suara Eli Ayase dari Love Live! melantun dengan lembut dan membuat semuanya ikut tersenyum mendengarkannya, apalagi ketika dipadu dengan suara lembut Sophie.

Untuk ketiga gadis kita, mereka menghabiskan malam natal mereka bersama-sama anak panti asuhan. Menyanyikan berbagai lagu natal, berbagi-bagi sumbangan, Henna juga bersedia sedikit bercerita tentang natal, foto bersama dan banyak lagi. Bisa dibilang natal yang lumayan menyenangkan, tapi Henna masih pelit senyum juga.

"Wuah, tadi itu menyenangkan!" seru Mitsuki riang.

"Aku setuju! Anak-anak disana akrab sekali! Aku senang!" Sophie ikut riang.

Henna hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi tertentu. Kedua sahabatnya sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

"Ano.. Henna-chan rindu Shaka-san?" tanya Mitsuki, sedikit hati-hati mana tahu tak sengaja menyinggungnya.

"Hm? Nggak tuh." balasnya singkat.

"Beneran nih? Shaka-san kan kakaknya Henna-chan." Mitsuki masih sedikit ragu.

"eh? Oh iya ya, maaf aku masih belum terbiasa sama situasi baru ini."

Mitsuki dan Sophie sweatdrop total. _'Kami hampir lupa dia masih memory loss'_

Tiba-tiba supir mereka menginjak rem sekuat tenaga, membuat mereka semua otomatis terdesak kedepan. Karena licinnya salju malam itu, mobil mereka sampai terbalik dan menghantam jalanan bersalju itu.

Henna perlahan mengerang karena nyeri di tubuhnya. Sepertinya rasanya dia ada lebam entah dimana, tapi selain itu dia baik saja.

"Mitsuki, Sophie, kalian baik saja?"

Tak ada respon.

Henna menghela nafasnya. Bahkan setelah kecelakaan seperti ini, dia harus repot lagi menggendong keluar dua temannya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi pemandangan yang dilihat Henna lain. Dia bersumpah, baru kali ini dia melihat orang yang pingsan tapi membuka lebar kedua matanya, mulut setengah menganga dan ada darah segar menghiasi pelipis dan turun ke pipi dan lehernya.

"O-Oi! Kalian tak apa?!"

Kepanikan gadis pirang itu memuncak begitu tubuh mereka sama bekunya dengan salju begitu diraba. Henna terdiam sebentar. Beribu-ribu kata berperang dalam benaknya. Refleks dia memeriksa supirnya dan sepertinya dia sama saja tidak beruntung.

"Hoi.. Ini gak lucu. Kalian.. Kalian gak mungkin mati kan?"

Henna yang bertubuh 13 tahun tapi masih memiliki ingatan dimana dia masih 4 tahun benar-benar ingin berteriak histeris, ketakutan. Tapi badannya terasa kaku. Dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak, dia terlalu takut untuk bicara, bahkan dia terlalu takut untuk bernafas dengan baik.

Kenapa sekarang? Aku masih kecil. Apa tidak ada disini yang memperhatikan umurku?! Aku ini 4 tahun, _for God sake!_ Hanya itu yang dalam benaknya, berulang-ulang kali menghantuinya.

Begitu rasanya aliran darah dan syarafnya mulai berfungsi lagi, spontan dia menyelip keluar melalui jendela mobil yang sudah pecah dan berlari keluar. Jalanan sepi, saat itu masih bersalju. Bajunya sedikit terkoyak, membiarkan hawa menusuk kedalam kulitnya.

"Ini tak masuk akal.. Apa salahku... Mereka mati? Disini? Apa salahku...?"

_Mungkin memang tidak ada, Gabriel._

Henna menatap sekelilingnya. Dia yakin kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan normal. Karena itu dia yakin mendengar suara wanita tadi, tepat dibelakang telinganya dan sedang berbisik. Rasanya itu membuat kulitnya merinding.

Perlahan dia mundur dan mundur, sampai punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dingin tapi tidak terlalu keras. Begitu dia berbalik, seorang wanita memakai pakaian ketat, sayap hitam di punggungnya dan tata rias yang sedikit tajam, sedang tersenyum padanya.

"K-Kau.. siapa..?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan makna tertentu. "Kau tak mengingat siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini, gadis kecil?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tangannya yang dihiasi kuku berwarna hitam panjang diatas kepala Henna.

Tiba-tiba sekilas adegan muncul di bayangan benaknya.

_Ada dia masih asik mengendarai mobil walau di hujan deras, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlempar ke arah mobilnya, seperti bola cahaya besar dan tiba-tiba mengenai dirinya. Dia hanya bisa berdiam sementara mobilnya sudah tak terkendali, dirinya tak tahu bagaimana cara mengendarai alat itu, bahkan dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat itu. _

_Mobilnya tergelincir jalanan basah dan langsung menabrak pembatas dan jatuh ke jurang. Sebelum jatuh, dia melihat wanita yang sama, berdiri di udara dengan senyum tajam._

Begitu terlepas dari adegan kilasan itu, Henna menjerit tertahan memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti dihantam bola cahaya besar tadi.

"Tapi kepalamu terlalu keras. Padahal niatku membunuhmu di tempat, tapi yang ada otakmu sedikit bermasalah. Akhirnya memorimu hilang hampir semua."

Wanita itu memegang pipi Henna dengan lembut namun tetap terasa dingin dan sedikit menusuk. "Membunuhmu disini juga tak apa."

Tak tahu apa yang sudah menantinya, Henna bisa merasakan sesuatu menerobos kulit perutnya. Tajam, dingin, panjang. Dilihatnya ada scyhte yang sudah menembus perutnya. Sakit luar biasa itu ingin sekali diteriakkannya sekuat hidupnya, hanya saja rasanya semua energinya sudah hilang lebih dahulu.

Bahkan tak ada lagi energi tersisa untuk membuat ekspresi kesakitan. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai ambruk, tertarik gravitasi. Sebelum sepenuhnya ambruk, sekilas dilihatnya malam yang sayangnya tidak dihiasi bintang karena polusi cahaya kota.

'_Ini sudah malam. _

_Udara dingin sekali. _

_Kebetulan aku mengantuk. _

_Mataku sudah berat sekali.. _

_Aku.. mau tidur saja.. _

_Tidur yang panjang mungkin?_

Rasanya semua kehangatan di pembuluh darahnya sudah direngut. Yang tersisa hanya rasa dingin. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap itu.

Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari pergelangan tangannya. Wanita itu tadi turut merasakan suatu yang janggal dari pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah gelang bunga? Tapi bagaimana bisa memancarkan cosmo yang hangat?

"Ya ampun, merepotkan saja." desah wanita tadi.

Baru saja dia mau menginjak gelang itu sekaligus pergelangan tangan Henna, tiba-tiba pisau scyhte yang tadinya masih berposisi di perut Henna kini menebas pipinya sedikit dalam.

"A-APA?! B-BAGAIMANA BISA?!" jeritnya terkejut.

Henna perlahan bangkit dan menopang gagang scyhte hitam itu di pundak kanannya. Mulutnya mengukir senyum kemenangan.

"Souka.. Ternyata itu semua yang kualami selama beberapa bulan ini." Henna menatap lembut ke _hana no kusari_ miliknya, matanya terasa panas begitu mengingat kondisi kedua temannya. "Arigatou, Mitsu-chan, Sophie-chan."

Dengan cepat, Henna melempar scyhte itu ke pemiliknya, yang tepat berada didepannya. Wanita itu dengan cepat menangkap gagangnya. Wanita itu kembali melihat perempuan yang didepannya tadi kini sudah memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Mata yang tadinya belang itu kini menjadi sepasang mata biru dalam. Sepasang sayap putih juga muncul dari punggungnya.

"Kau licik, Lillith. Kau baru saja menumbalkan Artemis dan anak Poseidon hanya demi mengejarku? Hina sekali." Geram Henna.

"Ohoho, hina apanya, Gabriel? Kalau saja kau menyerah dan menyudahi misimu dengan tubuh anak ini, kami semua takkan repot-repot."

"Kami? Ah, apa lagi yang direncanakannya?"

"Yang pasti akan kau hentikan lagi. Sama seperti ratusan tahun lalu."

"Aku memang bukan penggemar besarnya."

"Kami juga sama."

Henna/Gabriel mengeluarkan sabit yang berbalut cahaya keemasan, berbeda dengan sabit Lillith tadi yang memancarkan aura hitam. Kedua malaikat itu melesat ke arah masing-masing dan satu tebasan bersamaan dari mereka berdua kembali menjadikan malam itu malam hening.

Setetes darah jatuh ke salju. Dua tetes darah, tiga tetes, empat tetes, dan darah mulai bercucuran. Menghiasi salju jalanan itu dengan darah hitam.

Lillith yang tadinya memiliki sepasang sayap sehitam malam, kini hanya punya satu saja. satu sisi sayapnya sudah tergeletak di tanah, putus akibat tebasan itu. Lillith hanya memegangi bagian sayapnya yang terpotong, perih luar biasa menjalari dirinya, membuat kedua kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

Lawannya yang berambut pirang itu mengarahkan pisau scyhtenya tepat ke arah wajah Lillith. Merasa terhina dan kesal, Lillith berteriak frustasi, mengeluarkan aura yang membuat semuanya terasa berputar diantara mereka berdua.

"KAU MENANG KALI INI, GABRIEL! TAPI JANGAN SALAH! BUKAN HANYA AKU SAJA! KAMI AKAN MENDATANGIMU! KAU LIHAT SAJA!" jerit Lillith.

Semuanya berputar-putar, seakan terombang-ambing. Yang terakhir kali dilihat Henna adalah Lillith terbang pergi lalu semuanya kabur dan mulai menghitam.

Kemudian Henna mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidurnya, diselimuti oleh selimut yang hangat. Dia masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi sebelum dia hilang kesadaran. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah untaian bunga.

Dengan panik, cepat-cepat dia menendang pintunya dengan kasar, tak peduli entah pintunya mau rusak atau bagaimana. Tapi pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh dua sahabatnya itu. Dua sahabatnya yang sudah dia buat khawatir selama berbulan-bulan.

Dengan entah style apa, dia surfing melalui pegangan tangga rumahnya. Miki dan Mikio yang kebetulan dibawah rasanya pengen bersihkan bola mata mereka pakai sunl*ght saja.

"Miki-nee! Mikio-nii! Mana Mitsu-chan dan Sophie-chan?!" jerit Henna, mengguncang bahu kedua kakaknya.

Kedua kakanya menganga begitu lebar, sampai Henna bisa melemparkan sebuah vas masuk ke mulut mereka. Apakah mungkin-?

"Michi.. Kau.. mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?!" Mikio dan Miki langsung saja mendekap Henna dalam pelukan hangat mereka.

"Eh, tunggu! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Miki tak percaya.

"Serius jawab aku! Mana mereka dua?! Apa mungkin... mereka memang...sudah mati?" Henna mulai kembali lemas.

"Hah? Mati? Michi, kamu demam ya? Jadi yang nganterin kamu semalam siapa coba?" tanya Miki.

Henna terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan kakaknya, tiba-tiba ada ketukan dari pintunya.

Mikio berjalan dan membukakan pintunya, menampilkan 2 figur yang begitu familiar di mata Henna, dan 1 figur lagi yang tak kalah familiar.

"Ohayou, Henna-chan." Sapa Sophie dan Mitsuki bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi." Shaka dari belakang melambaikan tangannya.

Tak bisa menahan setiap sel tubuhnya dan senyumnya, langsung saja Henna menerjang ketiga orang itu dan memeluknya sekuat tenanga. Apalagi Mitsuki dan Sophie.

"HUEEE! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU GAK MAKSUD REPOTIN, SHAKA-NII! MITSU-CHAN DAN SOPHIE-CHAN BAKA! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU KAYAK SEMALAM! AKU TAKUT! HUEEEEEE!"

Kelima orang itu terdiam, melongo. Henna ternyata bisa meledak seperti itu.

Tapi sesuatu serasa janggal bagi 3 orang yang baru muncul.

"Henna-chan nggak kalem seperti biasanya." ujar Mitsuki.

"Henna-chan juga lebih enerjetik." Lanjut Sophie.

Shaka memegang kedua pipi Henna agak kuat. "Henna.. jangan-jangan kamu.."

Henna menatap ketiga orang didepannya. Pandangan ini adalah pandangan yang sama sekali tak ingin dia lupakan. Gadis pirang itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

_Tadaima, minna._

.

.

**Owari**

Ketrin: #jambakRambut ARGH! AKU SALAH! AKU SALAH!

Henna: eh? Salah apanya?

Ketrin: Gini, kan After HelloBaby itu sebelum fic Truth This Is iT. Kamu kan ketemu Miki dan Mikio pertama kalinya di TTIT, tapi kok aku juga munculin Miki dan Mikio disini?! Siaaaaalll!

Henna: Itu deritamu #Sweatdrop

Ketrin: #mukulDinding

Henna: well, terima kasih buat membaca dan buat reviewnya. Terima kasih atas perhatian sesama author dengan OC dan juga reader yang mungkin bingung dibuat cerita ini-maaf ya- Kami ucapin terima kasih. After Hello Baby is done ^^

Ketrin: Merry Christmast and Happy New Year guys~ thank you so much~

(P.S: Teru, please don't kill me :v)


	10. Extra1 : Beautiful Christmast

**After HelloBaby**

**Extra Chapter**

Suasana natal di mansion Kido rasanya hangat sekali. Ada goldsaint dan bronze saint saling bersenda gurau, para gadis (a.k.a para OC) juga asik saling berbincang gosip(?) yang baru matang dari oven.

"Manis! Kuenya enak banget!" Shizen tak bisa bosan-bosan mencicipi kue natal yang ada didepannya.

Henna tersenyum sambil ikut menyuapkan sepotong kecil kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku memang gak terlalu suka makanan manis, tapi kue ini enak ya."

"Kue ini darimana, Henna-chan?" tanya Sophie.

"Sebenarnya sih ini buatan Aldebaran-san, cuman mencari bahannya itu aku dan Shion-san." Henna nyengir kuda sambil mengingat kembali perjalanannya yang nyaris keliling dunia demi mendapatkan bahan berkualitas tinggi. Lancar saja berkat kemampuan teleportasi Shion.

"Aldebaran-san melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat. Dia lebih cocok menjadi koki ketimbang Goldsaint Taurus." Canda Mitsuki.

"Iya sih, cuman nantinya siapa yang bakal pakai gold clothnya? Kan hanya dia yang muat ke gold cloth Taurus." Canda Shizen.

Sontak keempatnya menutup mulut mereka, berusaha menahan tawa agar tak meluncur dari bibir mereka.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu bersama beberapa goldsaint yang juga menikmati cemilan siang. (Kenapa teringat Ciel ya?)<p>

"Sebenarnya gimana sih kejadiannya? Gimana Henna bisa dapat balik ingatannya?" tanya Dohko penasaran.

Shaka menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Dari 2 pihak, lain cerita. Henna bilang kalau dia dihadang Lillith sepulang acara natal dan cosmo dari untaian bunganya memberinya kembali ingatannya. Tapi kalau sama Mitsuki dan Sophie, mereka bilang semuanya biasa saja. Henna tak sengaja tertidur di mobil dan begitu sampai di rumahnya, kakaknya menggendongnya ke kamarnya. Begitu dia bangun, dia tiba-tiba dapat ingatannya balik."

Hening cipta, dimulai.

.

.

.

Selesai.

"Lillith? Jangan-jangan itu..." Dohko mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya. Itu pasti dia. aku ingin tahu apa masalahnya dengan Henna." Shion memegang dagunya, berpikir sejenak.

"Henna itu bukannya titisan Gabriel?" tanya Aiolos memastikan.

"Perasaan memang iya." Ujar Camus.

Senyap diantara mereka. Sampai..

"Jadi, yang kita bicarain siapa?" Dohko membuat senyuman polos murni.

Teman camilan siangnya seketika ada yang jatuh ala gag comic, nyemburkan teh, headbang ke meja, dll.

"R-Roushi.. Kami tahu kau dan Lau dari anime sebelah itu asalnya sama. Cuman begonya jangan ketularan napa?" protes Camus, mengusap kepalanya yang benjol sehabis headbang.

* * *

><p>Bersama dengan bronzies dan beberapa goldies<p>

"Seiya! Oper ke aku!"-Hyoga

"Oke! Tangkap!"-Seiya

"_-Prriiiiiitt!-_ Pelanggaran! Shun, memegang bolanya."- Ikki

"Shun! Bolanya jangan kena tangan!"-Shiryu

"Shiryu! Tembak ke gawang!"-Shura

"Bersiaplah!"-Shiryu

"_-Priiiiiit!-_ Shun megang bolanya lagi!"-Ikki

"Shun! Jangan pegang bolanya lho!"-Seiya

"Deathmask, jangan sampe masuk!"-Hyoga

"Iya, gak bakalan!" –DM

"Shun!" –All

"Nii-san kau pengkhianat T^T"-Shun

"Kanon, jaga sebelah sana!"-Saga

"Enak aja lo, Ga! Lo aja!"-Kanon

"Lo bisa dibilangin gak sekali-kali?!"-Saga

"Malahan elo bisa gak dimintai sekali-kali?!"-Kanon

"Hoi hoi, ini yang ketiga kalinya dalam babak ini."-Shura

"_-Prriiiitt!- _Masih pelanggaran yang sama dan orang yang sama!"- Ikki

"Shun, kau mau berapa kali bikin pelanggaran yang sama?"-Aldebaran

"Shun, uda dibilangin jangan pegang bolanya."-Aiolia

"G-Gomen, Aiolia, Aldebaran."-Shun

Asik bermain bola ^^

* * *

><p>Lalu dengan sisanya..<p>

"Mu.. Kau yakin soal ini?" –Dite

"Yakin kamu sendirian sama kami berdua."-Milo

"Iya, kalian kan bisa kubuat bergiliran."-Mu

"Milo.. Kayaknya batal aja."-Dite

"I-Iya.. aku juga gugup." –Milo

"Maaf ya. Tak ada menarik balik."-Mu #smirk

"M-Mu! C-Chotto Ma- AAAKKHH! M..Mu..!" –Milo

"Tunggu! Pelan-Pe- AARGH! I-Itaii..!"-Dite

"Ternyata..Kau.. A-Aaaahhh, Mu!" –Milo

"M-Milo.. bertahanla- Aaakkhh! M-Mu! C-Cuku- Aaahkk!" –Dite

"Kalian terlalu cengeng. Nikmati saja. aku cukup menikmati ini malah."-Mu

"K-Kau yang menikmati.. Tapi kami.. Uuuh! M-Mu! I-Ittaii..." –Dite

"K-Kau tak bisa pe-Aaaaahh! A-Aku..tak tahan lagi..." –Milo

"Makanya itu.. KALIAN KALAU MINUM SAKE YA PAKE ATURAN DIKIT DONG!"-Mu

Dite dan Milo sedang 'dirawat' oleh Mu karena minum-minumnya berlebihan.

Para gadis yang kebetulan dekat mereka spontan merona tipis mendengar suara gaje tadi.

(Adegan tadi diambil dari Bleach)

(Hayo tadi reader ada mikir apanih? Ngaku :3 )

Suasana yang hangat nan aneh ya?

Tapi itulah mereka, keluarga Saint tersayang.

**End**

**(A/N : One more chap! Sebelum selesai sepenuhnya. Arigatou minna-san)**


	11. Extra2(Final) : Mae no Hanashi

**After HelloBaby**

**Our last Concert ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No, seriously. This is the last concert =_=**

(P.S: Berhubung karena peraturan.. kebanyakan lirik lagu nantinya saya translate ke bahasa lain.)

.

.

"SHAAKAAAAAA!"

Sontak semuanya menutup telinga begitu sang nyonya berambut lavender menjerit saking kesalnya. Mungkin itu karena Shaka pulang duluan dan alhasil konser hari pertama dan kedua di Indonesia sedikit menurun karena personil tak lengkap.

"Dengar ya! Kita sudah kehilangan minat sekitar 7% fans begitu Henna gak bisa tampil! Tambah kamu lagi sudah jadi 22% tahu! Mau gimana lagi saya ambil rugi ini?! Hah?!" bentaknya.

Semuanya menatap Shaka yang hanya sweatdrop di tempat, tetap dengan mata tertutup.

"TAMBAH LAGI SISANYA WAKTU TAMPIL LOYO SEMUA! UDAH JADI 40% TAHU!"

"A-Ano, Saori-san eh.. maksudnya Athena-sama.. eh maksudnya.. ah, lupakanlah! Begini, kami kan sudah memenuhi konser hari pertama dan kedua disana. Sekarang tinggal Grand Finalnya. Nah, Shaka disini. Henna juga sudah sembuh. Kita bisa mengejar nya disini kan?" bujuk Shion.

Saori menghela nafasnya. "Kalian ini sekarang teledor atau gimana sih?! Sebeell!" geramnya.

'_KAMI INI PEJUANG BUKANNYA ARTIS, KUPRET!' _batin semuanya sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu latihanlah dulu. Sekarang sudah tanggal 29 dan besok kalian berangkat. Aku akan menelepon beberapa orang dulu untuk memastikan bisa mengejar target."

Shion membungkuk permisi dan segera mendorong semuanya keluar. Saori mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan menekan tombol-tombol tertentu.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja kilat. Cover konser final ini akan bertambah 4 personil lagi."

...

"EEHH?! KITA DUA IKUT TAMPIL?!" seru Mitsuki dan Sophie tak percaya.

Henna hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. "I-Itu perintah Saori-san. Kini aku tinggal nyari Shizen-chan dan Nitsuki-san." Gumamnya menghela nafas. "Ke Sanctuary lagi deh. Capek banget (T^T)"

Sophie dan Mitsuki hanya nyengir sweatdrop meratapi nasib teman pirang mereka yang kini teleport ke Sanctuary demi mencari 2 orang lain.

"Jadi... Lagunya apa saja nih?" tanya Sophie.

"Kita tanyakan para Gold Saint saja yuk."

Kedua gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju Mansion Kido, untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari cafe yang mereka kunjungi saat ini.

**SEMENTARA ITU, DI SANCTUARY..**

"S-SAORI-SAN BENERAN BILANG BEGITU?!" kali ini Shizen dan Nitsuki yang berseru.

Henna nyengir sweatdrop. "Kalian kok pada terkejut begitu dibilangin tampil?"

"Y-Yah, wajar saja. ini kan konser yang terakhir. Paling terakhir paling mewah. Tapi aku senang hari berpartisipasi kok." Ujar Nitsuki.

"Indonesia yah. Wah, gak kebayang seperti apa." Gumam Shizen.

"Sama seperti semua tempat seperti biasanya. cuman disana hanya ada musim kemarau dan hujan." Jelas Nitsuki.

"Iya yah. Author Nitsuki tinggal di Indonesia." Ujar Shizen.

"Author Henna juga. Author Mitsuki dan Sophie juga disana kok." Tambah Nitsuki.

"Lho, ini ngapain nyebut-nyebut Author coba?" tanya Henna

Pause melodramatis, disertai orkestra dadakan jangkrik pun naik ke permukaan.

"P-Pokoknya, temui kami di Mansion Kido. Latihannya disana. Okay?"

Dan lagi-lagi gadis pirang itu hilang ditelan udara, berteleport kembali ke jepang sepertinya. Meninggalkan kedua gadis tadi, sementara ada beberapa calon saint yang mendengar penggalan percakapan mereka tadi.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu saint atau ahli hiburan sih?"

"Perasaan Athena-sama yang nyuruh mereka."

"Bukan Athena-sama, tapi Saori Kido."

"Untunglah aku masih pelatihan disini."

Mendengar komentar-komentar itu, Nitsuki dan Shizen hanya berpandangan saling sweatdrop berat.

...

Dari pagi menjelang siang di tanggal 29 sampai pagi-paginya di tanggal 30 semuanya asik latihan, alias gak tidur sama sekali. Bahkan Camus dan Shura tertidur di tengah tarian dengan pose berdiri yang sukses membuat semuanya cengo gak percaya.

"Sudah selesai kan?" Kanon mengucek matanya sambil tiduran di paha Mitsuki.

"Sudah kok. Nanti kita bisa tidur di pesawat jadi tahan dulu ya." Bujuk Mitsuki, mengelus pelan surai panjang pacarnya.

"Mitsu-chan uda minta izin sama yang lain?" tanya Shizen.

"Udah kok. Tapi Teru nii-san minta ikut. Aku harap tak apa."

"Tak apa kok."

Suara Saori terdengar dari pintu masuk ruang latihan mereka. "Kalian semua bersiap-siap. Kita berangkat 20 menit lagi. Tapi tidak pakai pesawat lho."

Semuanya menatap Saori dengan alis naik sebelah. Jadi naik apa dong?

**SAMPAI DI HOTEL**

"Ternyata pakai teleportasi." Henna hanya senyam-senyum padahal dirinya sudah pengen headbang kemana-mana. Acara hemat-hemat dadakan ini benar-benar ajaib.

"Setidaknya kita ada waktu sampai besok kan? Jadi istirahat semau kalian ya." Sahut Shion memberikan instruksi.

Semuanya menanggap dengan baik dan begitu sampai di kamar hotel, semuanya langsung menyerbu tempat tidur dan tak sampai 2 detik, dengkuran keras terdengar. Para gadis plus Teru sweatdrop di tempat.

"Mari kita jalan-jalan dulu. Sayang kalau waktu seperti ini tak dimanfaatkan dengan baik." Ajak Nitsuki.

"Eh, Nitsuki-san gak capek nih?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Aku terbiasa dengan rasa letih seperti ini." Nitsuki menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Nah kita kemana nih?"

Teru membuka buku panduan tempat wisata sekitar Jakarta. "Ada banyak tempat-tempat unik disini. Cuman..."

"Pasti ramai.." lanjut Henna.

Yah memang sudah dekat pergantian tahun. tempat manapun pasti sesak penuh semua.

"Etto.. Ada kolam renang dibawah kok. Kita habiskan waktu disana saja." usul Shizen.

Sophie sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya dia setuju juga. Sekali-sekali tak apa kok. Toh kolamnya tidak segitu kalinya dalam dan ada 5 orang lainnya yang mendampinginya.

Begitu dibawah, semua tamu yang tak terlalu banyak jumlahnya sediit kagum. 6 orang remaja rambutnya warna-warni (?), ada yang baby face, ada yang ala model, dsb. Apakah ada fashion-show dadakan?

Keenamnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepala mereka yang tak gatal lalu langsung masuk ke kolam. Mitsuki dan Sophie benar-benar senang hari ini. Karena hari itu baru pertama kali mereka melihat Henna tersenyum dan tertawa penuh semangat setelah Henna kembali mendapatkan semua memorinya.

"Hey, gak ngajak-ngajak?"

Kali ini para tamu perempuan, baik muda maupun dewasa apalagi tua sudah menempelkan tatapan mereka ke arah goldies yang telanjang dada, palingan ada beberapa yang hanya pakai jaket tapi tidak dikancing sehingga sama saja menampilkan otot perut mereka. Seperti Free! Versi SaintSeiya saja.

"Kalian gak tidur nih?" tanya Teru.

"Kami terlalu capek buat tidur." Ujar Saga, menggaruk pipinya.

'_Emangnya bisa begitu ya?'_ batin keenamnya sweatdrop.

Tadinya suasana kolam yang masih tenang-tenang kini makin heboh begitu semuanya masuk. Apalagi begitu Kanon curi-curi dekat dengan Mitsuki yang hanya pakai pakaian renang kini sudah melayang dibuat Teru.

(A/N: Beware of Teru ya.. #dilempar )

Mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau mereka sudah bermain cukup lama. Bahkan kebanyakan tamu-tamu semua sudah balik ke kamar. Keenam yang pertama kali masuk beruntung kulit mereka tak terlalu kenapa-napa karena sudah pakai tabir surya. Tapi bagi beberapa goldies..

"AAGGH! BELANG! NOOOO!" jerit DM. "Eh, gak apalah. Makin seksi kok."

Semuanya headslam berjamahan.

"Aku gak mengira hasilnya bakalan begini!" Aldebaran memegangi kulitnya yang makin tan.

"Alde kalau begitu seperti lembu yang baru siap dipanggang." Celetuk Mu.

Semuanya sontak tertawa. Yang ditertawai hanya ikutan ketawa saja meskipun sudah pengen nangis di tempat. Milo, Saga dan Dohko juga mengalami nasib sama tapi mereka enteng saja. Tiba-tiba Saori kembali muncul.

"Ayo, makan malam sudah disiapkan. Sekaligus aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Sahut Saori

Semuanya kembali berpandangan lalu bergiliran keluar dari kolam dan memasang handuk mereka. Apalagi Shaka yang gak segan-segan memberi handuknya dan membalutkannya di bagian atas Henna.

"Pakai punyaku saja. banyak aura setan disekitar sini." Shaka men-glare para tamu cowok.

'_Kalem-kalem tapi ganas.'_ Batin semuanya sweatdrop.

...

"Nah, aku sudah memperbarui tampilan cover untuk konser grand ini." Saori menunjukkan gambar para goldies plus gadis-gadis lainnya dengan tulisan sana-sini di layar tabletnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang mengerjakan secepat itu?" Milo sweatdrop.

"Nggak, pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah.. darimana dia dapat foto-foto mereka?" Camus menunjuk Mitsuki-Sophie-Nitsuki-Shizen. Dengan senyum manis dan pose yang pas pula.

Semuanya terdiam sementara Saori hanya nyengir penuh makna. Benar-benar wanita yang perlu dicurigai. Entah apa yang dilakukannya selama duduk di kursinya.

"Kostum kalian sudah di lokasi konser. Sekarang kalau bisa hapalkan lagi lagunya dan istirahat. Ingat, ini konser terakhir jadi kalian tampil sebagus mungkin ya. Aku percaya pada kalian." Jelas Saori sambil tersenyum anggun.

Semuanya terpatung melihat Saori. Segila apapun dia, ternyata darah kebaikan Athena masih mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

"Lagipula kalau gagal, aku rugi berapa yen coba?"

#GUBRAK

Okay, itu akan dipikirkan kembali.

...

Setelah kembali ke kamar, para gadis asik membaca kembali lirik lagu mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup hapal." Gumam Shizen.

Kemudian dilanjut dengan suara-suara para goldies yang tertawa, teriak sana sini, bahkan ada suara gebuk-gebukan. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Mungkin mereka main perang bantal.." Ujar Nitsuki sweatdrop.

Disusul suara gebuk sana-sini makin kuat.

"Perang yang perkasa." Semuanya sweatdrop.

Henna langsung naik ke kasur dan memasang selimutnya. "Lebih baik kita tidur. Besok hari yang besar." Ucapnya, disusul anggukan yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk melanda mereka satu persatu dan akhirnya mereka jatuh ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

_Henna-sama.._

_Henna-sama, ayolah bangun.._

_Henna-sama..._

"U-Uh.. H-Hei, kok tiba-tiba manggil Henna-sama?"

"Hah? Tiba-tiba? Bukannya tiap hari ya, Henna-sama?"

Mata Henna yang tadinya berat langsung ringan seketika, apalagi melihat dua orang didepannya. Mereka jelas-jelas pelayannya. Pelayannya di pulau pelatihannya.

'_Lha? Sejak kapan aku kembali ke Pure Island?'_ batin Henna agak terkejut.

Kakinya langsung dipaksanya bergerak menuju cermin besar di sisi ruang tidurnya. Dia melihat dirinya yang biasa. Rambut selutut, mata belang, badan yang tinggi rata-rata, dada juga normal.

"Anu, Henna-sama... apa ada yang salah?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

Henna hanya mengusap kepalanya, sedikit bingung. "Nggak. aku nggak kenapa-napa. Kalian sudah menyiapkan air mandi?"

"Sudah, beserta sarapan juga sudah dihidangkan di ruang makan."

Henna mengangguk dan langsung masuk kamar mandi, tak lupa ditemani kedua pelayannya untuk memandikannya.

Sampai di ruang makan, Henna hanya memainkan makanannya dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Dia lebih condong ke heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Dia sedang tidur bersama teman-temannya dan kemudian.. dia sudah kembali ke pulaunya. Padahal dia sudah meminta orang-orang terpercayanya untuk mewakilinya.

"Henna-sama! Kok lemes sih?" Aoi kecil langsung lompat ke pangkuan Henna.

"Aoi! Tak sopan!" tegur Niel.

Henna menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa kok. Kalian jangan khawatir."

Niel memasang raut wajah khawatir. "Anu, Henna-sama.. Kami menerima surat balasan dari Sanctuary Yunani semalam." Ucapnya dengan volume rendah.

Mata Henna terbelalak mendengarnya dan segera meminta isi surat itu. Entah kenapa senyum tersungging dengan lebar di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat kedua pelayannya heran bukan main.

"Henna-sama.. Kenapa kau senang menerima surat dari musuh?"

Perkataan langsung Aoi tepat menyambar di hidung Henna. Sejak kapan Sanctuary jadi musuh Pure Island?

"M-Musuh.. B-Bagaimana bisa..?"

Niel menghela nafasnya. "Anda terkadang terlalu baik. Kita sudah memulai konflik ini setahun yang lalu kan? Pihak Sanctuary ingin memusnahkan pulau ini. Katanya keberadaan kita mengancam dunia."

Henna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Athena takkan pernah menganggap kita ancaman."

"Eh? Memang bukan kok. Henna-sama sebelumnya juga pernah bilang kalau perselisihan ini tidak dimulai oleh Athena sendiri kan?" tanya Niel, semakin heran.

"Anda kenapa, Henna-sama? Kau melupakan banyak hal begitu saja." ujar Aoi khawatir.

Henna terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya kurang istirahat dan sedikit syok. Maafkan aku."

Henna membuka surat itu dan membaca setiap kalimat dalam bahasa Yunani tersebut. Sanctuary mengatakan kalau mereka tak bisa menerima permintaan damai apapun. Tapi yang membuat Henna paling terhenyak.

"Kita.. berperang...?" pupil Henna mengecil begitu membaca bagian itu.

Niel dan Aoi memasang raut tak enak. "Ini memang sudah bisa tertebak. Kini pilihanmu Henna-sama.."

Serasa semua organ tubuhnya kaku begitu saja. dia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia pulang ke pulau asalnya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bisa bangun disini?

"A-Aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Baa-san." Ujar Henna, memijiti pangkal hidungnya.

Niel dan Aoi makin heran. "Henna-sama, sudah jelas anda sakit atau sebagainya. Hari ini anda berbaring saja." tawar Aoi.

"Nggak, Aoi. Aku baik saja. aku akan pergi ke kamar Baa-san."

Sebelum Henna berjalan pergi, tangannya ditahan Niel. "Kami akan menunjukkan sesuatu, Henna-sama. Ikuti kami."

Henna hanya menurut sementara ditarik Niel dan Aoi ke halaman luas dibelakang puri. Ada 3 salib menancap di tanah, dengan bunga yang ditata dengan rapi.

"T-Tunggu! I-Ini kuburan?!"

Niel menghela nafasnya. "Saya tak tahu apa yang salah dengan anda. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Sanctuary menyerang mendadak, Baa-san meninggal.. bersama kedua sahabat anda, Lussie dan Liu."

Henna terpatung di depan ketiga nisan itu. Dia tak bisa bergerak. Bernafas juga susah. Serasa semua energi hidupnya direngut begitu saja. kepalanya sangat pusing, dia bingung menghadapi situasi dadakan ini. Dia tak tahu apa-apa dan kemudian 3 orang yang sangat penting di hidupnya sudah berkurang.

"Aku.. akan berada di kamarku." Ucapnya lemas, berjalan perlahan. "Jangan ganggu aku ya."

Sesampai di kamar, Henna mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran di sisinya. Memikirkan kembali semua konflik yang diterima dalam beberapa menit. Sanctuary ingin berperang. Athena tak mungkin menjadi dalang. Mengirimkan pasukan mendadak dan membuat kekacauan. Sudah pasti hanya 1 orang dalang semua ini.

"Kalau itu maumu, Saga.. Ayo kita lakukan.. Ah, salah.. Saga-Ares.." bisiknya dalam kesunyian kamarnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Henna keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui kedua pelayannya yang memang sudah menunggui tuannya dengan khawatir.

"Siapkan semua pasukan disini. Kalian berjaga-jaga di pulau ini saja. aku yang ke Sanctuary sendirian."

Perintahnya jelas-jelas langsung ditolak keras oleh Niel dan Aoi, mengatakan bahwa dia bisa saja jatuh dalam perangkap musuh atau sebagainya. Tapi Henna tetap mantap dalam keputusannya yang sudah bulat.

Keesokannya perintahnya pun memang berjalan. Henna tidak memakai clothnya, dan makin membuat para pelayannya khawatir. Namun Henna hanya tersenyum sebelum dia hilang di udara, pergi ke Sanctuary.

Saat itu Saga-Ares sedang duduk di singasana miliknya ketika Henna muncul didepannya. Bukan terkejut, sang Pope yang tak memakai topeng itu malah tersenyum.

"Pemimpin pulau itu akhirnya tiba ya? Dan kurasa anda juga sudah menerima suratku semalam."

Henna mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau kemanakan Athena, Saga?"

Sang pope terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi dia tetap mencoba menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Dia berada di suatu tempat yang tak boleh kau ketahui dan kau ganggu."

"Jangan bercanda, Gemini Saga. Aku ingat betul kau membunuh Pope Shion dan kau menjebak Aiolos hingga mati. Kau juga pasti mengejar Athena, tak lain dari Kido Saori."

Hening diantara keduanya begitu Henna selesai bicara. Kemudian tawa Saga pecah. Dalam nada itu, sudah jelas dia bukanlah Saga yang sama seperti dulu

"Subarashi.. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau tahu semua itu. Tapi memang benar, itu semua aku." Ucapnya dengan nada licik.

Saga berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah tirai dan menyingkapnya. Tampak ada tumpukan-tumpukan cloth yang memiliki bercak darah yang sudah mengering. Dan diatasnya ada tongkat yang ditancapkan.

"I-Itu cloth semuanya!" seru Henna terkejut. Begitu dilihat tongkat yang menancap, ternyata itu adalah tongkat Athena.

"Aku sudah membereskan mereka semua sejak dulu. Jadi tak usah kau khawatirkan lagi."

Henna menatap cloth itu dengan baik. Bahkan dia juga melihat bagian dada cloth Crane. Milik Sophie.

'_Dengan siapa aku akan minta bantuan.. Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Mitsuki?!'_

Henna mendekat ke tumpukan cloth itu, dan melihat lebih dalam. Kamui Artemis terkubur dibawah. Tak ada yang bisa dia minta tolong lagi. Kecuali..

"Jangan senang Saga! Begitu goldsaint lain tahu tentang ini, kau akan jatuh." Ujar Henna, dengan nada emosi.

Saga menunjukkan senyuman tajamnya. "Goldsaint heh? Maksudnya mereka?"

Saga menunjuk ke belakang Henna. Yang menjadi keterkejutannya adalah dia ternyata tak sadar kalau selama ini semua goldsaint berdiri dibelakangnya. Bahkan Kanon yang menggantikan Saga dengan Cloth Gemini. Mata mereka semua sayu, seakan hanya boneka.

"Kau mengendalikan mereka!" serunya.

Di telinga Henna hanya terdengar tawa jahat Saga. Sebelum semua goldsaint menahannya dan melancarkan segala pukulan yang mereka punya hingga sang gadis terkapar tak berdaya di lantai marmer kuil pope.

Tiba-tiba para goldsaint menghilang begitu saja. meskipun tubuhnya sudah terluka berat, Henna sudah panik sekali. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tidurlah disini, anak muda. Sementara mereka akan membantai satu pulaumu." Ucap Saga tersenyum licik.

Henna melebarkan matanya. Mau tak mau dia harus bangkit, tapi dia bahkan susah menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya. Semuanya terasa sia-sia. Tapi kali ini dia tak ingin tidur. Dia ingin bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Hanya Bangun yang dia teriakkan di kepalanya.

"Kau sama seperti bocah pegasus dan teman-temannya. Sudah patah seperti tusuk gigi, tapi tetap saja menolak untuk berbaring pasrah." Saga menghela nafasnya, sambil menutup matanya yang merah. "Merepotkan."

"Itu karena kami punya alasan, Saga. Kami beda dari kau dan goldsaint arogan lainnya." geram Henna. "Dan aku tak mau berbaring begitu saja!"

Henna mengacungkan pedang yang dia munculkan dari cosmo yang tersisa dalam dirinya. "Kau juga goldsaint dulunya. Buktikan dirimu sekarang, disini."

"Itu tantangan?"

Seketika Henna sudah berada didepan Saga dan menghantamkan pisau panjang dan tajam itu ke arahnya. Saga menangkapnya dengan mudah dan mematahkannya dengan cepat, membuat Henna segera mundur ke belakang dan kali ini memunculkan palunya.

Lagi, dengan secepat mungkin dia berlari ke arah lawannya, berusaha menyerangnya. Saga seketika menyingkir dari tempat duduknya, sehingga Henna hanya menghantam singasana itu hingga hancur.

Beberapa saat mereka saling beradu, meskipun Henna kebanyakan menyerang dan Saga menghindar atau membendung.

"Kurang cepat! Kau membuatku bosan." Seru Saga. "Galaxian ex.. ukh..."

Henna akhirnya berhasil menancapkan ujung tombaknya hingga menembus dada Saga. Saga melebarkan matanya dan melihat sekitar dirinya. Tangan, kaki, tubuh, kepala, semuanya dipenuhi cosmo Henna. Ternyata selama Saga hanya membendung, itulah yang menjadi kesempatan bagi Henna.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui Saga-san." Bisik Henna, miris. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Kau baik. Hanya saja kau tersiksa oleh sisi ares. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.."

Rambut abu-abu Saga dan matanya yang merah perlahan menghilang. Digantikan rambut biru spike panjang dan mata yang normal. Meskipun tombak Henna masih berposisi di dadanya, Saga tersenyum hangat dan menepuk kepala Henna dengan lembut.

Hal itu mengundang Henna makin tak tahan lagi dengan sesak di dadanya. Ditarik tombak itu dari dada Saga dan dia membaringkan Saga di pangkuannya, meskipun darahnya masih mengalir dan mengotori kakinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kau.. Kau adalah bayi paling manis yang pernah kugendong.."

Henn sejujurnya tak mengerti arti perkataan itu. Tapi itu hanya mengundang Henna makin terisak dan meraung seakan dan memang menyalahkan dirinya atas perbuatannya saat itu.

"Mereka takkan berhenti sebelum mereka membunuh semua di pulaumu.. hentikan mereka." Saga menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Maafkan Dia.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan kami semua.."

"Nggak.. jangan bilang gitu.. bertahanlah.."

Saga meraih pipi Henna dengan tangannya yang sudah gemetaran, dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi setelah itu, tangan itu jatuh dengan sendirinya dengan suhu yang sudah tak bisa dikatakan sebagai suhu normal.

Kuil itu dipenuhi tangis isak Henna, berkali-kali mengatakan maaf meskipun dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu kepada siapa lagi semua itu ditujukan pada siapa. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk berduka. Dengan berat hati, Henna kembali berteleportasi ke pulaunya.

Dulunya pulau itu memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Langit biru tenang, rumput menghampar luas, bunga-bunga liar menghias, penduduknya semua harmonis. Gambaran yang sempurna.

Tapi itu sebelum semua dihancurkan. Langit merah darah dengan asap hitam menyesakkan mengepul, semua pemandangan itu hancur, Henna bahkan masih bisa mendengar orang-orangnya menjerit histeris sebelum bungkam entah kenapa.

Dari kejauhan, Henna melihat para goldsaint membakar, menghancurkan, membunuh, semua yang ada disana. Tanpa panjang pikir, Henna berteleportasi hingga ditengah-tengah mereka semua.

"HENTIKAN SITUASI INI!" jeritnya. "POPE KALIAN SUDAH MATI. KALIAN HANYA BISA MUNDUR SEKARANG!"

Tapi itu tak berefek, begitu Milo angkat bicara.

"Kau menyusahkan, nak. Mati saja ya?"

Luncuran pertama Milo untunglah bisa dihindari. Situasi sedikit mendesak begitu semua goldsaint bersama-sama menyerang Henna. Percayalah, 12 lawan 1 itu susah bukan main.

Mau berapa kalipun Henna berteriak berusaha menyadarkan mereka semua, tapi tak ada yang bisa sadar dan tetap bertingkah seperti robot yang lepas kendali. Satu-satunya cara... hanya untuk berakhir seperti Saga.

Henna melompat sedikit jauh dari arah para goldsaint. Tapi itu tak membuat perbedaan karena mereka semua tetap mengejarnya. Meski hanya beberapa detik pendek, Henna menatap ke arah kakaknya yang masih dikendalikan. Serasa waktu berhenti dan memberinya flashback semua kenangan yang dia peroleh bersama kakaknya.

_Aku tak tahu yang terjadi.._

_Jangan-jangan flashback dan semua hal yang kupikir telah kualami itu hanya mimpi?_

_Tapi kenapa mimpi itu seakan nyata?_

_Kenapa aku bisa mengenal nama kalian semua?_

_Tapi karena aku tidak mengerti.._

_Maafkan diriku.._

Henna menahan rasa perih begitu belatinya menyayat tangan kanannya. Bulir-bulir darah mengalir turun dari tangannya. Henna membiarkan darahnya berjatuhan ke tanah. Tapi begitu darahnya jatuh ke tanah, seakan seperti gelombang riak ketika tetesan air menyentuh kubangan air lainnya.

Tanah itu bercahaya dengan gelombang-gelombangnya begitu darah Henna jatuh dan diserap tanah hingga habis. Gelombang cahaya itu menyebar hingga ke arah para goldsaint yang sudah berjarak dekat dengannya.

Perlahan Henna menutup mata. Begitu matanya terbuka, bukan iris belang yang biasanya. kini matanya sepenuhnya putih bersinar, tak ada pupil maupun warna lain.

_AKU ADALAH ARCHANGEL GABRIEL_

_KETIGA DARI KEEMPAT ARCHANGEL BESAR_

_DIMANA SANG PUTRA CAHAYA TIDAK TERMASUK LAGI_

Semua ksatria emas itu kini makin dekat ke arah Henna, bersiap-siap dengan jurus mereka.

Perlahan tubuh Henna diselimuti cosmo putih pekat dan kental.

_WAHAI TUHANKU_

_DENGARKANLAH SUARA HAMBA_

_AKULAH TIANG KEBENARANMU_

_AKULAH PEDANG KEADILANMU_

_AKULAH SANG PEMBAWA KABAR SURGAWI_

Mereka semua tepat didepan Henna, hanya berjarak centimeter darinya.

_DALAM NAMA BAPA PUTRA DAN ROH KUDUS!_

_SUCIKAN PARA PENDOSA-PENDOSA INI!_

Kilatan cahaya silau muncul dari tangan kanan Henna.

_HEAVEN RAGE.._

Semuanya berubah menjadi putih, terang benderang menyilaukan mata.

.

.

.

Cahaya itu berlangsung beberapa saat. Silaunya memberikan rasa tenang bagi sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Namun cahaya itu mengandung kesedihan yang mendalam, dan penuh penyesalan, namun tetap melindungi.

.

.

.

Perlahan semuanya kembali normal. Matanya kembali belang seperti biasa, kakinya kini tak kuat menopang badannya sehingga dia hanya bisa jatuh terlutut.

Keduabelas orang yang dia kenal dan sayangi berbaring di tanah, tak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan langkah dan nafas yang menderu tak teratur, dia merangkak ke samping kakaknya. Nafasnya kecil, detak jantungnya tak terdengar. Dia sekarat.

"Mengesankan.."

Henna terbelalak dan menatap Shaka yang membuka hanya setengah matanya. Warna matanya kembali normal, bukan lagi ketika dia dikendalikan. Dia melihat ke semuanya teman-teman goldsaintnya. Mereka memasang senyum bahagia dan damai. Meskipun Henna tahu mereka semua sekarat.

"Adikku..mengesankan..."

Henna terbelalak. Henna mengalami sedikit konflik batin didalamnya. Bukankah dunia yang kini dia alami dimana dia tak pernah bertemu dengan goldsaint. Tak pernah diasuh Shaka. Tapi kenapa Shaka tahu dia adiknya. Tapi dia tak memperdulikan any of that bullshit for now.

Lagi-lagi air matanya pecah dan kali ini menetes di pipi Shaka.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku gak mau sendiri..."

Shaka tersenyum pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Itu sebelum warna kulitnya digantikan dengan putih keabu-abuan. Bibirnya gelap. Semuanya turut sama, senyum mereka tadinya yang ditujukan pada Henna kini sudah mereka bawa beserta mereka.

Henna memeluk leher kakaknya dengan pelan dan perlahan. Apakah ini artinya dia sendirian? Dia melihat ke arah kedua pelayan tersayangnya, Aoi dan Niel. Nasib mereka tak jauh beda. Mereka semua kini pasti sedang bersenang-senang di taman yang indah. Mengukir senyum dan tak ada merengut.

"Jahat.. Aku sendirian sekarang.. Kepada siapa kalian ingin aku bergantung?" bisiknya, menahan dirinya agar tak menjerit histeris.

Tiba-tiba terasa langkah-langkah kaki dibelakang dirinya. Begitu dia melihat kebelakang, itu para warganya yang selamat beserta calon saint yang juga selamat dari maut. Bukannya memasang raut kasihan dan ingin memberi dukungan, tapi mereka semua lebih cocok ke kata 'kesal' atau 'marah'.

"Kau pembawa bencana! Sudah kuduga itu!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka.

"Dari awal kami sudah menentang jabatanmu! Dan berkatmu, Oba-sama sudah meninggal!" bentak salah seorang lain.

Semua caci maki, bentakkan, rutukkan dilemparkan tepat ke wajah Henna. Henna terdiam, menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang dingin. Mengharapkan agar itu bisa membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

Tapi kenyataannya, dia sendirian, bukan? Dia merindukan semua teman-temannya. Maupun yang baik, maupun membuat kesal. Dia merindukan sikap kakaknya yang membuatnya sebal. Dia merindukan Saori yang memang terlalu pemaksa.

Dia tak ingin kehilangan itu semua.

Itu adalah hidupnya.

Itu hidup mereka semua.

"Tolong.. jangan buang aku.." rintihnya pelan sambil mencoba menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kumpulan orang-orang marah itu.

Tapi tangan kecil gemetaran itu ditepis oleh kaki dan sepatu kotor salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan membuangmu? Dari dulu kami tak pernah menganggapmu.."

Orang-orang itu berjalan menjauh. Berkali-kali Henna mencoba menjulurkan tangan kecilnya, tapi yang menerimanya hanya udara kosong. Dia mengharapkan sentuhan hangat di tangan dinginnya.

'_Seseorang.. perhatikan aku..lindungi aku.. aku gak mau sendiri..'_

_Tolong.._

_Tolong aku.._

_Kumohon.._

_Aku ingin ditolong.._

_Aku ingin disadari.._

_Bangunkan aku sekarang,,_

_Tolong aku.._

_Tolong.. _

_Tolong.._

_._

_._

_._

_Hey, kau kenapa?_

_Bangunlah!_

_Apa yang salah denganmu?_

_Ayo sadar, Henna!_

Henna perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk melalui matanya. Dilihatnya keempat teman-temannya mengelilinginya, memasang raut khawatir.

"Kenapa, Henna-chan? Kau mengigau dari tadi." Ucap Shizen khawatir, mengelap keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipis Henna.

"Kau berkata tentang jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri atau apalah. Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Nitsuki, mendekap Henna perlahan.

"Tenanglah, Henna-chan. Itu hanya mimpi kok." Mitsuki menggenggam tangan Henna, sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Ada kami kok. Juga yang lain, jadi kau gak sendirian. Okay?"

Henna terdiam dalam posisi awalnya, kemudian langsung memeluk keempatnya dan membiarkan semua isak pilu yang sesak dan membiarkan jeritan rasa sakit di dadanya keluar. Keempat temannya saling bertatap pandang agak heran.

Tiba-tiba pintu digebrak dengan anggunnya (?) berkat Shaka dan kakinya yang mulus bak miss universe. Langsung dia masuk dan menghampiri Henna.

"K-Kau kenapa?! Kok tiba-tiba menangis?!" segala pertanyaan menyerocos suasana, membuat semuanya sweatdrop di tempat.

Henna yang tadinya mendekap keempat temannya kini menerjang dan gantian mendekap Shaka dengan erat, seakan tak ingin dia pergi. Shaka sedikit heran lalu hanya menenangkan adiknya dengan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Semua goldsaint berkumpul disana, ikut heran kenapa Henna seperti ini. Begitu ditanya, keempat gadis lain hanya berkata 'mimpi buruk' . itu memang alasan yang paling logis toh.

Shaka melirik ke arah jam. Tepat jam 3 pagi.

"S-Sudah, kita siap-siap saja yuk? Kita harus ke lokasi gedung pukul 4 pagi." Shaka menghapus air mata Henna. "Lagian kalau kamu asik nangis, nanti didatangi begu pula."hiburnya

Semuanya bergubrak ria. Shaka ternyata menghiburnya sedikit rumit ya.

Henna terdiam, membersihkan pipinya dari air mata, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Aku rindu yang seperti ini."

Nadanya seperti sudah tak berjumpa begitu lama dengan mereka semua, membuat semua yang di ruangan itu diam terpatung.

"S-Sudahlah. Kita siap-siap saja." ucap Teru, yang sadar duluan dari acara bengong-ria.

Kini semuanya sudah memakai kostum dengan lengkap. Para penonton membuat gedung konser itu penuh bukan main. Sepertinya rencana Saori menambah personil lain sukses besar menarik kembali minat fans.

"Ayo siap-siap! Kita mulai 1 menit lagi!" seru Teru yang berperan sementara menjadi manajer sampingan.

"Konser terakhir kita." Shion tersenyum. "Ayo lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Semuanya langsung menggabungkan kepalan tangan dan menghempaskannya pada hitungan ketiga, disertai tawa gembira.

Suasana mulai menggelap dan musik piano memenuhi gedung. Menampilkan dua orang yang muncul dari bawah panggung, perlahan naik ke permukaan.

_I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain __  
><em>_So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout [Saga]__  
><em>

_I'll sing my own song __  
><em>_And send the words once locked within my heart to the sky[Kanon]_

Sementara para FG berseru segila-gila mungkin, yang lain terkikik dibelakang panggung. Entah kenapa geli melihat kembar gemini yang body manly tapi nyanyi lagu Tell Your World.

...

Kali ini ganti giliran. 5 orang naik ke panggung sambil melompat dengan riang dan bersenang-senang.

_I love mugic, I love you  
>I need mugic... [All]<em>

_Nanka saikin genki naku nai?_  
><em>Anmari nemuretenai mitai dashi [Aiolia]<em>  
><em>Tomodachi dashi kakushigoto nashi!<em>  
><em>Hanashite goran yo [Nitsuki]<em>

_Datte TEREBI mite mo NETTO shitete mo_  
><em>Tsumannai NYUUSU bakka [Dohko]<em>  
><em>Sore ni shukudai datte yaranakya dame tte<em>  
><em>Tamatteku bakkari [Aldebaran]<em>

_Sonna ni suneteitatte jikan wa sugite yuku kara  
>Sono yubi de sono koe de mahou wo kanadete miyou yo [Shion]<em>

Lagu kali ini memberi kesan nyaman, memberi esensi pertemanan yang erat. Bernyanyi seakan melepas semuanya saja. apalagi ditambah Aldebaran yang natural sekali.

...

Selanjutnya, lampu dimatikan dan menampakkan 3 orang begitu dinyalakan.

_As emotions come to life, in this tainted room arrives a knife,  
>sharply gleaming in the light, blood starts flowing through the spite.[Saga]<br>That one moment caused it all; fireworks were lit I do recall,  
>Burning in each other's arms, we are surrounded[Milo]<em>

_Slowly we fall down to the ground.[All]_

_My mind once told me, that all was fine just how it was,_  
><em>Deep into the night, I found myself running.<em>  
><em>The wind and rain, it crashes on the window pane,<em>  
><em>Taunted by regets, I feel like I am trapped.[Shizen]<em>

Lagu kali ini bercerita cinta segitiga... mungkin? Author kurang perhatiin lagunya #dihajar

Yang lain kembali berdiskusi dibelakang panggung.

"Ano.. Ini ceritanya si cewek menduakan gituan yah?" tanya Sophie.

"Kurasa begitu.." gumam Mu. "Tapi kalau ini Saga-Shizen-Milo... ada kesan incest dong?!"

Suasana hening melodramatis lagi dan orkestra jangkrik makin menjadi-jadi.

...

Mari skip ke lagu selanjutnya.

_I'm a flower __  
><em>_A flower of sorrow __  
><em>_Tozasareta kokoro no yami ni __  
><em>_nibiiro no hi o tomosu [Sophie]_

_Nageki no michibiku mama ni [All]_

_Tada hitasura ni akogareteta __  
><em>_Osanai koro ni yumemita kōfuku no katachi o __  
><em>_Kimi no tame nara don'na itami mo itowanai to [Mitsuki]_

_Hitori kokoro ni chikatta __  
><em>_Hisoka ni nagasu namida sae mo ai no __  
><em>_Michi shirube da to shinjiteita [Henna]_

"Hmm.. Mungkin aku bisa buat project girlband dari mereka bertiga.." gumam Saori, memegang dagunya.

Semuanya sweatdrop seketika. _'dia kapan nyampe kemari?!'_

_..._

Begitu selesai, hanya Mitsuki dan Sophie turun. Henna tetap di panggung dan kemudianShaka muncul. Lalu piano menjadi pengiring mereka berdua.

_Aku ingin dicintai olehmu, tapi spertinya kau tak mencintaiku  
>aku mengembara dalam pikiranku<br>aku menemukan jawaban, walaupun menakutkan  
>Ku ingin menyampaikan 'aku mencintaimu' [Henna]<em>

_Apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak?  
>apapun jawabannya tak menjadi persoalan<br>tak peduli bagaimana ku memohon, dunia ini tak dapat dirubah  
>ya, karena kenyataan bahwa ku cinta kau tak dapat dirubah siapapun [Shaka]<em>

_Melalui seribu malam, ku menyimpan sesuatu  
>ku ingin menyampaikannya padamu [Henna]<em>

_Aku ingin dicintai olehmu, tapi spertinya kau tak mencintaiku  
>aku mengembara dalam pikiranku<br>aku menemukan jawaban, walaupun menakutkan  
>Ku ingin menyampaikan 'aku mencintaimu' [All]<em>

"Ah, mereka cocok juga nyanyikan itu." Puji Nitsuki.

"Tapi apa gak kesannya incest?" sanggah DM.

Dan situasi menjadi canggung berkatnya.

...

_A~ I'm glad that I met you[Camus]  
>"Yes, as for that, I'm the same as you.<br>I'm glad that I met everyone."[Camus]  
>Milo and Camus! yeah! [Milo]<em>

_Somehow or other even now those days will always be special in my heart[Camus]_

_Even if there's no time machine, it's a page of our youth forever[Milo]_

Lagu kali ini cocok sekali dengan Milo dan Camus. Cocok untuk dua sahabat (bahasa BL : Kekasih) dan apalagi cara menyanyikannya berbeda. Camus selow saja, Milo semangat.

...

_When I close my eyes, my teammates are there  
>Somehow or other I say as I smile like the old times[All]<em>

_You will never come back to me and you can't do it,  
>please stop doing so, you comfort me like this.. [Shura]<em>

_If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget..  
>all about you that hold me[Aphrodite]<em>

_Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry..[Aphrodite]  
>You keep me from doing even one thing as I want..[Shura]<em>

_Whenever I miss you, I break down like this.  
>Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it..[All]<em>

"Wuuiiss! Trio galau!" seru Milo, jahil. Alhasil ketiganya salah tingkah didepan panggung dan bersumpah akan membunuh si kalajengking nanti. Sementara yang lain hanya ketawa-ketawa melihat salting ketiganya.

...

_Look at me Gwi Soon, Look at me Gwi Soon  
>Look at me Look at me right now!<em>

_Look at me Gwi Soon, Look at me Gwi Soon  
>Look at me! Look at me![ALL]<em>

_Wife, Dear, Baby  
>What should i call you?<br>What is my love doing right now?[Aldebaran]_

_Did she eat?  
>Did she sleep well?<br>All day i only think about my princess[DM]_

Semuanya tertawa terhibur ketika DM dan Aldebaran berduet lagu ini, apalagi dengan nada trot lucu dan tarian-tarian unik.

"Tak kusangka keduanya bisa jadi duet yang keren."

Semuanya setuju atas komentar Aiolos tadi.

...

yang membuat suasana unik disini adalah karena Aiolos, Camus dan Henna muncul dengan seragam sekolah dan dandanan ala anak remaja.

_Benkyou mo undou mo zenzen dame na boku dakedo  
>mi no hodo shirazu anata ni koi o shimashita<br>ichi dai kesshin! nana-sen-hyaku-ji no RABURETAA!  
>dakedo tewatasu yuuki ga nai no desu… [Aiolos]<em>

_ne, shisen ga barebare yo  
>ne, youji nara iinasai yo! [Henna]<em>

_eto, ano eto…  
>totemo ii tenki desu ne!<br>kyou mo heiwa de yokatta na~! [Aiolos]_

_doushite furueteru no yo?  
>soreni nani kakushiteru no?<br>mise nasai! hora! [Henna]_

_goran, boku kara afuredasu KARISUMA no OORA  
>NEKUTAI wa mochiron BEEBERII no tokuchuu sa! [Camus]<em>

"Pfft.. gimana ya kalau kak olos ama Camus rebutin Henna. Love comedy banget." Komentar Aiolia, mengundang tawa semuanya, kecuali Shaka yang sudah mengeluarkan aura setan.

"Tenang, Shak, tenang." Dohko nyengir sweatdrop.

...

Kali ini Sophie akan mengambil solo. yang lainnya asik menyemangati dari belakang panggung.

_As i gaze at your face, with red setting sun shine upon it  
>i quietly make a wish to the sky to please stop time at the moment<em>

_Your back is burdened with sorrows ; and as you carry on intently  
>I hope that i would be able to chase after you on this treacherous path.<em>

"Kalau Sophie mau nyanyiin ini buat Shun.. kayaknya cocok deh." Gumam Nitsuki.

"Menurutku juga begitu. 'Your back is burdened with sorrows.' Itu sedikit... mirip ke Shun-san.. dan Ikki-san juga..." komentar Henna.

Sementara itu, Shun yang berblushing ria makin blushing begitu digoda-digoda bronzies lain.

...

"Baiklah. Doakan aku sukses ya, minna." Sahut Mitsuki.

"Tak apa, Mitsu-chan! Mitsu-chan pasti bisa!" balas Sophie, melambaikan tangan.

_The faint crimson-painted petals of time __  
><em>_flutters within the light __  
><em>_I should have smiled_

_The vivid days __  
><em>_Which we left this at the sand castle crumbles in the waves __  
><em>_the dream should end soon_

Kanon sedikit terhenyak dengar lagu ini. "Eh, ini yang judulnya Even though song have no form?" tanyanya ke Saga.

"Seingatku sih iya. Emang napa nih?"

Kanon hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menonton penampilan Mitsuki dengan senyum penuh makna. Saga disampingnya hanya menaikkan alisnya, heran adiknya ini entah kenapa.

...

"Tak tahu kenapa.. Tapi kalian imut sekali!" puji Alde, pada pasangan duet (baca: Shizen and Mu). "Milo iri tuh, iri."

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat Milo pundung di pojok karena bukan dia yang duet sama Shizen. Shizen baru saja mau menghibur Milo tapi keburu dipanggil ke panggung.

_Nanimo mienai __  
><em>_kurayami no naka de__  
><em>_mitsuketanda chiisana hikari wo _

_Watashi wa aruiteku __  
><em>_mou mayowanai __  
><em>_massugu ni todoke[Shizen]_

_Nanimo kikoenai gensou no naka de__  
><em>_mitsuketanda__  
><em>_chiisana koe wo [Mu]_

Meskipun lagunya sudah mulai, Milo masih berpundung-ria. Kanon menghela nafasnya. "Bro, denger. Shizen sengaja gak milih kamu karena lagu ini dia nyanyiin untuk kamu!"

Seketika Milo langsung menyemangati Shizen dari belakang panggung. Semua di ruangan itu kejungkal balik semua. Apalagi Milo begitu semangat di lirik yang mengatakan 'I Love You' dan lagi-lagi seisi ruangan terjungkal.

...

"Hehe, sekarang giliran Nitsuki-san." Henna tersenyum.

"Ayo bawakan lagu andalanmu, Nitsuki!" seru Aphrodite, melambai ke arah Nitsuki yang bersiap-siap masuk ke panggung.

_Watashi no koi o higeki no jurietto ni shinaide_

_Koko kara tsuredashite_

_Sonna kibun yo_

_Papa to Mama ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume o minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo.._

Tiba-tiba musiknya berhenti.. kemudian disambung lagi dengan..

_Tsutaerarenakatta kono omoi ga _

_Gensou no kanata he_

_Kiesaru made... _

_(Watashi no romeo, romeo, romeo.)_

_(Watashi no romeo, romeo, romeo.)_

_Ki ga tsukeba itsu mo_

_Tonari ni anata ga ita_

_Nani wo suru ni mo issho de iwayuru osananajimi_

Semuanya berteriak senang ketika lagu Romeo and Cinderella di gabung dengan versi mirishira-nya.

...

"Henna keren pakai dress itu!" puji Shion. Yang dipuji hanya shrug pelan.

"Ternyata kau berbakat juga milih baju, Dite." Ujar Mu, dibalas dengan pose muka _'Iya donks!'_

Henna tersenyum lalu naik ke panggung begitu diberi signal oleh Teru.

_I pray you'll be our eyes  
>And watch us where we go<br>And help us to be wise  
>In times when we don't know<em>

_Let this be our prayer_  
><em>As we go our way<em>  
><em>Lead us to a place<em>  
><em>Guide us with your Grace<em>  
><em>To a place where we'll be safe<em>

_Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
>Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza<br>Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
>Simbolo di pace e di fraternita<em>

Suara Henna memang tidak seriosa. Tapi bisa dibilang cukup ketika menyanyikan lagu itu. Namun dia menyanyikannya seakan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dan Teru sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

...

Kali ini menyambut lagu opening anime yang terkenal. Begitu mendengar lirik pertama saja, seluruh stadiun riuh dibuat seruan para penonton.

_oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo _

_boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? __  
><em>_kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de _

_kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni [Camus]__  
><em>

_kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete __  
><em>_hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze __  
><em>_kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai __  
><em>_anata wo mitsukete yureta [Mu]_

Apalagi Mu dan Camus memakai topeng yang sama seperti punya Kaneki, makin membuat suasana riuh.

_..._

"Henna, kamu tadi tidak semangat nyanyinya." Teru tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk pundak teman adiknya. "Kau masih bermasalah dengan mimpimu tadi?"

Henna terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah ada pause diantara keduanya, Henna langsung menatap Teru. "Ano.. Teru-san, boleh aku minta tolong sedikit saja?"

Teru tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati. Ada apa?"

...

Camus dan Mu baru selesai menyanyikan lagu mereka, ketika mereka melihat Henna berpakaian sedikit lebih.. berkesan damai.

"Bukankah kamu harusnya nyanyikan lagu Outer Science?" tanya Camus.

"Bajunya santai amat." Ujar Mu.

Henna menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. kali ini saja ingin bernyanyi sejujur mungkin.."

Semuanya yang mendengar itu terheran-heran dan bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Begitu Henna naik ke panggung, lantunan musik gitar dan piano menjadi pengiringnya kali ini.

_Ku melakukan hal benar - tanpa menyangkal apapun siapapun_

_Suatu saat dulu, aku berlindung dengan kalimat itu_

_Kalimat yang tak dapat diterima_

_Bertemu dengan sikap yang tak tertoleransi_

_Dan aku tak tahu apapun_

_Sering sekali ada pertengkaran_

_Tanpa melihat refleksiku di luka mereka_

_Hanya melihat ke belakang, melarikan diri.._

"Kok rasanya lagu ini tumbenan ya?" gumam Aiolos.

"Ini.. bukannya lagu baru ya?" sahut Milo.

Saori tersenyum seraya memperhatika cara Henna bernyayi. Di layar close-up tampak air mata Henna mengalir, dan membuat semuanya tercengang dan makin heran.

"Tak apa. Biarkan dia bernyanyi." Ujar Saori, masih tersenyum. "Dia pernah bilang padaku. Kalau lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya. Kalian jangan fokus ke air matanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih damai bukan?"

Semuanya terdiam dan akhirnya kembali melihat solo Henna.

_Hey, seseorang terimalah diriku!_

_Tetapi kalian hanya menundukkan kepala_

_Meskipun aku hanya kedinginan, namun aku kesepian_

_Meskipun begitu, ku masih tak bisa keluar.._

_Ku melakukan hal benar - tanpa menyangkal apapun siapapun_

_Suatu saat dulu, aku berlindung dengan kalimat itu_

_Aku gagal berkali-kali_

_"Tumben sekali...", "Padahal kau ini..."_

_Tatapan mereka dingin, rasanya perih!_

_Hey, kumohon lindungi aku!_

_Tak mungkin aku hanya sendirian, ya kan?_

_Beratnya keinginan mereka padaku, itu mulai membunuhku!_

_Dan kini aku kembali sendirian lagi.._

semuanya makin terdiam mendengar lirik yang tadi. mungkin semua sifat dingin Henna bisa sedikit jelas berkat lagu ini.

_Bayangan ini belum hilang.. sampai sekarang.._

_Hey, seseorang terima diriku!_

_Tapi kalian hanya memalingkan wajah_

_Hey, kumohon lindungi diriku...!_

_Hey, seseorang s'lamatkan aku!_

_Ku menjerit, mengulurkan tangan pendekku_

_Ku menunggu kehangatan seseorang untuk menerima tanganku_

_Dan ketika kulihat dunia luar, kau berada disana..._

Semuanya terhenyak. Karena Henna menyanyikan lagu itu seakan dia sedang protes, marah, sedih , kecewa. Juga karena dia malah tak sanggup berdiri dan setengah berlutut sambil berusaha tersenyum dan mengelap air matanya. Sambutan dari penonton juga tak kalah riuh.

Ikki yang bersama bronzies dari bangku penonton terdiam menatap Henna yang terisak di panggung. Kemudian tersenyum tipis namun miris. "Kau sudah cukup kuat.."

Akhirnya semuanya serempak keluar dan menghibur Henna yang makin menangis di panggung. Hal itu mendapat sambutan lagi dari penonton.

"Inilah penampilan kami yang terakhir semuanya!" seru Shura melalu mikrofon.

"Maafkan kami, namun konser ini benar-benar yang terakhir." Ucap Aldebaran. "Kami takkan tampil lagi setelah ini." Suara kecewa fans memenuhi gedung.

"Tapi harap nikmati lagu terakhir kami! Lagu yang penuh perasaan!" seru Aphrodite, yang langsung membungkuk, diikuti semuanya.

Begitu musik pop mulai, membuat satu stadion penuh dengan musik. Di panggung, semuanya menari-nari, melompat mengikuti irama. Sementara dibelakang panggung, Teru kewalahan mengipasi Saori yang sudah pingsan begitu mendengar goldies gak minat tampil lagi.

_There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my head  
>Glitter all over the room, Pink flamingos in the pool [Camus,Milo]<br>I smell like a minibar, DJ's passed out in the yard  
>Barbie's on the barbeque, This a hickie or a bruise?[DM, Aphrodite]<em>

_Pictures of last night, Ended up online_  
><em>I'm screwed!<em>  
><em>Oh well! [Aldebaran,Henna]<em>

_It's a blacked out blur, But I'm pretty sure, it ruled!  
>Damn! [Shizen,Nitsuki]<em>

_Last Friday night!_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot [Mitsuki,Kanon]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard [Mu,Shaka]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark<em>

_Then had a ménage à trois [Aiolos, Saga]_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop! [Shura, Sophie]_

_This Friday night, Do it all again_  
><em>This Friday night, Do it all again [All]<em>

_Trying to connect the dots, Don't know what to tell my boss_  
><em>Think the city towed my car, Chandelier is on the floor [Shion]<em>  
><em>Ripped my favorite party dress, Warrant's out for my arrest [Nitsuki]<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale, That was such an epic fail [Shura]<em>

_Pictures of last night, Ended up online_  
><em>I'm screwed!<em>  
><em>Oh well.. [Dohko]<em>

_It's a blacked out blur, But I'm pretty sure it ruled!  
>Damn! [Aphrodite]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot [Milo, Shizen]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard [Henna, Nitsuki]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois [Aiolia, Aiolos]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop [Mitsuki, Mu]<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again (Do it all again)<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again (Do it all again)<em>  
><em>This Friday night [All]<em>

_"Ayo semuanya! Ikuti kami!" seru Kanon, tak mau kalah semangat._

_T.G.I.F. ! T.G.I.F.!_

_T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F. !  
>T.G.I.F. ! T.G.I.F. !<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot [Camus, Milo]<em>

_[Sfx : KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]_

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard [Kanon, Milo]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois [Shion, Shaka]<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop! [All]<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again! [All]<em>

Semuanya berakhir dengan hujan balon, pita dan guntingan kertas, bertepatan dengan atap yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan hanabi super meriah. Jam berdentang berkali-kali, jarumnya keduanya menempel pada angka 12.

Aah, senangnya bersama-sama di tahun baru.

.

.

.

Now it's officially ...

**OWARI**

All: LAGUNYA KEBANYAKAN!

Ketrin: tapi kan konser... ini aja jumlah lagunya kupotong setengah. Awalnya mau lebih banyak lho.

All: #tepar

Ketrin: ^^;

Henna: ^^; Sekali lagi, terima kasih mau membaca ini!

Ketrin: Uwaah, aku paling gagalnya di bagian peperangan singkat di atas.

Henna: #pundung mimpi mengerikan.. aku gak mau membunuh mereka..

Ketrin: Hanya mimpi nak, mimpi #sweatdrop

Henna: iya deh =3=

Ketrin: By the way.. Happy new year minna!

Henna: jaga diri, kay? ^^

.

.

.

List lagu (berurutan dari yang pertama dinyanyikan) :

Tell your world (English Translation)

Mugic (Romaji)

Acute (English Translation)

Flower of sorrow (Romaji)

Sen no Yoru wo Koete (Indonesi a Translation)

Time Machine ga Nakutatte (English Translation)

From the beginning until now (English Translation)

Look at me, Gwi Soon! (English Translation)

First Love Academy (Romaji)

Akane Sora ni Negau (English translation)

Uta ni katachi wa nai keredo (English Translation)

Love call (Romaji)

Romeo to Cinderella 'n Mirishira Romeo to Cinderella (Romaji)

The Prayer (Original Lyrics)

Unravel (Romaji)

Talk of the past (Indonesia Translation) (by Matsudappoiyo)

Last Friday Night (Original Lyrics)


End file.
